Coming to the Palace
by ElysianNeptune
Summary: AU fic! Featuring my Chibi Scouts. Chaos is only bound to happen when the girls; Hikaru Kaioh, Lilac Kino, and Hana Tenoh start sneaking into the palace. Especially after the girls are told they'll be LIVING there! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I own the next generation of Sailor scouts. Chibiusa and the originals do not belong to me.

Here's the next story! Please enjoy! Also, I've uploaded two new photos! Alex Hino and Hana Tenoh! Please tell me what you think!

_A Years Later_

Chapter One: New Girl & Morgan's Scare

Neo-Queen Serenity took a deep breath in, as she looked at her only two friends that had stuck around. Not that she could blame the others, but she had always known they had been reawaken for other reasons. She had lied and said everything would be okay and let everyone go. Eleven years later, she now regretted letting everyone go. Chibiusa was now ten-years-old and to be Eleven this coming up June. Chibiusa was the only one who knew of her destiny, the other children did not.

"Well, I'm going to everyone's houses today." Neo-Queen Serenity said nervously.

"Would you like us to go with you? The kids are in school," Rei pointed out.

Neo-Queen Serenity shook her head, "No, I can do it." She laughed nervously. Rei gave Neo-Queen Serenity a pat on her back, trying to let her know everything would be alright. "Everyone's changed now."

"A lot of things have changed, Serenity. We just have to accept that change and don't worry about what the others say. By June 30th everyone will be here. You can count on it." Ami said, with determination in her voice.

She believed with every fiber in her body that no matter what they say now, they'd all come through by June 30th. "I'm sure Rei has some things to tend to, as do I. You should get started on talking to everyone."

Rei nodded and the two of them dismissed themselves and let Serenity alone. Frowning, she pushed the chair back and stood up. This was going to be a very difficult day for Neo-Queen Serenity. She had a bad feeling that the Outers wouldn't agree and not to mention she knew that Setsuna had been missing for the past eleven years. Serenity looked back at the table that was designed for eighteen Sailor Scouts and Soldiers. Unfortunately, Hotaru's husband, Serenity knew, was not a Soldier.

…

It was track day at Crystal Tokyo's elementary private school. Hana was dancing around anxiously, waiting for the sound of the whistle. She almost couldn't contain herself and before she knew it the whistle was blown and she took off at lightening speed. Hikaru, Ginny, and Morgan all groaned, taking off at slow paces. If track didn't count as a grade they'd all skip out on it. Lilac enjoyed track almost as much as Hana did. Hana was glad because it made it more challenging. The two girls were taking the lead, both very competitive.

"That makes me sick," Morgan groaned. "I get outran by my younger sister."

"It's okay. Only all the boys will make fun of you," Hikaru said.

"Was that supposed to cheer her up?" Ginny asked. "Of course, than you're lucky that your _younger_ brother doesn't come into your class and ends up embarrassing." she said directly to Hikaru. Hikaru shot Ginny a glare and took off at a faster pace.

Hana and Lilac were coming up to the finish line, both pushing off hard on the gravel with their feet. Neither of them wanted to lose. Lilac's foot made it over the finish line first and she tumbled down on the ground, but came in first. Hana came in two seconds behind Lilac mumbling.

"Good race," Hana said defeated. She extended her hand and the two girls shook on it. Hana brought her in closer, "I'll beat you at the next race."

"Sure thing!" Lilac giggled. She had a small cut on her forehead and a few scraps on her arms and legs, but nonetheless she was feeling great. Hikaru had found her speed and managed to make seventh place. Morgan and Ginny were the last ones to come in.

"Running from something?" Hana asked, as she saw her cousin walk up. Their mother's now lived together in a huge seven bedroom mansion. Hikaru rolled her eyes at Hana and walked in front of her. The coaches were signaling everyone to go back to their classes. Morgan, Hana, Lilac, and Ginny caught up with Hikaru.

Over a loud intercom the coach for track announced, "If you'd like to be on the track team tryouts are _this_ Wednesday. You have two days kids."

Hana jumped up in delight, "I'm trying out for track!"

Lilac grinned, "I think I will too." Hana's shoulders slumped down. Lilac grinned mischievously, "That's so you have something to work against."

"Fine!" grumbled Hana and the other girls laughed. Morgan and Ginny went there own separate ways, as they were in different grades.

Hikaru, Hana, and Lilac were entering into Mrs. Ikaria's classroom, when a new little girl came running in. She bumped into Lilac by accident, going red from embarrassment she said sorry and walked into the classroom with her head down. She went straight up to Mrs. Ikaria's desk, whom looked up at her and seemed to recognize her or at least realize that she was a new student. Hikaru, Hana, and Lilac slowly made their way to their seat. They kept staring up at the new girl, wondering exactly why she'd come in right after track. It didn't make sense to a bunch of second graders.

Mrs. Ikaria stood up and directed the new girl to the center of the classroom. She shyly made her way to a circle that literally stood that centered her to the entire class. She froze there, scared out of her mind.

"Miss. Maru Murakami just transferred here from an all girls private school. She'll be joining us for the remainder of the year. I expect you girls and boys will be exceptionally nice to this young lady."

Hana leaned in and whispered to both Hikaru and Lilac, "So she's one of those rich stuck up girls."

Lilac giggled, but Hikaru didn't think it was too funny. She shot Hana the death glare. The teacher took notice to the three girls standing in the back, just a few inches from their tables. "Lilac Kino. Hana Tenoh. And Hikaru Kaioh. These are our three class clowns." The teacher introduced to Maru to them.

"Traitor." Hana hissed, just loud enough for Hikaru and Lilac to hear.

The classroom door opened and Hikaru's little brother stuck his head in. The class turned to Hikaru laughing. One of the boys from her classroom said, "You're brother's lost again."

Hikaru's palm instantly connected with her forehead. She didn't understand why her little brother choose to humiliate her in front of her entire class. This was only the second time he had done this within a week.

"Hikaru please take your brother to his class," Mrs. Ikaria said with a bit of annoyance hidden in her voice. Hikaru nodded and quickly walked to the front of the classroom taking her little brother's hand. Rolling her eyes, she was just about to walk out the door when Mrs. Ikaria told her to stop.

"Why don't you go ahead and give Maru the tour of the school." Mrs. Ikaria suggested.

Hikaru nodded, wanting to get out of the classroom. Finally, she made it out to the hallway and a little bit further down the hallway. She let go of her brother's hand and placed her hands on her hips, "You're going to be _six_ years old. You went to this school last year, so what's the problem?"

Kaimu's eyes started to water. Hikaru groaned, she didn't understand where his whininess suddenly came from. Maru watched from a distance as the two siblings tried to work things out. The words spilled from Kaimu's lips like ice, "I don't want to go to daddy's again." The captive tears spilled from his eyes and splashed on the floor.

Maru stood there not knowing what to do or how to react to any of this, but Hikaru seemed to know what to do. She got down on his level and took her little brother into her arms. "I don't want to either and we've got other plans with Hana, Lilac, and Ginny today."

"You're not going to sneak into the palace aga-" Hikaru quickly placed her hand over his mouth, shaking her head no. She looked over at Maru letting out a small chuckle.

"I don't know where he gets ideas like that. No one _sneaks_ into the palace."

Kaimu removed his sister's hand from his mouth, "Yes you do. All the time."

"How do you sneak into the Palace?" Maru asked, interested.

Hikaru shook her head, "No, we really don't."

Maru didn't seem convinced, but she wasn't going to argue considering she was the new girl. They walked up a flight of stairs, Maru's mind twisting with so many questions. Hikaru turned her head to Maru and asked her, "So where do you live?"

"Close to the ocean side, with my dad."

"What's your dad's name?" Hikaru asked.

"Isao Murakami."

Hikaru and Maru dumped Kaimu off at his classroom. His teacher thanked them and they went on their way. Hikaru was supposed to be using this time to show her around the school, but they weren't interested in the school. No second-graders mind could possibly be so intrigued by showing off a school when they called the place prison.

"Do you have a mom?" Hikaru asked.

Maru nodded, "How about you?"

"Uhm, yeah. Michiru Kaioh."

Maru's eyes widened, "The famous violinist?'

Hikaru nodded, "And then there was my dad, but they divorced. So now I live with my mama and Aunty Ruka."

"I see. Why'd your mom get a divorce?"

"Because she felt like it." Hikaru shrugged, not really wanting to get into it. Taylor and Isamu just happened to be walking by with their class at the time. They snuck away long enough to meet up with Hikaru and ask her what she was doing.

"Are you supposed to be just wandering the halls?" Taylor asked.

Hikaru nodded, "I'm showing her around the school. You know how that goes."

"Do I ever. Ugh, I hate it when the teachers make me show people around the school. At least you don't have my last name." Taylor said, rolling her eyes.

"At least your name hasn't been brought to the ground." Hikaru backfired.

Isamu cut in the middle of the two, "She has a point."

Both girls rolled their eyes and then Hikaru told Maru who they were, "This is Taylor Aino. She _was_ a singer, but she decided to take a break. And this is Isamu Kino."

"Is he Lilac's brother?" Maru asked, trying to connect the dots.

"Geez, she catches on quick." Isamu grunted. "How old are you? Seven or eight?"

"Seven… I turn eight in July." Maru spoke softly.

"Man, if you were any older I'd have you as my girlfriend." Isamu said. Taylor growled at him. She took him by the collar and led him away yelling out,

"Sorry!"

Hikaru turned around to explain, but Maru was cherry red. Hikaru decided it'd be best to completely change the subject and head back toward their classroom. They talked a little about how the school worked and then Maru asked, "Was she really Taylor Aino?"

Hikaru nodded, "Yes, and she still is. Her name didn't change. She just now has one little sister and another coming. She didn't feel like continuing the music thing. I have all her CD's though."

"Oh, that's so neat! I wish I had a little sister," Maru smiled. "Or a brother."

Hikaru's eyes widened, "You don't have _any_ siblings?" She couldn't comprehend the issue at hand. She had always had a little brother, and now a sister. Each of her friends had brothers or sisters. She hadn't met someone who didn't have at least one sibling.

Maru seemed to struggle with the answer, "I…kind of did, but mom couldn't keep him, but I'm not supposed to tell anyone. So can you keep that a secret?"

Hikaru nodded slowly, "Yeah, I'll keep your secret." She was surprised that Maru had even told her something like that, if it was supposed to be kept a secret. Maru and Hikaru had only known each other for ten minutes and she was already revealing secrets to her.

"How do you choose which house to have Christmas at and all the other holidays?" Maru asked suddenly. "My parents are still together. I've never met anyone who didn't have both parents."

Hikaru's stomach felt like it had just dropped, "Well… I haven't seen my dad since the divorce went through and I'm really not sure that I want to right now."

"So you just live with your mom and brother then?" Maru asked as they neared their classroom.

"Nah, I live with Haruka-mama and my mama. Then there's Haruka-mama's kids, Hana and Morgan. They're almost like my sisters. Then there's Kaimu and Lily." Hikaru said, counting up the numbers on her fingers. "There's five of us!"

"Wow! You must have one of the biggest families." Maru gasped.

"I don't know… Taylor's mom is trying to catch up. She's going to have her _third_ child. That's a lot of babies." Hikaru pointed out as she opened the classroom door. Hikaru's eyes met with Hana's momentarily. Hana was glaring harshly at Hikaru. Hikaru went and took her seat across from Hana.

"You're not going to replace me, are you?" Hana hissed.

Lilac rolled her eyes. Hikaru shook her head no which seemed to relieve Hana a lot. By the end of the day Hikaru, Hana, Lilac, Ginny, and Kaimu were all heading over toward the Palace. Each of them had their own little unique way of getting in. Hikaru and Kaimu found that they could hold their breath for quite a long while and were able to swim through the bars of the Palace. Hana on the other hand found that if she got a really good running start that she could scale up the wall. Lilac had to use the tree that went over the palace wall. She had to help Ginny get over.

From afar, Maru was watching, wondering exactly what they did on the other side of that wall. How long had they been doing this and how did they get away with it? Wasn't Neo-Queen Serenity, after all, the Queen of Crystal Palace and Tokyo itself? Didn't she know she had outsiders coming in to her Palace? Was it a crime?

---

Neo-Queen Serenity felt her stomach turning and flipping inside as she stepped onto the stone walkway, to Haruka and Michiru's house. It was a huge, elegant, two-story mansion, and possibly a basement as well. Neo-Queen Serenity's hand was shaking as she raised it up to knock on the door. She went to knock just as the door opened, her fist colliding with Haruka's forehead.

"Yup! She's still the same Queen," Haruka grimaced. "Would you like to step in?"

"Uhm, sure," Neo-Queen Serenity said and stepped inside to reveal a breathtaking site. In the foyer hung a crystal chandelier, the walls and ceiling were painted with gorgeous elegant paintings of cherub angels.

"Haruka, whose at the door?" Michiru asked, coming into the foyer with a blanket draped around her. Her jaw dropped when she saw that it was Neo-Queen Serenity. She tried to hide her disbelief, but it showed greatly through her eyes and expression. She didn't want Serenity here, _at all._

Neo-Queen Serenity knew she was losing time quickly, she began to explain, "You both received a letter about a year ago-"

She was cut off shortly, by Michiru, "And the later _plainly_ states we have until June 30th to decide! It's been eleven years Serenity, don't you think it's time to let it go?"

Serenity was shocked by Michiru's bitterness, usually it had always come from Haruka, but not this time. Serenity straightened herself back up, trying hard to come to terms with what Michiru was saying. Certainly, she wasn't saying it was completely over, that they had already made their decision?

"As much as I'd like for you and your children to continue living normal lives; you know just as well as I do that the time is coming for the Next Generation of Senshi's to be reawaken. You can feel it in the ocean, no matter how dormant you're powers are, you know soon enough evil will be reawaken and there's nothing we can do to stop it." Neo-Queen Serenity went on to explain. "I don't know how many children you have or what they're names even are, but I know each one of us was given a child to fulfill the next generation. And without Chibi Uranus and Neptune, I don't know if the team will survive."

"And what about Setsuna?" Michiru snapped.

Neo-Queen Serenity's heart puttered, they hadn't seen Setsuna either. Though, if Setsuna were still alive then she'd come on her own time, they'd just have to do without the Senshi of Pluto until that time.

"I hope and pray that she will come around. Now I have to be on my way." She turned to walk out, but then stopped when something else occurred to her. Turning back to Michiru and Haruka she said, "You can't stop your children from being Senshi's. They will be given that choice and only then will it be for them to decide, but _if_ they chose the destiny then they will do it alone, just as you two did in the very beginning."

Neo-Queen Serenity turned and walked out for good. She _wasn't_ the same clumsy girl that they knew for all them years. She had voice inside of her and though it pained her to use it, sometimes she didn't have a choice. She saw out of the corner of her eye a blond haired girl. By the time she turned around to get a better look at her she had disappeared. Serenity sighed and continued walking on.

Morgan heaved a sigh of relief, when the Queen was out of sight. Any other time she would've enjoyed to show herself off to the Queen, but not this time. Not with the fact that her little sister was continuously sneaking into the Palace. She didn't want the Queen to put two and two together and find out that they were related. As soon as her anxiety died down she started walking back toward the house when she realized that _**the**_ Queen had been at _**their**_ house! Freaking out, that Hana had been caught she ran inside to see Michiru and Haruka sitting calmly on the couch, with Lily in her playpen sleeping.

"I'm home!" Morgan called out and started up the marble staircase. "And everyone else went to the park!" She disappeared before they could question her any further, just incase Serenity had found out about the invasion. Why else would the Queen of Crystal Palace be _in_ their house?


	2. Discovered and Grounded!

Chapter Two: Discovered and Grounded!

Maru stood on the other side of the wall, wishing that the other children would invite her in. She had never been truly lonely, but she knew none of the other kids at her old school understood her. They weren't like her. A black kitten with a hint of green hidden in his fur came up to Maru and pawed at her leg. Maru glanced down at him and then back at the Palace walls. He pawed at her again and finally she took to it. She bent down and held her arms out and he jumped into them.

"I wish I could see what was on the other side of those walls, Guardian." she spoke to her kitten diligently. "I guess I won't though."

Guardian frowned at his mistress. He rubbed his head against her arm trying to

comfort her, but as they carried on toward the house he knew he was not succeeding. His mistress always had issues with making friends. And those that she did make walked straight out of her life. She had one good friend, Akemi, who had befriended her in kindergarten and one of the few who actually understood her.

Sighing, she finally made it up to her house. Guardian jumped out of her arms and ran to his food bowl. Maru flopped back into the sofa and clicked the TV on. After a few minutes into one of the shows her phone rung. Grumbling she got up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Maru! How'd your first day of school go at the new place? Make any new friends?" a familiar voice asked.

"Akemi!" Maru giggled. "Uhm, they had track in the morning, so I kind of sat in the office until that was over. I didn't really have the chance to meet anyone new."

"Aw, that sucks." Akemi replied. "Well, don't worry, I'm sure you'll make new friends. Remember to control your emotions. You should be fine, really, Maru."

Maru let out a small giggle. It was almost as if Akemi could read her own mind, but she knew she couldn't. She just knew her well enough to know she was worrying excessively about the situation.

"My dad just walked in. I'll call you back after a while," Maru replied and Akemi agreed. The two hung up their phones and Maru found herself back in the same chair she had previously been in. Her dad was still at work, but she wanted to get off the phone. Her stomach was twisting in knots from her school day and what she had found out about the other children. She knew they weren't ordinary children, but it was still too soon to decide.

…

Hana put her hands behind her head, as she and the other girls walked through the Palace. They had already been here four times and had successfully been seen unnoticed by any adults or Palace Guards. Of course, there didn't seem to be that many Palace Guards.

"Race ya again, Lilac!" Hana said grinning from ear to ear.

"And what makes you think you'll beat me this time?" Lilac asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Trust me. I'll win. I always do," Hana replied.

"You lost the track thing." Hikaru reminded her.

"You don't know anything!" Hana snapped, suddenly.

Lilac stepped up in between the two cousins, "We made a deal to make it look close and at the last split second I would win. Technically, Hana won. Not me."

"Why would you do that?" Ginny asked, confused. She receive a glare from Hana and she mumbled, "Never mind."

"I guess we shouldn't race then. Since we'll know who wins." Lilac sighed.

The five of them walked silently through the Palace. Examining all the things they had missed. They were so lost in thought that they didn't see the two little girls come around the corner and their looks of shock.

"Where'd you five come from?" a blue haired girl asked.

"Uhm, what?" Hana was the first one to speak.

"You don't look familiar," a black haired girl said, crossing her arms and examining each of them. "Are you new to the Palace?"

Lilac smiled and decided it was best if she spoke for the younger group, "Yes, we are. We moved here about a week or two ago. We couldn't help, but bring ourselves out to examine the Palace."

"West wing or east wing," the blue haired girl asked again.

There were shouts out for both wings. And finally, when the yelling died down they answered one by one, hoping it wasn't a trick question. Hana glowered when Hikaru said she and her brother lived on the West Wing. "Traitor!" she whispered into her ear.

"I'm Skylar Mizuno!" the blue haired girl extended her hand and everyone took it at once. Skylar laughed and shook five hands all at once. Ginny went to extend her hand toward the other girl, but she stepped back.

Skylar rolled her eyes, "She's a bit germ a phobic. What's everyone's name?"

"Ginny," the violet haired girl replied. "And when my mama's mad at me she calls me Genevieve."

"Can I call you Genevieve?" Skylar asked.

"Are you mad at me?" Ginny asked. "I prefer Ginny."

"Alright," Skylar said defeated. After all the introductions were finished they moved on to something better. Skylar brought out a kickball in hopes that they'd play. She had a lecture with Keira and told her she'd be okay and that the dirt wasn't going to kill her. After some heavy consideration and a pep talk, Keira finally decided to play.

"Who else wants to play?" Skylar asked, holding the kickball in her hands.

"Us!" Lilac and Hana said pointing to themselves and each other.

"Me too…" Kaimu said hesitantly.

Everyone turned to Hikaru and Ginny. Neither of them liked Kickball at their school, but maybe this would be different. They decided to try it out. The seven of them played a long, fun game of kickball. The first few balls that went toward Keira she screamed and jumped out of the way.

"This isn't dodge ball!" Skylar would yell. "Kick the ball."

"She should be our coach," Lilac said to Hana, giggling. Ginny and Hikaru were glad that what they meant by kickball was simply teaming up and kicking the ball past each other. To them it was more like soccer, but they were okay with it.

"We need to get home," Ginny said, realizing that the sky was beginning to darken. She could just see the look on her mother's face when she got home, that was if she hadn't already had all of Tokyo Police looking for her. Everyone nodded in agreement and Skylar asked when they'd be back.

"Uhm, hopefully tomorrow after school." Hikaru replied, as they walked off.

"School?" Keira turned to Skylar with a puzzled look.

Skylar shrugged and they began walking in the opposite direction of the other children. "Perhaps, their parents prefer a regular school over my mom's teaching? Personally, I'd rather go to a real school."

"I like home school," Keira replied. "There's not a bunch of yucky tables covered in kids boogers."

Skylar shook her head, "You are so weird! You disinfect the tables everyday to begin with."

"So." Keira huffed. "I don't want to get germs on me."

"Whatever." Skylar said, rolling her eyes.

…

Earlier that evening, Neo-Queen Serenity made her way up to Hotaru's house. She anxiously walked up the driveway, scared that she'd have the same reaction. She didn't know how many more rejections she could take. She rung the doorbell and quickly it was answered by a tall, dark brown haired man. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw who it was.

"You must be the one that wrote that note a year ago?" Matthew said. He extended his hand out, "Hello, I'm Matthew. It's a pleasure to meet you Neo-Queen Serenity, right?"

Neo-Queen Serenity smiled warmly at the man and took his hand and they shook. "Yes, it's Neo-Queen Serenity."

"Please do come in!" Matthew said and opened the door completely. Neo-Queen Serenity stepped in and was greatly pleased when he led her toward the living room. It was further than what she had been in Michiru and Haruka's house. "Sit down." Matthew said. "Make yourself comfortable."

Neo-Queen Serenity nodded and was just about to sit down when a little boy ran out into the living room, with something dangling in his hand. A few seconds later, a black haired woman was chasing him in attempt to get back what he had taken. "Hey Neo-Queen Serenity." she said as she ran past and into the kitchen where she tackled her son.

"Don't take mommy's jewelry!" Hotaru lectured, but the little boy just laughed. "Kaemon!" She narrowed her eyes down at him, but he continued giggling. "Matthew! Come deal with Kaemon, NOW!"

Matthew's eyes widened in horror. He knew he was in for it now. He exchanged glances with Serenity and quickly went into the kitchen, "What happened darling?"

"You're son took my diamond necklace! It's the second time he's done this and he thinks it's funny." Hotaru said, her nerves wracked.

"Maybe that's because you're being outran by a two year old?" Matthew pointed out and Hotaru swatted him hard on the arm. Matthew frowned, "I'm sorry. I'll take care of him."

"And he's not two yet and he better pray that I let him live till his second birthday!" Hotaru raged. She wasn't usually this temperamental, but Kaemon had decided it'd be best to go into his terrible two's a bit early. Ginny had never been like this when she was his age. Matthew picked up Kaemon and toted him upstairs to his bedroom, while Hotaru went out to the Queen. She plopped herself down in the recliner causing it to rock back-and-forth a bit.

"I have four-year-old twins. They're constantly getting in to things, especially Hailey." Neo-Queen Serenity stated.

Hotaru sat up, "You had twins?"

Neo-Queen Serenity blushed, "Yeah, I did. Chibiusa is now ten."

"Wow, so much time has passed by." Hotaru said realizing for the first time just how much time had passed by. "And the others? They have children, right?"

Neo-Queen Serenity smiled, she was happy that Hotaru was asking about the others. She knew she was curious about what she was missing. Neo-Queen Serenity had learned to read facial expressions, especially ever since her daughter, Chibiusa, was born.

"Keira Hino, is Rei's oldest daughter and then she had a set of twins as well. Boys." Neo-Queen Serenity explained. "And Ami had one daughter, Skylar."

"Awesome. Do you think Rei wouldn't mind having another son? She can take Kaemon." Hotaru said exhaustedly. She was bound and determined to seek Setsuna out and give her back Kaemon, though she knew she couldn't really do this, as Kaemon wasn't always terrible and it was just a stage- she hoped.

Serenity laughed, "You'll get past the terrible twos. Just be lucky there's only one of him and not two. Rei is pulling her hair out by the handfuls with hers."

"I bet." Hotaru replied.

"I'm here on behalf of the letter I sent you a year ago," Serenity began. "I know the children are very young, but I've been warned about a dangerous threat that's going to reawaken."

Hotaru's mouth dropped open, no words could escape her mouth nor could she think of reasonable thing to say to Neo-Queen Serenity. Hotaru wanted badly for her daughter to live a normal life, but she had always carried this nagging feeling with her that things would be the same for Ginny as they were for her when she was young.

Neo-Queen Serenity rubbed her thumbs against her fingers nervously as she watched a paled Hotaru try and contemplate all that she had just said. She had not mentioned this to Michiru and Haruka because they had already rejected her from the very start of it. She felt it was best to remind them of their own troubled times rather than the threat that was approaching the earth. She didn't know when it would happen, but Rei had been the one to have the premonition. Serenity prayed and hoped that it wouldn't already be too late before June 30th. Rei said she felt like it would be a while before evil were to show it's face again, but she hadn't been certain.

"It'll have to be a family decision, but no matter what I know I have to let Ginny know of her destiny." Hotaru finally spoke. "It's a hard thing to tell a six-year-old, you know? But I understand you have twins that could be in danger as well. Our duty was always to protect the Queen and that means you. I will talk to my family first and let it sink in."

From upstairs Matthew was listening to the conversation. He was holding a very still Kaemon, as he seemed to be intently listening as well. Kaemon had always shown an interest in new people's voices. He hadn't noticed the Queen at first because she hadn't spoke while he was running around with Hotaru's necklace.

Matthew was going to stand by Hotaru in all of this. He wanted his daughter to have a normal life as well, but protecting the earth was a sacrifice that had to be made and he knew that. An hour passed by, and soon Neo-Queen Serenity was bidding her farewell and was gone like that.

"Ginny's late," Matthew said. "Nor did she check in."

"I know," Hotaru sighed. "If I hadn't of been chasing our son around the house for my diamonds than I would've went out for her, but I have a feeling she's on her way home now. She probably went out with the other children." Hotaru rolled her eyes irritated.

"That gives her no reason to disobey her parents rules that they set up for her." Matthew said.

"I know and she'll be grounded. I'll be picking her up from school the rest of this week," Hotaru explained. She looked at her husband in the eyes, "What happens when an enemy is the one that keeps her from coming home?"

Matthew breathed in deeply, thinking about his daughter being attacked by an enemy wasn't exactly pleasing. He ran his hand through Hotaru's black hair with purple highlights. "It'll be okay." he said, as the front door opened and a little girl walked in with her head down. Matthew and Hotaru turned to their daughter, as she continued walking toward the stairs. As soon as her foot touched the step, Matthew spoke.

"And where do you think you are going young lady?"

Ginny froze in terror as she stared up at her parents. She knew she was supposed to come home, but going straight to the Palace was a lot more fun. Ginny pointed upstairs, "To my bedroom, to do my homework." she replied softly.

"And that's exactly where you'll be spending the rest of this week." Hotaru spoke.

"You're mother is going to pick you up from school to make sure you come home. After we get through week one we'll decide on what happens after that." Matthew lectured.

"Go to your room," Hotaru finished.

Ginny stepped up onto the first step, but stopped, blinking back tears. She turned around to her mother and father and ran toward them. She threw her arms around her mother and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry." Ginny apologized and then gave her father a hug. They both hugged back.

"Sorry, won't cut it this time dear." Hotaru explained. "Now go up and get started on your homework. I'm starting dinner."


	3. Horrible Luck

Chapter Three:

Neo-Queen Serenity arrived back at the Palace that night after dark. Rei Hino and Ami Mizuno were both waiting at the gates with their children and husbands. King Endymion was also there with the children. Neo-Queen Serenity felt her forehead and cheeks warm as her eyes ping ponged at everyone. She raised up her hand and gave a squeaky, "Hi."

"We were worried sick about you!" Rei Hino said in a fiery temper. "Don't you know how to pick up a phone and call someone?"

"I-uhm," Neo-Queen Serenity couldn't put any words together. She was_ clearly_ a grown woman and didn't need to check-in. At least, she thought she didn't, but as seeing the worried looks on her friends and even her husband's face, she probably should've called them. "I was busy."

"Don't give me that!" Rei snapped at once. "You are the _Queen_! You weren't even supposed to be out by yourself!"

"Rei, with all do respect, she is a grown woman and she's not fourteen anymore. I'm pretty sure Serenity wasn't rampaging through the city looking at all the cute guys." Ami pointed out. "You were also the one that edged her to go out by herself to tell everyone the news."

King Endymion looked up at his Queen, aphetically, "You weren't…"

"No! For crying out loud! I stopped by Michiru and Haruka's house this afternoon and then over to Hotaru's. Where I got held up a bit. She has the cutest little boy!" Neo-Queen Serenity gushed. "When I came in, Hotaru-Chan was chasing her son around. He had gotten into her jewelry and taken her diamonds."

Everyone stared in horror at what Neo-Queen Serenity had just said. "Diamonds are expensive." Ami managed to speak.

"Serenity _would_ find it funny, though." Rei narrowed her eyes down at her sons, "Don't get any ideas or I'm dropping you off at your Aunt Serenity's!"

Zori and Alex's eyes widened with joy, "We're going to Aunt Renity's?" Alex's small voice asked. He let go of his mother's hand and ran over to the Queen. Neo-Queen Serenity bent down and picked the little boy up.

"Funny. Since, Hotaru was threatening to send her son to you." Serenity mused. The group started walking back when Ryo pulled Ami back temporarily. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He gave Skylar eyes that told her she better move on with the group and so she did so.

"You're not snooping behind my back going out and looking at cute _guys_?" Ryo asked concerned. "'Cause if you are, then let me know what I need to do so I can fix it."

"Oh Ryo, you worry too much. I love you and only you." Ami said, rolling her eyes. She sometimes found that Ryo's concerns were not needed. When there was a problem to be concerned of though, he never really seemed to be worried. He always had this calm expression on his face whenever something out of their hands went on. While, Ami on the other hand had a storm raging inside her.

She had not yet told Skylar of her destiny, but Ryo wasn't concerned. He just had this certainty that everything was going to work out. Ami supposed it would, but she couldn't help but worry. She never let it show to Skylar, of course.

---

The following morning Haruka, Michiru, Minako, Hotaru, and Makoto all watched as their children headed for school. Hotaru yelled at Ginny reminding her she was going to pick her up after school. She was certain she had embarrassed Ginny, which were her intentions. She watched as her daughter's head sunk and she picked up her pace. Hotaru smiled, satisfied. Embarrassing Ginny was the ultimate punishment for the little girl.

"I take it she got in trouble as well?" Haruka asked.

Hotaru nodded, "That she did. She knows very well that she's supposed to check in and let us know where she's headed."

Makoto demonstrated with her hands how close she was to calling the police last night when Lilac didn't show up, "I swear Lilac is going to give me more problems than my son."

Minako laughed at everyone, "I'm glad my child was at home, safe and sound in her room studying for her History test."

Everyone grunted at Minako's remark. It was almost as if Minako had been given the angel child. Taylor rarely showed a bad side to her, but then again she had been a singer for a couple of years. It amazed each of them how their children had changed over each year. They each took one last look at their children before heading back to their houses.

Hana was grumbling, "I can't believe we got in trouble and your little brother didn't."

Hikaru shrugged, "Mom says I need to take more responsibility. She said if I'm old enough to run off then I'm old enough to be punished."

Ginny halted, "Kaimu didn't get in trouble?"

"I think that's what she just said," Taylor replied sarcastically, as they approached the school. A flock of kids darted over toward Taylor and she attempted to hide behind a tree, but they only seemed to surround her easier that way and she had no way to escape. Children shoved notebooks and pens in her face asking her to sign their books.

"Can you sing us one of your songs?" yelled a small little girl. "Pretty please!"

"I don't sing anymore!" Taylor yelled.

Isamu, Lilac, Morgan, and Hana squeezed through the crowd and started shooing the children off. A boy shoved Morgan out of his way and Isamu reacted quickly by punching the kid in the face. He yanked him back up by his collar and began shouting in his face, "Don't you _ever_ push her again!"

The students began forming around him and the other boy, instead of Taylor. Morgan was clinging tightly onto her bag, as she watched Isamu deliver two more blows to the boy.

"Stop this!" Hana said squeezing in between Isamu and the other boy.

Ginny, Hikaru, and Kaimu were standing off to the side. "Well, I'm sure Ruka-mama's going to be happy about this one."

"Along with Lilac and Isamu," Ginny pointed out. "Especially Isamu."

"Poor Taylor." Kaimu frowned.

Maru walked up from behind them and asked, "What's going on?"

Ginny turned around and gave the new girl a funny look, "Who're you?"

Hikaru and Kaimu turned toward the girl. Hikaru's eyes brightened up, "This is my new friend, Maru!"

"Nice to meet you Maru," Ginny said and extended her arm out. The two little girls shook each others hands. When the greeting broke Ginny turned back to Hikaru, "And how does Hana feel about this?'

Hikaru let out a small laugh, "She already called me a traitor."

Maru gave her a strange look, "A traitor?"

Hikaru and Ginny nodded. And the blue haired girl proceeded to explain, "It's her most famous words. Traitor."

The four of them walked inside the school together, leaving the others outside. The fight had been broken up by a few teachers, but they didn't want to stick around for the aftermath.

"It's never good when five of them get sent to the office," said Hikaru. "It's going to be a long weekend."

"You could come to my house?" Maru offered. "You and your little brother, if he'd like. And Ginny."

Both girls shoulders sunk down. Maru thought at first she had said something wrong to them or that she was being too quick with the friendship. She opened her mouth to speak, but Kaimu beat her to it.

"They're grounded!" Kaimu laughed. He was tickled by the fact that he hadn't gotten grounded. Though, he guessed if his mother knew where they had truly been than all of them would've been in a heap of trouble.

Ginny and Hikaru rolled their eyes. "Ignore the little brother," Hikaru said, ruffling in hair. "By the way squeak you need to get to class."

"Don't call me squeak!" Kaimu said and stormed away.

Ginny and Hikaru laughed, as they came up to Hikaru's classroom. "That always sends him flying." Ginny said her laughs dying down into soft giggles. Maru looked at the two girls with a vacant expression. Hana and Lilac were stomping down the hallway, angrily. Both of them started screaming at once.

"I got in trouble-" Lilac was yelling, but Hana's screams rose higher than hers.

"I wasn't even apart of the fight! Just trying to break-"

"The principal gave us in school suspension!" they both yelled out at once.

"Guys-" Hikaru started to say but the school bell rung and the classroom doors slammed shut. Ginny, Hikaru, Hana, Lilac, and even poor Maru stared at the doors miserably. Hikaru slumped down to the floor miserably and Ginny let out loud wails. Maru remained silent and took a seat out in the hallway a bit further down than what Hikaru was.

"What luck!" Hana grumbled.

"Oh, Ginny, be quiet!" snapped Lilac. "You're not in nearly as much trouble as I am. Principal Daisuke already called my mom home. She's livid."

At that moment Principal Daisuke walked by his jaw dropping when he saw each of the girls standing and sitting outside their classroom. "Lilac and Hana weren't you just in my office?"

"Yes." they both grumbled, rolling their eyes.

"Come with me, all of you." Principal Daisuke commanded.

The five girls followed their Principal to his office. Ginny was crying the entire time. She hadn't even been at her classroom when the bell rung.

---

After Neo-Queen Serenity had given Rei a definite time on when she'd be back home she was finally able to leave to make her two last stops at Minako and Makoto's house. Once she had made it to Makoto's house, there was a huge sign on the door that said, "NOT HOME! CHECK STORE!" Mumbling something incoherent, she was just about to walk away when the front door opened and a rushed Makoto ran straight into Serenity knocking her down onto the ground. Makoto dropped her briefcase and baking supplies.

"Serenity! I'm so sorry." Makoto said and went to extend her hand to help the Queen up. She took her hand and Makoto lifted her up. "I'm really sorry."

"Ah, it's okay!" Serenity said, waving her hand.

Makoto stared in horror at her baking supplies, the flour had exploded and was all over the ground. The oil splattered open and had poured out all over her documents that had fallen out of her briefcase. Balling her fist up, she screamed, "Can this day just get _any_ better? I'm late to work. My children were involved in a fight at school!"

Neo-Queen Serenity frowned, "I came to talk about the letter I sent a year ago…" Makoto's eyes boiled with anger. Neo-Queen Serenity covered her face in shame, "I'm sorry! Please don't be mad. I'm not here to-"

"It's not you," Makoto said and lifted her foot up. She pulled out a nail from the bottom of her shoe. "Fumito!" she growled. "If I don't lock my children up in their bedroom before June 30th then I don't see why not."

Neo-Queen Serenity blinked several times, "Are you sure? Are you okay with this?"

"No, not really," Makoto replied. "But Hotaru already told everyone what you said yesterday."

"She did." Neo-Queen Serenity said, slightly anguished.

Makoto nodded, "Yeah, and the same thing goes for us. We have to decide as a family."

Neo-Queen Serenity nodded.

"I'm sorry, I really have to get to work. I'm now running extremely late." Makoto explained and took off toward her car, leaving her briefcase and spilled condiments on the ground. Neo-Queen Serenity watched as she fumbled around under the car, cursing loudly, as she had locked the keys inside the car. She finally came back up with the spare key, kissing it, she placed it in the keyhole and unlocked the car. Diving into the seat she shut the door, catching her long silver jacket in the door. She went to yank it out, but it tore. Her temper short circuited and she put the car in reverse and slammed on the gas pedal. The car left tired marks in the driveway as she pulled out and then put the car into drive. Within seconds she was gone.

"Poor Makoto." Neo-Queen Serenity sighed.

When she arrived at Minako's house, she nearly had the door slammed in her face, but Minako stopped and apologized. "I'm sorry, please come in."

Neo-Queen Serenity stepped in the freezing cold house. She wished she had brought an extra jacket now. A little girl waddled out into view. "Truder mommy! Truder."

"No." Minako said shaking her head, "She's not an intruder. You need to stop watching your father play video games."

Neo-Queen Serenity's eyes widened, "Your husband plays video games? I still can't get Endymion to."

Minako laughed, "Yeah, it's what we do after I put Madeline to bed. That part will never go away from me." Minako could see the pondering question lingering in Serenity and she quickly answered, "But being a Senshi. That can go far away. How do you know it's _our_ children that even poses these powers?"

"Luna and Artemis have already detected the Senshi Crystal's within Keira and Skylar. I'm sure your child is one too." Serenity replied.

"Cwystal. Pwetty." Madeline giggled.

Minako sighed as she looked at her one-year-old daughter, "Maybe now is not a good time to talk about these things in front of her. We'll talk on your birthday."

Neo-Queen Serenity nodded slowly and let herself out the door. Two out of four maybes was better than four no's, she supposed. She wondered what had happened to Michiru and Haruka's other spouses, as she had heard from either Rei or Ami that they had been previously married and had children, but aside from that no one knew their story. And Serenity wasn't sure that they were going to tell her. She made one last stop into a retail store on her way back toward the Palace. She purchased a silver jacket and had it gift wrapped as she scribbled a letter onto a sheet of paper. On her way back through Makoto's suburb she slipped the package into the mailbox and went back to the Palace.

Keira and Skylar had been searching all day for the other children, but eventually retired to their tree house. "They're not coming." Skylar complained.

"Maybe they had a bunch of homework, "Keira replied. "See, if you went to a real school then you'd have a lot of homework. Glad your mom doesn't give us homework."

"That's the _only_ good thing about my mom, but then… she tries to get me to study and read at home," Skylar said. "We should get back inside, anyway. It's getting late."

Keira nodded and they climbed out of the tree house and started heading back toward their quarters.

Meanwhile, just a few miles away from the Palace, arguments were breaking about between each household as the parents attempted to get to the bottom of the problems of today. The Principal had dragged each one of their parents up to the school for a conference, all except for Maru's, who was let off on the account she was a new student.

Once outside the school the parents demanded an explanation right then and there. They all blurted out at once what had happened and Hiro quickly put an end to the yelling, "Taylor, please tell your side of the story."

Taylor looked down at the ground, "The other students wanted my autograph again and Isamu, Lilac, Morgan, and Hana all came up to try and get the crowd to go away. It was going perfectly well, until some boy shoved Morgan and that's when Isamu punched him."

Taylor stopped as she could feel Isamu's harsh glares zooming in on her. Makoto demanded the rest of the story from him, "He deserved it!"

"That is not an explanation," Fumito pointed out.

"Hana was only trying to break it up. She didn't hit the boy or anything. Only I did. Lilac was innocent too. They just saw us altogether and assumed that we were all involved." Isamu sighed.

"Okay, that I can deal with. We'll talk about your punishment when we get home." Makoto replied. "Now." She said, looking at her daughter again, "Didn't I _just_ ground you?"

"Yes ma'am." Lilac replied innocently. Hikaru, Hana, and Ginny tried to look entertained, but the gig ended quickly.

"You four were late for your class and had to sit in the detention center?" Haruka said. "You'd think after already being grounded for a week would make you girls behave."

Ginny had tears already rolling down her face. Hana reached up to swat her on the back of the head, but Haruka gave her a stern look and she quickly put her hand down. Michiru took Hikaru by the hand.

"You're still grounded for the rest of this week, but instead of resting at home you'll be doing a lot of cleaning." Michiru explained to her daughter. "You'll be helping me out with your sister and doing your chores, plus your brother's chores."

Hikaru shot Kaimu a nasty glare, which almost landed her another day of being grounded. Hotaru had a different punishment for her daughter. She was going to walk her up to the school each day and yell out, "I love you." in front of all her friends. No matter how much Ginny pleaded and begged, Hotaru wasn't going to change her mind and so the young girl prepared herself for a weeks worth of humiliation.

Hana was a bit more difficult to punish, as she had a lot more energy than the other children. Haruka decided that a good military workout would suit her well, along with some extra chores. Lilac was the luckiest of them all, as her brother was the main focus of the Kino household. She only had to live out her current punishment. Each of them went their separate ways.

Makoto lectured her son the entire way home on why he shouldn't beat up the students at school. Lilac complained to her dad about having to walk home. He put a comforting hand on her and said,

"You'll be alright. You look like you needed the exercise anyway."

Lilac scowled at her father and didn't say another thing to him on the way home. Makoto was surprised to see something bulging out of her mailbox, she told everyone that she'd be in soon. The children walked up toward the house with their father and Makoto opened the mailbox up to reveal a package. She took it out and was shocked to see that it was from Neo-Queen Serenity.

'I hope this cheers you up. Love your old friend, Usagi.' Read the letter. Makoto quickly opened the package to reveal a long silver trench coat, it almost resembled the one she had on earlier that day, but it had a sentimental feeling. She slipped her arms into it and hugged it. She started toward her house, but stopped momentarily and looked over at the Palace. The lights were shinning brightly, but she had a feeling that the Queen's heart wasn't as bubbly as it use to be. She had lost most of her dear friends because they wanted a normal life. Makoto cursed herself silently. She should've known that they weren't reawaken just to live normal lives. The only problem was- _who_ had reawaken them and why?


	4. Evening Talk and Morning Rush

Chapter Four: Evening talk and Morning Rush

Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion were having dinner in the dinning room with the other two families. Keira's younger brother, Zori, had decided to rub gravy all in his hair and was proceeding to get, Alex, but their father intervened quickly. Rei shot her husband a nasty glare and he quickly picked Zori up and toted him to the restroom to clean him up.

"Son, your mother is going to have my head on a platter if you don't start behaving." Atsushi said with a sigh. Sometimes he wished that Rei's maternally instincts had never set in. When Keira was born Rei immediately fell in love with the idea of creating a larger family. Atsushi had to admit that he had been against it. He was perfectly fine with just having a daughter, but Rei wanted at least a little boy. Two years of trying, though, and they were about to give up. Rei had even said it wouldn't be a good idea to have another child because of Keira's fear of germs and her slight OCD.

For the most part, they had broken Keira of her OCD, but the few things that had to be in a particular order were sometimes hard to accommodate. She had gotten into this bedtime ritual and if it didn't go just right, she'd lie awake in her bed. Rei and Atsushi had been unable to solve that one problem, but Ami had assured them that it would be okay. Considering that Keira had already come along way and that eventually with persistence they may or may not be able to break it. Rei had to be careful with her cleaning around Keira, considering the root of the problem had begun when she was an infant. Anytime Keira's hands got dirty Rei would immediately wipe them down with a cleaning cloth. Rei always had numerous amounts of extra clothes for Keira and anytime she'd get anything on them, they went off, and new clothes went on. By the time Keira was old enough to walk she had this intense fear of dirt, but everyone thought her panic attacks were more for attention that anything else.

Rei would sit with Keira at a young age and count how many strokes she would make while brushing Keira's hair. She had done it so she would learn to count, but Keira associated it in a different way. By the time she was five and had learned to count, she began doing what her mother had always done; counting the strokes she made while brushing her hair.

Rei hadn't known that by overreacting to germs and a simple sit down of counting, while brushing her hair, would trigger Keira into being afraid of germs and needing everything in a perfect order. Her bedroom, for the most part, remained clean. Her bed, though, was about the only thing not effected by her OCD. They decided that it was best not to talk about how dirty your bedroom sheets could get. Rei, on the hand, changed them secretly every two weeks. She had bought the same exact sheets and would replace them when Keira wasn't looking.

Atsushi put his son down on the ground and took a paper towel out of the machine. He attempted to dry Zori's hair, but it appeared worse than what it had originally been. He still had gobs of gravy in his hair. Sighing, he took him about to the dinning room table and placed him in between him and Rei.

"He's going to need a bath." Atsushi explained to his wife. "I couldn't get all the gravy out."

"You'll be giving it to him." Rei shot out and turned back to Ami to carry on the conversation they had been in before her husband returned to the table. Keira, Skylar, and Chibiusa were all sitting together at one side of the table. Chibiusa, who was supposed to be keeping an eye on the twins, had her back turned to them purposely.

She was livid with them right now and couldn't turn around to face them. Hailey and Mamoru had decided it'd be funny to get into her sketchbook and color on all the pages. They're had been pictures of her and Helios in that sketchbook, and while she usually had a lot of patience with her younger siblings, this time she didn't.

"Are you coming outside tomorrow?" Keira asked her best friend, Skylar.

Skylar glared at Keira, "Not until my bedroom is cleaned."

Keira looked at Skylar disbelieving, "How can your room even get messy?"

"Well, let's see. I walk into my bedroom and everything falls off the shelves and toys jump out of the toy box. That's how!" Skylar replied sarcastically.

Chibiusa giggled, "Too bad they can't jump back up onto the shelves and into the toy box."

Skylar rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I wish. Then my mom wants me to spend the whole day reading."

"Reading isn't bad," Chibiusa pointed out. "Unless, it's the dictionary."

"I happen to enjoy the dictionary! Thank you very much!" Skylar barked back at Chibiusa. "But I don't care for lame tales about Princess' and Kings and Queens and-"

Chibiusa and Keira were both in a fit of giggles. Chibiusa playfully hit Skylar, "Oh come on, they're not that bad."

"It is if you already live as one!" Skylar remarked.

Keira suddenly became serious, "But then think about what would happen if you lived outside of the palace. You wouldn't be able to do half the stuff you do here."

"I'm sure there's a lot more kids on the other side of these palace walls," Skylar pointed out. "Of course, I'm sure they'd rather be here inside the Palace."

"We have an excellent staff, though. We have the best food, cooked by the wonderful chefs. There are other kids here in the Palace, but it's not their fault their parents don't let them go out," Keira explained. "We have Luna and Artemis and Dianna."

Skylar sighed, "I really don't have a problem with living inside the Palace, it's the fact that our parents won't let us go outside of it. What're they afraid of anyway?" Skylar put a spoonful of mashed potatoes in her mouth.

Keira and Chibiusa both shrugged. The parents were continuing on with their casual conversation, but they had each heard what their daughters were saying. About an hour later the men were taking their children up to the Quarters to put them to get them ready for bed. Serenity, Rei, and Ami all moved into the lounge. It had a large white couch, three bean bag chairs, a huge screen TV, a table, and a bunch of other decorative things.

They rarely turned on the TV though, they used the room more as to talk to one another. Serenity flopped into the pink polka-doted bean bag chair, letting out a loud giggle. Rei rolled her eyes at the Queen's silliness and took a seat in the red polka-doted chair. Ami sat down in the blue one.

"I'm relieved that the staff at the Palace hospital is helpful. I wasn't going to take off tonight with the flu going around, but they said I needed a rest," Ami said with a sigh of relief. "Which, I meant to let you two know that school for tomorrow morning is cancelled. The girls are doing a great job and deserve a day off."

"Weird, did you tell the girls?" Rei asked.

Ami shook her head no, "I haven't even told my family that I'm off this weekend. I want it to be a surprise."

"Oh good, then I can send the twins and Keira off to their grandparents house and me and- or at least me can have some time off," Rei grumbled thinking about how irresponsible her husband was at times. "Atsushi probably hasn't even called his mom and dad about this Sunday. We were supposed to be celebrating our anniversary."

"Heh," was all Ami's reply as she sunk down further into the bean bag chair. "It's so flabbergasting on how much our lives have changed. I certainly never expected to run back into Ryo, that's for sure. And to think, if I hadn't I probably never would've gotten married."

"I'm sure you would've found someone, Ami-Chan. You were just destined to be with Ryo." Serenity spoke up. She looked over toward Rei who had a sullen look on her face. She laid a comforting hand on Rei's shoulder, "I'm sure if Yuurichirou would want you to move on."

Sucking in air, Rei nodded, holding back the tears, "I know, it's just hard some days." She absentmindedly twirled a piece of her long, silk black hair, that glistened with purple, with her finger. "He was a really good friend."

Ami and Serenity both nodded. And Rei picked up on another conversation, "What did everyone say when you asked them about coming back?"

Serenity's eyes flickered with guilt and pain, as she turned away, "Most said I'd know by or on June 30th. I really hope they all pull through. I don't want it to be like last time."

"I'm sure they will." Ami said encouragingly.

"Well, if by chance they don't, they will once they see the shadow return," Rei replied. Both Ami and Serenity looked up at Rei shocked, wondering how she could say something so heartless. Rei let out a huffy sigh, "They'll come through. At least, Makoto and Minako will." she added.

"Yeah, I'm sure they will. Hotaru may as well, she wasn't going to make any hasty decisions though," Serenity explained. "Sometimes I think I was a fool to let them go. To actually think evil would be gone forever. No, I don't want their children to endure what we did, especially at such an early age, but I thought maybe if I could talk them into moving back then we could start training and they'd be ready when the shadow returns."

"It is asking for a lot, but I don't see what choice we have, as we don't truly know when this shadow is going to awaken and destroy." Ami explained, just as her phone was going off. Turning slight pink, she dug around in her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She flipped it open to reveal her daughter's face.

"Mommy when you coming home?" Skylar asked, and Ryo appeared behind her, with a huge grin on his face.

"If you don't come home soon, I'm going to feed her candy and lots of coffee," Ryo replied. Skylar looked up at her dad shocked and confused as she held up the coffee mug in her hand.

"He already gave me coffee, mommy." Skylar explained. "Please come home!"

Ami rolled her eyes playfully, let out a small giggle, "Alright, I'll be there in about fifteen minutes sweetie. And Ryo, no more coffee. I do need her to go to bed."

"But mom, I love coffee!" Skylar said, as she fell over. Ami shut her phone, sighing.

"You'd think that having two parents as doctors we wouldn't give her coffee, but no. Instead we use it as bribery to get her to read." Ami grunted.

Serenity let out a soft giggle, "It's extremely funny how you and Ryo have extremely high I.Q's, but Sky doesn't take to it. Are you sure she didn't just show up on your doorstep?"

Ami glared playfully at Serenity, "Who leaves children on doorsteps. That's about the craziest thing I've heard." Ami got to her feet. "Well, I told them I'd be home soon."

"I should probably get home as well. I'm sure my husband and daughter are running around like chickens with their heads cut off." Serenity mumbled. "Twins."

Rei nodded, "They're exhausting, but I wouldn't go back and change it for nothing." The three of them shut off the lights and locked the door. Ami and Rei walked Serenity to her quarters and then walked toward their own.

…

**The Next Morning**

Kaimu was sitting on his sisters window seat, tears streaming down his eyes as she got ready for school. She stumbled around as she attempted to put her shoes on while standing up. "What's your problem?" She asked, as she landed on the ground with a thud.

"I don't want to go to school," Kaimu replied. "My tummy hurts." Hikaru looked up at her little brother, he wasn't dressed in his school uniform. A small bluish kitten came into the room and scurried over to Kaimu. She jumped up on him and curled up in his lap.

"Naiad, **out**!" Hikaru yelled.

Naiad looked up at her and hissed. She laid her head back down on Kaimu, purring loudly as he pet her head. Hikaru snapped, "Take your stupid cat out of my room and don't let her back in."

"Geez, Karu, she's just lonely," Kaimu said, getting up with Naiad in his arms. He looked back at Hikaru just as he was about to leave completely. She was seething with anger. Kaimu shot back a nasty glare and slammed the door shut. From outside her door, Hikaru could hear Kaimu talking to the cat, "I don't know why she doesn't like you. I'm sure she'll come around."

"Not in a million years!" Hikaru yelled and kicked the door. Kaimu kicked back and then suddenly the door was opened. She was about to protest, but it wasn't Kaimu.

"What's going on in here?" Haruka asked.

"That stupid cat!" Hikaru replied. "I don't like her. She claws me to death."

Haruka blinked several times, "You seem to be standing on two feet."

"That's not what I mean!" Hikaru grumbled. She picked up her hairbrush and attempted to run it through her hair, but it stopped halfway through and just hung there. Haruka stepped in and helped.

"If you go slowly it brushes out the knots more effectively." Haruka explained. "And as for Naiad, I'm sorry, but not every animal can like you. Maybe if you stopped picking on her then she wouldn't attack you."

"I want my own pet." Hikaru said.

"Aren't you grounded right now?" Haruka asked.

"What does that have to do with pets?" Hikaru asked. "I just want something for myself. To love and take care of."

Haruka sat down on Hikaru's bed, "Your mother-"

"Stop bring my mom into this! Kaimu got to keep that cat. Hana gets to have a pet lizard. Morgan has a guinea pig. And Lily is just…well, Lily." Hikaru explained.

Haruka sighed, "The kitten wasn't supposed to be just for Kaimu. She was for everyone. Lets say, we by chance got you a pet, the pet might not take to you. They choose their owners."

"That's not fair!" Hikaru relinquished. "I want my own thing!"

Michiru walked inside, with her daughter near tears. "What's going on? We're going to be late for school…"

"Hikaru's just having a meltdown." Haruka explained. "Speaking of being late for school…Has Kaimu gotten ready?"

Almost as if on queue he appeared behind Michiru, with Naiad walking behind him. He was still dressed in his pajama's. Michiru turned around ready to explode with frustration, but managed to hold it in as she counted to ten. "Why aren't you ready, son?"

"I'm not going to school. My tummy hurts," Kaimu replied and was about to walk off, but Michiru grabbed onto his shoulder. He turned around, angrily and snatched his body back. "I'm NOT going to school."

"We are not going to have a Kaioh meltdown in this house. You go get dressed young man or you're going to be grounded like your sister." Michiru ordered. Kaimu looked as if he wanted to talk back, but held it to himself and stalked off to his bedroom, slamming it.

Michiru balled up her fist in frustration. She turned back to her daughter, "You! Get downstairs. We're leaving in five minutes." Michiru walked off, yelling back, "Your daughter has spikes!" to Haruka.

Hana came into Hikaru's room and almost fell back out when she saw her mother sitting on the bed. Haruka and Hikaru were both shocked by Hana's spiked hair. "Sweetie…"

She stopped as a tearful Morgan appeared behind her, "Brady's not moving."

"Hana go fix your hair. Hikaru go downstairs and-" Haruka changed her voice completely to concern, "Morgan, let's go check on Brady."

Hana and Hikaru disburse out of the room and elsewhere, as Haruka led Morgan back to her room. Haruka leaned over and looked in Brady's cage; Morgan was correct about him being unmoving. Haruka reached her hand in there, as Morgan stood, fingers crossed that everything was going to be okay, but Haruka didn't feel a heartbeat or any sort of pulse.

Haruka bit the bottom of her lip and looked at her daughter, "He's-" She wasn't able to say anything else, as Morgan clung herself to her mother and cried hysterically into Haruka's shirt. Haruka led Morgan over to her bed and sat down. She continued to cry, asking why her guinea pig had died and what she had done wrong.

After an hour, the Tenoh's and Kaioh's arrived to school late. The principal was livid, and Michiru and Haruka were considering pulling them out and placing them in a different school. Principal Daisuke pulled up their attendance records to make his point valid.

"Kaimu has missed eleven days of school. He's been sent home on countless occasions. Hikaru, Morgan, and Hana have been late twelve times in the past two months. Twelve." Principal Daisuke said in an exaggerated tone. "They need to straighten up and you two, as their parents, need to make sure they're getting to school on time. Otherwise, I'll have to terminate them from this school."

"You have real nerve Principal Daisuke. The last time I checked you weren't giving our children the proper help. Kaimu and Hikaru should be in counseling, are they?" Haruka asked, targeting Daisuke's weak points.

"No, they have not been." Principal Daisuke said his head bent down. "We can't always accommodate to every child's personal needs. There is free counseling outside the school walls and-"

Michiru cut him off, "You will start giving my children counseling. I don't care how much they hate it or how busy your schedule is. I do believe it is my paycheck and every other parent's paychecks that keeps you in this school."

"I'm sure you wouldn't want it to slip to the public on how you are in unfit Principal, now do you?" Haruka asked, leaning over the desk. Principal Daisuke shook his head.

"I see your point. I'll look into the counseling right away," Principal Daisuke replied. He glanced down at his watch, "I have a very important meeting to attend to this morning."

Haruka nodded and she and Michiru took the children to their classes. Haruka had to let Morgan know everything was going to be okay with her guinea pig. "Can we have a funeral?"

"If that's what you want." Haruka replied and kissed the top of her head before she went into her classroom. When Morgan was out of earshot, Michiru whispered in Haruka's ear,

"Are you going to get her another guinea pig?"

Haruka shook her head no, "I don't want to replace Brady that quickly or otherwise she'll grow up thinking you can replace things without feeling. She needs to go through the heartache of losing a pet, not because she was horrible with keeping care of him, 'cause she wasn't, but because it's apart of life. And she must accept both the good and the bad."

Michiru nodded, thinking back to when Neo-Queen Serenity had shown up on their doorstep, "Do you think I was rude to Neo-Queen Serenity?" She asked as they walked out of the school.

Haruka chuckled lightly, "Yes, you were, but I understand where you were coming from. She, on the other hand, doesn't."

There was a few minutes of silence before Michiru spoke again, "We have to let them know of their destinies. They deserve that much. Also, it'll give them time to let is sink in. The only problem is…"

"Morgan and Hana can't both be Senshi's and I don't know- Wait, Naiad!" Haruka said, remembering the small kitten that was now living in their house, despite their efforts to not let her in.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Michiru asked. "That could change--everything."

"It already is, Michi. It already is." Haruka sighed.

**Authors Note: **I'm extremely sorry for not updating when I planned to. I wasn't in the writing mood and it was either write something horrible or wait a little while. I think this chapter turned our pretty good. Much more informative and it gave you a little bit of background about Rei.

Please check out my new pictures, that are under my homepage. I've posted several more for my characters. Thank you for reading. And again, sorry for the late update.


	5. Bittersweet Daughter

Chapter Five- Bittersweet Daughter

After school, Makoto, Minako, and Hotaru brought their children over to say goodbye to Morgan's pet guinea pig. Isamu was the most supportive toward the situation. Haruka placed the guinea pig, wrapped in silk cloth, into the box and into the ground. Isamu was holding onto Morgan tightly, as Haruka said a few short words and then covered the box up with the sand. Afterwards, everyone disbursed into the Tenoh and Kaioh household, all except for Haruka, Morgan, and Isamu.

"It's just a dumb guinea pig. I don't get what the big deal is," Hana gripped to Lilac, Ginny, and Hikaru. "She can just get another one."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "You should be a little bit more caring, Hana. It was _her_ pet."

Makoto looked at Michiru for a split second, both exchanging surprised looks. The adults made their way into the living room, while the children went to pig out on the snacks made for them in the kitchen. "Hana can be a bit rude." Michiru said, taking a seat.

"And insensitive," Minako added. And then quickly said, "Sorry. Pregnancies make me act funny."

"I'm still shocked that you're having your third child." Michiru replied. "But you seem to raise well behaved kids. Kaimu was having one of his tantrums that he wasn't going to school this morning. And Hikaru was having her own meltdown of some sort."

"Hopefully, Lily won't get into much." Makoto said, thinking about her children and how they had behaved at school. Today they hadn't acted up, but she couldn't handle when they were both misbehaving.

Michiru giggled softly, "I hope she's not a handful."

"I know Kaemon is," Hotaru grumbled. "I still can't believe he landed on my doorstep and for what reason? To torture me?"

Minako, Michiru, and Makoto laughed at Hotaru's remark. "Glad I'm not having anymore children." Makoto said, relieved. "I got my girl and boy, don't need another one."

"Well, considering my situation, I won't be having anymore children. Unless, me and Haruka were to ever adopt in the late, late, late, late, _very _late future. That would be after our children's children have children." Michiru explained. "And even then, there probably won't be a need to adopt children because we'll have so many grandchildren."

Minako patted her stomach happily, "I'm fine with extending my family, but as soon as I get the first bad egg, it's over."

"How does Hiro feel about this?" Makoto asked.

"Oh, he's perfectly fine with it. Though, he doesn't care for the next eight months…" Minako replied. "He probably also wishes I wouldn't get pregnant so quickly."

"You're not going to have anymore children after this one, are you?" Makoto asked, slightly aghast.

Minako shrugged, "We'll see what happens." She glanced over at Hotaru, "I promise none of my children will end up on your doorstep."

"If any blonde's do they'll automatically go to you." Hotaru replied quickly. "And out of curiosity. You know what the Queen is planning, so why have more children if that makes for the chances of losing one?"

Minako's shoulders wilted, and her eyes misted over, "I've thought about that. It's also quite obvious as to who is going to take over the Venus' title. There's no way they're going to wait till Madeline is older to complete the new team. Yes, having more children puts them at high risk if identities were to slip out."

"So then why?" Hotaru asked. "I would love to have another child and me and my husband were going to try for another baby, well before Kaemon hit his terrible twos, but we've decided that there's no way we can risk that chance of having another child. I would be completely lost if my child was ever taken from me. It's difficult to accept Ginny being the next Saturn as it is."

Minako smiled, "It doesn't matter how you look at it, Hotaru. You still have _two_ children and _both _of them are at risk. Now of course, there's always going to be that jealousy factor of Taylor being the next in line, but those reasons shouldn't stop anyone from creating the family they want. I'll be able to do something my parents weren't able to do. I can support Taylor with _every_ decision she makes."

"I have a question!" an unexpected voice said. Everyone looked behind them to see that Haruka had returned inside. "I sent the children upstairs a while ago and I've just been listening. Now my question is, for Minako, what _made_ you want more children? If I recall right, children hated you as a teenager."

Minako laughed, "True that may be, but not all of them did. I didn't have patience back then, but with Taylor, she taught me how to be patient. The music business is filled with rush, rush, rush that if you don't find some sort of patience you'll lose it all. And there was this emptiness in Taylor's eyes as she'd look out across the audience. A lot of them were either there with a brother or sister, friends even. I realized that she wanted something more than the whole stage life. Taylor adores Madeline and she's pretty excited about the next baby."

"Didn't Hiro have like a billion brothers?" Haruka asked.

Minako laughed, "He has eight brother's and one sister. Ironically enough, I've only had girls."

"How many _cousins_ does that poor girl have?" Haruka questioned.

"Plenty enough," Minako replied. "She's not really close to many of them, considering they spread out through the countries and don't really keep in close contact with Hiro. Time slips away."

Naiad walked into the living room, prancing up on the couch she dug her claws into the backside of the couch. Michiru swatted at her, but Naiad didn't move. Haruka picked Naiad up and put her down on the floor. She bent down and took the cat by the hair on the back of her neck.

"Listen, we didn't have to let you come into our home. You should be thankful we allowed you to come stay. We feed you, give you water, and your own toys and bed. Quit giving Michiru and Hikaru a hard time." Haruka said. "Or otherwise, I'm going to kick you out."

Naiad hissed at Haruka and then darted from the living room. She ran back upstairs and peeked into Hikaru's room; where most of the children were. She got herself ready to run in and pounce on Hikaru when a soft voice interrupted her proceedings.

"Naiad… what are you doing?"

Naiad turned around, licking her paw. She looked up at her master and followed him into his bedroom. Kaimu got up on his bed and laid there thinking to himself. Naiad jumped up on the bed and curled up next to him. His hand absentmindedly fell onto Naiad and he began running his hands through her fur.

"You shouldn't hate Hikaru. She's really nice," Kaimu explained. "Maybe not _all_ the time, but you still shouldn't scratch her."

Naiad purred loudly as Kaimu continued petting her. She knew she should be nice to Hikaru, but she couldn't help herself. Before she had been sent to this century she had been dear lady Michiru's kitten, though she wouldn't remember, as she was too young and it had been many centuries ago. Michiru's older sister, Misora, would always prank her and anytime Naiad had confronted Michiru about it she denied that Misora would ever do anything like that.

Now that Naiad had been reawaken, though, not all her memories had been, she choose to take out the past on Michiru's daughter, Hikaru. Perhaps, if Hikaru hadn't reacted so badly to it Naiad would've stopped, but she found it quite hilarious when Hikaru would freak out.

"Lily get out!" Naiad heard Hikaru scream. She popped her head up and looked at Kaimu, smirking evilly when she saw that he was asleep, she got down off his bed and quickly went to Hikaru's room. She spotted a very temperamental Hikaru standing over her sister, pointing her finger toward the door.

"Get. Out." Hikaru screamed. At that instant, Lilac took Lily's small hand and led her out. Upon pushing the door open, Naiad zoomed in and grabbed something of Hikaru's and then she was gone in a flash; with Hikaru coming after her. Naiad went through the kitty door and Hikaru went out the door.

"Stupid cat! Give it back!" Hikaru screamed. Naiad climbed up into the tree. Hikaru glared at her and grabbed onto the branch and hoisted herself up. She very nervously climbed up toward Naiad, and was just in reach of her. "Give me back my doll."

"Wh-" Naiad stopped herself, but knew it was too late. Hikaru's jaw dropped open. Naiad jumped from branch to branch and out of the tree leaving the doll at the bottom of the tree. She then quickly dashed across the yard and over the fence. Hikaru watched until the cat became a blur.

Hikaru heard soft cries from down below, she looked down to see her little brother in tears. She hesitated for a moment, already having a feeling as to what was wrong, but asked anyway, "What's wrong?" She climbed back down out of the tree and put a comforting hand on her little brother's shoulder.

"Naiad's gone. I can't find her anywhere," Kaimu said, becoming more tearful. "Have you seen her?"

Hikaru glanced down at the doll, sighing inwardly she finally said, "She's probably just off catching a bird or something."

"Okay," Kaimu said. "Just be on the lookout for her."

Hikaru was about to reply back with something very sarcastic but decided against it considering the circumstances. She went back inside, leaving her little brother outside by himself, and went back upstairs to her room. One good thing about Morgan's pet dying was her mother had yet to give her large amounts of chores.

"Hey everyone." Hikaru acknowledged everyone that was in her room with a quick glance.

"You really shouldn't be so hard on your little sister. She only wants-" Taylor stopped when she saw Hikaru's curt glare.

"She's _annoying_! And just a pest. Why do I need to be nice to her?" Hikaru argued. "She only comes in here and ruins all my stuff. She pulled apart my puzzle that me and Morgan worked on. She drew on all my pictures I made. She tore up my scrap book. She cut **holes** into some of my clothes. She's _annoying_ and a _pest_."

"I'm sure at one time you did the same to your mama and she didn't get angry at you," Taylor pointed out. "Madeline isn't always on her best behavior, but that's no reason to completely ignore your little sister."

Hikaru gave Taylor one last glare and then slammed her door shut, stalking off down the hall. She yanked open the closet door, pushing some of the shoes out of the bottom of it she sat down on a clear spot after shutting the door.

The girls piled out of Hikaru's room, looking for her. "I wonder where she went?" Lilac asked.

"You were pretty hard on her, Taylor…" Hana pointed out. An aroma hit Hana and the other children's noses instantly, and they each perked up.

"Oh goodies!" Lilac said delightfully and took off down the stairs. The other's followed after her and went toward the kitchen where Makoto was baking cookies and a cake.

"There's a cookout in the back," Isamu Kino said walking through the kitchen and to the patio doors. The girls deserted Makoto's desserts; for they were quite done yet and went outside where Haruka was grilling up some hamburgers and hotdogs. Minako and Michiru were having a small game with Kaimu, Lily, and Madeline.

Taylor was slightly shocked to see that Kaimu was so good with the younger children. Considering his sister didn't demonstrate those same characteristics. Taylor wondered how two siblings could be completely different. Taylor had remembered Hikaru always being happy and one of the most caring people, but she changed quite a bit over the past few months.

"I wonder if Hikaru's alright. She's not out here," Ginny pointed out. Hana shrugged and went to join in the tossing game with the babies. Ginny turned around and went back inside. Taylor smiled warmly to herself. Ginny had the sweetest soul of them all. She was only six-years-old, but by far the calmest and most caring.

Ginny ran back upstairs just in time to see Morgan open the closet door and Hikaru fell out of it. "Ow." Hikaru grumbled, rubbing her head. "Can't you go find your own closet?"

Morgan gave Hikaru a funny look, "I have a room. Why do I need a closet? And why are _you_ in the closet?"

"Because I need to be," Hikaru said and attempted to shut the door, but Morgan grabbed onto the door and held it open.

"Stop being angry," Morgan said. "This isn't you Hikaru. What happen to the Hikaru that everyone knew?"

"She died! Now leave me alone!" screamed Hikaru. And she grabbed a hold of the doorknob and yanked the door closed. Morgan rolled her eyes. Turning to face Ginny she shrugged her shoulders and went past her.

"What's going on up here?" Makoto asked with Michiru close behind her.

"Hikaru's gone and locked herself in the closet," Morgan replied as she continued to walk closer to her room. "I don't know what's gotten into her, but it's becoming really frustrating." She shut her door and left Makoto, Michiru, and Ginny standing out in the hallway flabbergasted.

Ginny ran over to the closet and pulled the door open. Hikaru snapped, "I said leave me alone!" She looked up seeing that it was her cousin, Ginny and quickly apologized.

Michiru looked desperately at Makoto for some sort of help, though she wasn't quite sure what kind of help she needed. This was _her_ daughter and Michiru was just now beginning to realize that since the divorce had taken place Hikaru had become more distant with everyone. Haruka walked upstairs, looking for Michiru to tell her that dinner was ready, when she realized there was this sadden look hidden deep in Michiru's beautiful sea-green eyes.

"What's the matter?" Haruka asked, as her hand snaked around Michiru's shoulders. She glanced over toward the closet, dumbfounded, "Why is Ginny talking to the closet?"

Makoto laughed, "Hikaru's in there."

"Ack, not again!" Haruka said and walked over toward the closet. "What's going on this time kid?"

Ginny stepped back and allowed Haruka to talk with Hikaru. Michiru watched as Haruka was able to get Hikaru to come out of the closet and lead her downstairs. Michiru sat down on the step, wondering where she had gone wrong as a parent? Makoto sat down next to her.

"I'm sure Hikaru would love for her mother to be there for her," Makoto insisted. "Perhaps, you're both misunderstood."

"It's my fault. Anytime Hikaru wants to speak with me I always tell her I'm too busy with the baby. No wonder why she can't stand Lily." Michiru explained. "I need to go find her and set things right."

"Mhmm." Makoto agreed and watched as Michiru walked quickly down the stairs to go catch up with Haruka and Hikaru. Makoto was glad that she and her children had a close bond. Though, at times they argued with one another about their freedom and what they could and couldn't do. Makoto had to remind them numerous amounts of times, that even though they lived in an extremely safe city and that the Palace protected them well, that they were still _just _children and didn't need to be wandering the streets. They had a very low crime rate, but Makoto didn't want to take that one percent chance of having one of her children taken from her. Though, she couldn't always keep up with them, as they liked to wander after school.

Makoto felt a hand touch her shoulder, startled she turned around to see Ginny standing there. "Hello!" The little girl giggled. "What are you thinking about?"

"Motherly things." Makoto replied. "And yourself?"

"Oh, I don't know. Kid stuff." Ginny giggled again and took off downstairs leaving Makoto in the oblivion. Ginny squeezed through a tiny crack in the door and managed to get outside.

"You're allowed to open the door," Hana pointed out. "I forgot though, you like to show how small you are. I could squeeze through that crack too."

"Sure you can," Ginny said and ran over toward her mother who was making her and her brother a hotdog.

"Ah, there you are Ginny. I was just about to go look for you," Hotaru said, turning around just for a second. Kaemon reached up and pulled down both plates and sent them crashing to the ground. Hotaru turned around and stared in anguish at the hotdogs. "I just made those Kaemon."

"Sowwy." he said and picked up the hotdogs that were now covered in dirt and grass.

"Ewww! I'm not eating that!" Ginny gasped in horror. "Gross! Gross! Gross!"

Minako and Makoto quickly intervened and helped Hotaru make their plates for a second time. "Madeline does that every once in a while."

…

Michiru had caught up with Haruka and Hikaru. "May I speak with her?" Michiru asked Haruka. "I think we both have some explaining to do." Haruka nodded in departed from the both of them. She headed back toward the house.

Hikaru turned her back toward Michiru, "What do you want?"

Michiru bit the bottom of her lip to stop herself from snapping at Hikaru's ugly behavior. "We need to talk before things get any worse."

Hikaru turned around, "What should we talk about? And why now? Why do you want to talk to me now?"

Michiru sat down on the curb and Hikaru followed suit. Michiru started explaining her actions to her young daughter and why she had done it. They talked for quite a while telling each other things that were bothering them and what they could do to improve their mother-daughter relationship with one another. Michiru clarified to Hikaru that because a mother punishes their daughter doesn't mean she loves her any less.

"Do you remember when Morgan and Hana could do whatever they liked?" Michiru asked and Hikaru quickly nodded in her head in horror. "Well, if I allowed you to get away with things and not punish you, then you could end up like their old selves. Now, unfortunately, Hana hasn't yet improved a hundred percent, but she's a lot better than before. She still has Haruka's blood running through her."

Hikaru nodded in agreement, "I get it, but I just want you to listen to me and stop playing with Lily all the time."

"Lily needs me just as you do. I don't want you to hate your sister because I paid more attention to her than you. She's very young and needs a lot of attention. It would help if you played with her as well," Michiru explained. "I don't except you to change overnight, just as I hope you don't expect me to change overnight, but I would love to have my sweet daughter back. The one who always looked forward to the future and wouldn't let anything put her down. Right now, I have a very bitter daughter who is snapping out at everyone and is eventually going to lose her friends."

"That wouldn't happen!" Hikaru huffed. "Would it?"

Michiru sighed, "Yes, if you continue to do what you are doing you'll eventually be left alone."

"I don't want to be alone." Hikaru said, frowning.

"You still have that chance to change, sweetie." Michiru replied.

"Okay mommy," Hikaru leaned in and gave her mother a big hug. Michiru returned the favor and gave her a huge hug. "I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetie. Now we better get back home and see what everyone is up to." Michiru pointed out. She stood up and held out her hand for Hikaru to take. Hikaru took her hand and Michiru pulled her up. They walked back to the house, Michiru quickly stole a glance from the Palace. She could feel her stomach twisting in knots as she thought about her daughter and how she would take the news. Everyone had decided that they would tell their children as soon as school got out in April. It would give them two months for it all to sink in before they made their final decisions as families to return to the palace.

**Authors Note**: I'm starting Chapter Six right away and will hopefully have it updated by tonight. I have a few new ideas for my story and would like your opinion. Not for this story but the next one following it. Okay, I've been watching the Pegasus series and such. Well, the Amazon Quartets are supposed to be the protectors of Chibiusa in the manga. And I would like to continue with that idea. What would basically happen is the Amazon's would protect Chibiusa and eventually, Helios in the late future.

My Chibi Senshi team would protect the twins, Hailey and Mamoru. Chibi Venus, Taylor Aino, would be the leader of _my_ Chibi Senshi's. And of course, the Original Team of Senshi's would still protect the Queen and King.

Anyway, I've got mostly all the pictures of the Chibi Senshi's posted on Deviantart, if you would like to check that out. I'm also debating on whether or not to call them the Celestial scouts. When they reach thirteen they are supposed to be able to enter their new from and become the Celestial Senshi's, but I've never really cared for the word Celestial… I'm looking for a new team name for my Chibi Senshi's. Considering they're still young I have plenty of time to come up with a name, but would like one soon. If anyone has any ideas please let me know.

I've thought about the Starlight Senshi's. So it would be Starlight Venus, Starlight Neptune, and etc. Feedback please!!!!!!!


	6. Risky Chance

Chapter Six- Risky Chance

Neo-Queen Serenity's feet shuffled around as she attempted to find the light switch with her eyes still shut. She fumbled around, stubbing her toe a few times, but kept her mouth quiet even though her toe was throbbing. Her hand finally touched the light switch and she flipped the light on; King Endymion didn't move. Just as she had expected. She moseyed on down the hall, flipping on the lights as she made her way. The sun was just barely making it's way over the horizon.

She crept quietly into her eldest daughter's room. Chibiusa stirred and sat up causing Neo-Queen Serenity to smile. She sat down on the edge of her bed and handed Chibiusa her hairbrush off her vanity. Chibiusa started brushing out her medium length pink hair.

Yawning she asked, "How did your talks go with Makoto, Minako, and the others?"

Neo-Queen Serenity looked out Chibiusa's window, with a sense of defeat, "I really don't know what's going to happen. I'd expect Makoto and Minako will come back, but as for the others…I really don't know. Hotaru's answer seemed hopeful."

Chibiusa's eyes widened in surprise, "Hotaru?" She turned around and fluffed her pillow up and then rested on it. "It's weird that she's now a grown woman and that we were friends many, many, many years ago."

Neo-Queen Serenity nodded, "It must be difficult for you to see Hotaru with children and a husband now. Too bad she couldn't be a child as well." The Queen joked.

Chibiusa laughed, "Yeah, too bad, but mama everyone's changed. For starters, the outers having children just seems absurd. Especially, Sailor Pluto, though it hasn't been stated yet if she even has a child. Her disappearance is quite unraveling and nerve racking."

Neo-Queen Serenity now looked at her daughter with curiosity and a bit of hidden shock. She always thought it was strange as to how the Outers had ended up with children and it didn't quite make complete sense to her, considering their personalities and destiny always kept them from other sorts of things, but she was happy to see that they did have children.

Chibiusa crossed her legs and continued speaking with her mother, "And another thing, when I went back to the past. Michiru and Haruka were cold and always fought alone. Even when Setsuna and Hotaru tried to team up with them, Haruka and Michiru always had a different style of fighting. Take for instance the very last battle, they sided with the enemy in an attempt to really destroy her, but do you really think they'll be able come together as a team when in the past they failed so many times?"

Serenity nodded in agreement with Chibiusa, "Yes, sweetie. I do understand where you are coming from, but it's not up to them anymore. It will be up to their children as to whether or not they come with here to be with us. Even though it was their destiny to protect the outside solar system there hasn't been an attack in over a hundred centuries, that I know of. I can only assume that the reason why we were awoken eleven years ago was because of this evil threat that Rei has been having visions about for the past two years." The Queen shared with her daughter.

"How much time has passed since we were reawaken?" Chibiusa asked, sitting up, with intense curiosity shinning brightly through her eyes.

"Well, let's see. I remember the King and I finally getting married. It was beautiful and so romantic," Neo-Queen Serenity gushed happily as she thought back to their wedding day. "Everyone was there. My team was there and so were Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru, and Setsuna. It was a beautiful wedding. The honey moon." Serenity paused momentarily and giggled. "And that's all that I remember. We must've been put into a deep sleep after or during the honey moon. When we woke back up many, many centuries later. Three hundred years if you'd like to put that into perspective and we've been awoken for eleven years."

"Ah, so I was born shortly after everyone was woken up from their deep slumber?" Chibiusa asked, leaning in extremely close to her mother. She was growing more excited as her mother continued on.

Laughing, Serenity nodded her head, "I guess during our honey moon was when you were conceived, but then since we were sleeping you small little embryo was sleeping as well. It was quite confusing being woken back up after so many centuries and ending up pregnant for few months I didn't know who the father was, considering our memories were slightly hazy. I had thought it was Endymion, but I wasn't sure."

Chibiusa fell sideways off her bed, "I was in the womb for three-hundred-years?"

Serenity doubled over with laughter, "How many people can say that, now? You must look on the optimistic side of things!"

Chibiusa gritted her teeth, as she thought how slumbering in a womb for three hundred years could possibly be looked at as a good thing, but as she thought about Serenity looking for her father and all of the confusing it must've caused her a smile appeared on her face. "What'd ya do? Go up to all the guys in Crystal Tokyo and ask them if they were your husband? That would be a scene to see."

he reenacted how she thought it must've looked. She pretended to poke a man's shoulder and then proceeded to ask him, "Excuse me sir, but can you tell me if you are my husband? I have slight amnesia and can't seem to remember." She turned to the other side and pretended to poke another man's shoulder, this time she acted as if she was about to cry, "I'm looking for my husband, but I can't remember what he looks like. Do I look like your wife, possibly? Oh, please tell me you're my husband!"

Serenity was wincing as her ten-year-old daughter made fun of her situation. She tried hard not to say anything, as Chibiusa continued on with her reenactments. All her grimacing disappeared when she saw her husband appear in the doorway. The corners of her mouth moved upward making her look suspicious. Chibiusa didn't catch it and she continued on.

"I don't think that's how it happened," King Endymion replied. "You make your mother look like a nutcase. She didn't go around panicking about the situation. Yes, it scared her a lot, but I was with her the entire time. We both had our suspicions that it was ourselves that were married to each other, but we didn't say anything until our memories came back to us."

Chibiusa sunk down to the floor as she looked up at her father, "I'm sorry. I guess I still think of how she acted when I went back to the past for scout training."

King Endymion grinned mischievously, "Yes, our idea really. Ah, the chaos it brought upon everyone sending a child from the future to the past."

"But you said it was so I could-"

"Yes, Chibiusa it was for those reasons. We wanted you to make friends and to train as a Chibi Scout, the chaos was just an added bonus. Even though, I knew it was myself that would be tortured and make huge mistakes, it's still amusing to look back on those days and laugh," Serenity explained. Then she flattened down her silk pajama's and sat up straighter than before. "Not only was it to mature you Chibiusa, it was also to help my old self become a better person."

King Endymion nodded in agreement, "The only problem we had was when you were a baby."

Chibiusa looked up at her father haughtily," I was a cute baby!"

"No. No. Not that. We didn't know how to change a diaper to save our lives," King Endymion explained. "Thank the heavens for Ami-Chan."

Chibiusa thought amusingly to the situation, "Yeah, I bet that was fun. Glad I've already got my practice in. I'll be a really great mom someday."

King Endymion's eyes widened in horror, "Just wait. We don't want another set of feet running around."

"I'm ten," Chibiusa gave a gusty sigh. "I'll wait."

King Endymion's face had turned bright red and he slipped away from the room. Chibiusa turned to her mother and both of them busted out with laughter. Hailey and Mamoru came into the room, both of them seemed to have some hence of annoyance etched on their faces.

"I'm sleeping!" Hailey yelled over their laughter, quickly silencing the two of them.

"That better," Mamoru said and he and his sister walked out of the room and stumbled to the living room. Hailey rolled up into a ball on the huge, royal red footrest. Mamoru made it to the couch, resting his head against the armchair, he shut his eyes and fell back asleep. King Endymion walked in grumbling when he saw that the twins had fallen back asleep. He disappeared momentarily and reappeared with a huge water gun. He aimed and fired at Mamoru first, who shot up immediately and glared angrily at his father. Ignoring his sons constant glares, he aimed at his daughter next and soaked her with water. Hailey went flailing up, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"No! No! No!" She dove behind the footrest.

"Why you do that?" Mamoru asked, but he ducked behind the couch as his father squirted him again. Neo-Queen Serenity walked in with her daughter behind her, wondering what all the fuss was about. She saw her husband and the twins and quickly realized what was going on.

"It's time for you to get up and stay away. It's a beautiful day outside and quite early, why don't you and your father go out and play some ball? Or you can ride your bike? Or…" Serenity narrowed her eyes at the gun, "You can play water gun fight outside."

"Okay." Mamoru said and jumped down off the couch. Taking his father's hand he begged for him to help him change into his day clothes. "Come on Papa!"

Neo-Queen Serenity smiled as King Endymion relentlessly picked up Mamoru and toted him to his bedroom. He shot Serenity a quick glare and mouthed, "Thank you."

"Anytime!" Serenity smiled, and then looked at her youngest daughter. "And how about if we hang out together today?"

Hailey stood up from behind the footrest and walked over to her mother, "Can we play dectives?"

"It's de-tec-tives, Hailey." Chibiusa explained and quickly wiping the confused expression off her mother's face.

"Perfect game! Now, I'll be the lead detective and you two better let me take down the bad guy," Neo-Queen Serenity said mischievously. "Now who's going to be the bad guy?"

Chibiusa grinned from ear to ear, "That's easy. The two with water guns."

"Yes! Of course! I'm so blessed to have such a smart daughter," Neo-Queen Serenity said making Chibiusa turn bright red. Chibiusa turned her gaze away from her mother and looked down at the floor. "Alright, let's get your brother and father- the bad guys!"

King Endymion was just coming through with Mamoru right behind him with a startled look on his face, "The bad guys?"

"You silly! We're playing a game." Neo-Queen Serenity explained in a childish voice.

"Ah, I see." King Endymion said. "Well son, are you ready to be the bad guy?"

"Mommy thinks I'm bad?" Mamoru asked.

"Never mind," Endymion said. "We have to take mommies jewelry before she gets to it."

"Okay!" Mamoru said and took off toward his parents bedroom. Endymion turned around grinning in satisfaction on a flustered Neo-Queen Serenity.

"Next time, you be the bad guy." He said and walked after his son.

…

Early Thursday morning…

"Bye sweetie!" Hotaru called out to her daughter through her classroom. Ginny waved back, hoping that it would get her mother out of the classroom. One of Ginny's friends made a comment that stirred something in her mind.

"Your mom seems really nice," Kotori acknowledged to Ginny Tomoe.

"Yeah, but she can be embarrassing," Ginny said, looking at her mother out of the corner of her eye.

Kotori shrugged, "I'd like my mother to say goodbye to me. Even if it is really embarrassing. You know what I'd do?"

Ginny shook her head, and focused on a piece of paper that was on her desk. "No, what would you do?" Ginny was hoping that her mother had left by now.

"I'd give her a great big hug and a kiss because you never know when she's going to be gone forever and you should always cherish those moments with your mom and dad," Kotori explained.

Ginny looked up at her slightly ashamed, "I guess you're right, but it's still embarrassing."

Kotori giggled, "That's a parents job."

Ginny glanced out from the corner of her eye again, just in time to see her mother turn away. She looked back at Kotori who seemed to be telling her with motion to go after her mother. Ginny's heart was racing, but she called out after her mom, "Wait, mama!" Hotaru turned around just in time as Ginny raced into her arms. "I love you, mommy." Ginny whispered.

"And I love you," Hotaru hugged back with a warm smile on her face. The bell rung and Ginny quickly slid back into her classroom and took her seat. She gave her friend, Kotori, a thumbs up. Both girls giggled and the teacher began teaching.

In Hikaru, Hana, and Lilac's class they were secretly discussing when they were going to sneak back into the palace. They had done their in-school-suspension yesterday and were already back in class much to their teacher's dismay.

"We're still grounded," Lilac complained quietly. "The only one that's not is Kaimu. We won't be able to go back into the Palace till next week and that's if my mom doesn't lock me in my room."

"So we'll use my brother. It'll be easy. See, Naiad's missing so I could tell my mom and she might let us go out looking for her." Hikaru explained.

"She'll make Morgan go with you," Hana pointed out. "And Morgan can't get into the Palace."

"She can just stand outside of it and we'll go in and explain to our new friends-" Hikaru stopped when Hana's harsh glare appeared on her face. "I said our."

"So. I don't think it's a good idea." Hana said loudly, sparking her teacher's fiery temper.

"You, young lady, come sit over here, now." Their teacher yelled, pointing to an empty chair that was facing a corner. Hana grumbled and moved up toward the front and into the chair. She placed her feet on the wall and leaned the chair back on two legs causing the children to giggle.

Maru took this time to lean over and whisper to Lilac and Hikaru, "I can help you look for the kitten? I think I've seen her. Does she have a strange symbol on the bottom of her paw?"

Hikaru nodded casually, while Lilac was crawling in her skin. She wondered how this girl knew that much about Hikaru's kitten. Maru smiled, "She's at my house."

"Stupid cat," Hikaru replied. She leaned up toward Maru and quickly responded, "Okay, I'll let my mom know I'm going to your house to get Naiad. I'm sure she'll let me.'

Maru nodded and both girls went back to doing their work, while Lilac stared dumbfounded at the new girl. She was wondering why she had been listening and why Hikaru didn't seem concerned that someone else may know about their sneaking into the palace.

After school, Hikaru's planned seemed to work quite well. Her mother agreed to let her go over to Maru's house to get the kitten. Hikaru left quickly, with Hana scowling at her, and calling her a traitor all the way till the end of the driveway. When Hikaru got far enough away she took off in a sprint and headed straight toward the Palace. Haruka stepped out of the house and asked which way Hikaru had went.

Hana panicked, "Why?"

"Because I have to go and make sure she does what she's supposed to do," Haruka explained and then asked, "Why am I answering to you? You're the child, I'm the adult. Now which way did she go?"

"That way," Hana said pointing in the opposite direction. Haruka nodded and began in the other direction. "Where you going? She went the other way!"

"I was young once," Haruka replied and continued walking after Hikaru. Hana paced back up and forth the driveway, wondering how any of this could possibly go right.

Maru walked up toward Hikaru who was just about to get into the water, "I wouldn't do that. You have a follower. I saw her on the way over here."

"Who?" Hikaru asked and backed away from the water.

"It doesn't matter. You're here to get the kitten, right?" Maru asked and handed Naiad out to her. "Now you better go before you end up in major trouble."

Hikaru grumbled and started walking away from the Palace. She was scowling to herself. She didn't know why she had bothered to listen to the new girl or why she just happened to be around the Palace when Hikaru came. Maru hadn't told Hikaru where she lived, but they had exchanged phone numbers and Hikaru had told her she was going to call her and let her know when she was coming by. Instead though, the young girl had shown up, unexpectedly and told her that it was a bad idea to go into the Palace.

"Aha! I caught you," Haruka said to little Hikaru. Hikaru looked up at her with a horrified look, her heart was pounding extremely fast, and she was feeling dizzy. "Oh, I see. You did get the cat. Well, let's go home."

"You spied on me?" Hikaru asked, her panic snapped into anger.

"You're in trouble kiddo. We wanted to make sure you weren't wandering off to the park or something, but as seeing you didn't I guess I owe you an apology. I'm sorry." Haruka said. Hikaru didn't reply to Haruka, she just looked down at the ground and walked in silence all the way home. She guessed they would just have to sneak back into the Palace when they weren't grounded anymore.

**Authors Note: **

An answer to Meneldur and anyone else who is curious; Yes, Helios, is just a love interests right now, but in the late future, many moons from now, I'm going to have him and Chibiusa get married. Which would be how he gets dragged into the picture. I'm not really interested in coming up with a full background for Helios.

I know about the Outer and Inner's fighting and such against each other, and I'm aware that they had different reasons for being Senshi's. Remember that my fanfic is AU, so some things will be different and not all to Cannon. I just liked the Amazon Quartet's, and that's the reason why I'm thinking about adding them to the story.

Yes, the Outers will always be stronger, but we are talking about a different generation. One that's probably more likely be able to work together than what their parents did. And also, the Outers didn't go back and return to the outer solar system, they stayed on earth and raised Hotaru. At least, that's what I've gathered. I could be completely wrong, as I haven't seen all of the Stars Series yet, but I do have it on DVD.

I wanted to add some of the old Characters to my story because sometimes they can be forgotten, in both Fanfiction and Art. That's really all.

Hehe, and that thing about Helios was funny, but nah, I don't think I'll focus on his parents or anything. Ah, then there will be problems with the whole dream scenario. Helios protector of dreams- I've already thought about this. Either, I'll have a new heir take his place or I'll have him go back and forth between his world and Chibiusa's.

Ah, I almost forgot, the leadership thing. It's not entirely written in stone as to who has to be leader, considering circumstances I don't think I'll have two leaders-but one. Chibi Venus. My Chibi Senshi's are quite different from their parents and do have different views and destinies.

I could make Chibi Uranus be the leader of the Outer Senshi's, but then I'd feel that would divide them and cause riots between two different teams that would be living together and fighting together. And Chibi Venus would more than likely include everyone else in the leadership role, she'd look to them for ideas and etc. I hope this makes sense and doesn't cause anyone to dislike the story or my writing style. Though, I'm not sure if my writing style is that good, but anyway the question still stands about the Amazon Quartet's.


	7. Chaos Party

Authors Note: Before you read, you'll see a side to Hana that you've never seen toward her older sister.

Chapter Seven- Chaos Party

Over the next few weeks, the children spent most of their afternoons either at clubs or at home. Hana and Lilac had joined track and were training hard for the big track meet. Hotaru and Matthew decided to sign Ginny up for ballet. Isamu and Morgan, had coincidently, joined an evening Karate class together. Hana rolled her eyes in disgust at her older sister and her crush. She couldn't understand why they liked spending time together, and why Isamu would always give Morgan a quick kiss on her cheek anytime they were about to separate. The entire situation disgusted Hana. Haruka, Makoto, and Fumito didn't seem to worry. They always joked around saying how cute it was that their children had a crush on each other- though, both would turn red and deny anything of the sort.

Hikaru preferred to stay home with her mother, instead of joining a sport. Kaimu, with much guidance and pep-talks, joined the soccer team. Michiru and Haruka had discussed about Hikaru's lack of sport and decided it would be best if she had some bonding time with them and little Lily. There was always time to put her in a sport, but right now Haruka and Michiru felt that it was in Hikaru's best interest to deal with her emotions.

Unfortunately, regardless of the fact that Maru had saved Hikaru from their secret being found out, Hana wouldn't give in to being the young girls friend. She'd always interrupt Hikaru right as they started talking. And even though Hana saw how sad Maru's eyes got when she pulled Hikaru away from her, she chose to not let her guard down.

Everyone chorused in singing happy birthday to Hana. The newly aged nine-year-old girl beamed as the spotlight was on her. She knew this birthday was bound to be more exciting then Kaemon's, who only just had his birthday two days before hers. She had to admit, she didn't care for sharing her birthday with the little squirt, especially considering she wasn't allowed to knock the piñata down with one swing. Everyone cheered as Hana blew out the candles.

"Can we get back in the pool?" Lilac asked, once the cheering had died down.

Michiru nodded, and the screaming girls and boys took off outside. Hana slumped down in her chair as she watched all her friends make a mad dash toward the pool. Isamu did a flip into the pool, which made everyone cheer.

"What's the matter?" Michiru asked Hana. "Why don't you go outside and play with your friends?"

"I wanted to hit the piñata and open my presents," Hana frowned. "But everyone's more interested in playing in the pool."

Michiru smiled understandingly, "You know, even though this is your birthday party, Hana, and everyone should be spending time with the birthday girl, I don't believe that's going to happen."

Hana looked up at Michiru horror stricken, "Aren't you supposed to make me feel better?"

Michiru sighed, "Hana, you're always in the spotlight. Even at your cousin Kaemon's birthday party you put yourself in the spotlight. Why don't you try to join in, instead of goofing off and trying to make it all about you."

"I don't make it all about me!" Hana argued.

Haruka, who was pretending to organize Hana's birthday presents, finally stepped in. "Sweetie, I'm afraid you do. Hikaru's tells us she's trying to make a new friend at school, but you keep getting in the way?"

"Traitor!" Hana smarted off. "What's Hikaru got to do with this?"

Haruka shook her head disappointed, "Nothing. Why don't you go on about your business. Enjoy your birthday party."

Hana shot her mother a sniping glare, and went outside toward the pool. She stood up on the ladder and glared down at the other children. Morgan and Isamu were chasing each other around in the pool, and the other children had a huge beach ball and were passing it back to each other. Lilac looked up at Hana, not realizing her bitterness, she said, "Come on in and join the game!"

Hana looked at her older sister, who just happened to look up at her at the same time. Hana shook her head and stepped off the ladder. She walked over toward the play, where Minako was watching the younger children. Hana decided to take in interest in little Lily, by pushing her on the baby swing. Kaemon and Madeline were running wildly, chasing each other. Kaemon turned around and Madeline smacked right into him knocking her flat on her bottom. Madeline gave a screech and tears rolled down her face. Kaemon's eyes flared up with concern. He got down on his knees and took a closer look at her, petting her arm he asked,

"You ok?" in his two-year-old babyish voice. She only continued to cry, which gave Kaemon an uneasy feeling that he was going to be in trouble. He glanced up and saw Minako coming down. She picked her daughter up and she became quiet almost instantly. Kaemon forgetting about the incident just as quick as she had stopped crying, climbed up the playground stairs to get to the slide. Hana deserted Lily and went to play with Kaemon.

Meanwhile, in the pool, Isamu asked, "What's wrong with your sister?"

"She's being a jealous brat, as always," Morgan replied. "I kind of wish that I could disinvite to my birthday in May, but Haruka-papa says no."

"Makes me glad that Lilac's not as self-centered as Hana is." Isamu grunted.

"Hey! Who's talking about me?" Lilac asked, turning away from the beach ball game and looking at her brother. "I heard my name!"

Morgan and Isamu looked at one another and busted out with laughter. Lilac turned bright red and turned back toward the game.

After a few hours of being in the pool, Hikaru finally got out, followed one by one by each of the other children. The blue haired girl walked over to her best friend, who was beginning to look worn out by Kaemon who was dragging her around everywhere. Hikaru leaned against the wooden pole, her legs, arms, and even ribcage were sore from swimming around in the pool. Hotaru came over and picked up a very whiny Kaemon and carried him back inside. A few seconds later, Michiru came and took a cranky Lily out of the baby swing, her head kept bobbing back and she'd wake up fussy.

"Thank you for keeping an eye on her, Hana," Michiru said and ruffled the girls blond hair before she went back over toward the picnic table. Hana plopped down exhaustedly into the swing, and rocked back and forth gently. Hikaru sat down in the seat next to hers.

"I don't get it. You could've abandoned them, but you didn't. Why'd you chose to play with them instead of with your friends?" Hikaru asked.

Hana shrugged, "Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa say I'm self-centered and Morgan makes me sick."

Hikaru sighed, and turned to look up at the sky. She didn't understand why Morgan and Hana's relationship was changing when they had always been so close. They were always havocking chaos some where's, but not anymore. Ever since Morgan's pet died about a month ago and started hanging out more with Isamu, Hana didn't have any respect for her.

Hana broke through Hikaru's thoughts, "Are we going to sneak into the Palace?"

Hikaru looked up at her best friend, "I…don't know. Maybe you should just go with Lilac and Ginny."

"No!" Hana shot out. "You're going. Stop being whinny."

Hikaru turned to Hana, with disgust spread all over her face, "You are self-centered and selfish."

"Am not!"

"You are, Hana! Look in the mirror!"

Michiru and Haruka glanced over toward the two girls, who were standing up and both looking at each other with resentment and anger. Though, it wasn't related to their argument, Michiru suddenly realized that it would be next month that they would be telling their children about their destiny. And from their reactions they would decide on whether or not if they'd leave for the Palace.

"It's time to break the Piñata." Makoto said, breaking into the girls argument before it got heated. The girls split and went completely different direction, Hana headed toward the piñata and Hikaru went inside. Makoto turned to Michiru and Haruka and whispered just loud enough for only their ears, "For being so young, they sure can get into some intense arguments."

"We know." Haruka sighed. "It seems that we can get one kid going on the right path and then another one falls off. Never ending battle."

Fumito turned and eyeballed his two friends, Minako and Hiro, "See, if you keep expanding your family you're going to go completely nuts!"

Minako glared playfully at Fumito, "We're quite capable of raising a large family."

"I still think you should stop," Makoto added. "Just saying, with the new threat at our throats, I'm surprised your still going to have more children."

Minako shrugged, "We're fine with it. I'm sure Taylor's children will face the same thing as well."

Makoto nodded, in agreement, "Next month, I can't believe it." She glanced over toward the children that were lining up to hit the piñata. Hana was, of course, first and as seeing it was her birthday they couldn't say no. Michiru took out the camera, leaving Lily in her playpen, she walked over to take pictures. Makoto and Haruka went over to help out with the children.

Haruka blind folded Hana, then whispering in her ear, "Take it easy." She spun her around. Haruka stopped her at once, and then let her go. Hana took one swing, but missed the piñata completely. Everyone chorused, "One!" Hana focused on the target. Her eyes were tightly shut before she realized she could open them. She found once she had opened her eyes that she could see through it, smiling inside, she found a true target, and acting as if it was an accident she took the bat and swung it back over her shoulder and just as she launched the bat forward it was stopped by a stronger force.

Hana took off the blindfold and looked up at her mother haughtily. "Why'd you do that?"

"You were about to knock out one of the children. The piñata is over there," Haruka said and turned her daughter around to point her toward the piñata. Angered, Hana walked over to it and swung her bat repeatedly until it busted open. The children were upset about not having a turn. Hana turned back around and shot her older sister a look of hatred. Morgan stood there pinned with anguishing fear- Hana's 'almost' incident was not intended to be an accident. Morgan realized that she was aiming for her. A panic rose up inside of her and she ran off toward the house. She slid the sliding glass door open and ran up the stairs, slamming the door and locking it.

Her legs went out from under her and she collapsed onto the floor. Soft sobs escaped from her, balling up into a ball, for the first time in her life she wished her father was still alive and was able to comfort her and maybe help out her younger sister.

Downstairs, Hikaru had cornered the kitten into the bathroom, "Alright, I know I'm not crazy, now it's time to come clean. Who are you and why can you talk?"

Naiad meowed and tilted her head, as if Hikaru was crazy. Hikaru glared at the kitten, "Talk. Or I'll dunk you in the water." Naiad still wouldn't speak. Hikaru beginning to feel as if maybe she had just mistaken for hearing Naiad almost saying something, picked her up by the scruff of her neck and neared the bathtub. She turned it on and Naiad used her back paws to claw Hikaru, but not matter how many times she clawed Hikaru she was persistent as she came closer toward the running water.

Finally, Naiad gave a loud yelp, "Okay! I'll talk!"

Hikaru set Naiad down on the toilet, but kept the water running. Part of that reason being so they wouldn't be heard. She wrapped toilet paper around her bleeding wrist and kneeled down eye level with Naiad. Her wrist was throbbing and while she wanted to cry, she had more important things to get to.

"How many others know that you can talk?"

Naiad looked down at the toilet defeated, "All the grownups and Maru…"

"Maru?" Hikaru asked alarmed.

Naiad looked up at Hikaru with watery eyes, "Please, you can't tell anyone that you know or I'll be banished forever! I'm not supposed to talk to you and the other kids."

"Why not?" Hikaru asked.

"Because, Haruka and Michiru forbidden me to."

"But why can you talk?" Hikaru asked. "And now can you tell me why you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you miss. You…You…just look so much like your mom's sister. Misora…" Naiad replied.

Hikaru gave Naiad a funny look, "My mom doesn't have a sister."

Naiad sighed, as she remembered that Hikaru knew absolutely nothing about the past and her heritage. Naiad licked her paw and then her pawed her head to clean it. "It's a long story, maybe when we're alone, I'll show you someday, but for now, I can't. Just understand that."

"Okay, but stop torturing me." Hikaru replied and there was a knock on the bathroom door. Hikaru jolted up and Naiad ran behind the toilet. The door was opened and Hikaru looked sheepishly at Haruka. "Hello."

Haruka blinked twice, before she realized Hikaru's bleeding arm and the running water. Naiad darted out of the bathroom, and Haruka asked, "We're you trying to give Naiad a bath?"

Hikaru nodded, "Yeah, for torturing me! She scratched my arm up pretty badly."

"I'm going to lock her in the basement-"

"You can't," Hikaru sighed. "Then Kaimu will be angry at me."

Haruka hesitated for a moment and then replied, "If she does it again, she's out of this house for good." Hikaru nodded in agreement and Haruka begin washing off Hikaru's scratches. Hikaru had a feeling that Naiad wouldn't be bothering her that much anymore. She couldn't get over the fact that Maru knew about Naiad's talking abilities; she would have to talk to her tomorrow about it, if only she could get away from Hana long enough to do so.

The party ended shortly after the piñata incident and Hana was once again havocking chaos. She wanted to play a video game, but Kaimu had beat her to the game station and now the two of them were arguing over it. Michiru stepped in turning off the game station she opened her mouth to speak, but Hana cut her off.

"You not my mom or my dad! So you can't tell me what to do!" Hana yelled. She stormed out of the living room and to her bedroom, slamming the door so that the pictures on the outside rattled. Kaimu looked up at his mother, with puppy-dog eyes,

"Can I play pleeeeeease?" he asked.

Michiru shook her head no, "I think this household needs a good nights rest. Up to bed, now."

Kaimu kicked his feet, "I want to play the game!"

Michiru tried to keep calm, "You can play it tomorrow after school. Right now you need to go get ready for bed."

"No!" Kaimu said, tears streaming down his face. "I want to play it now."

"Kaimu Michael Kaioh, go up to your room right now young man." Michiru said, her voice raising.

But Kaimu pressed on, "No! I don't have to listen to you."

Michiru snapped and yanked her son up off the ground, swatting his butt three times, she sent him upstairs. Once they arrived to his bedroom, Kaimu turned around, sticking his tongue out he said, "That didn't hurt!"

"Get into your night clothes, now, Kaimu!" Michiru insisted.

Kaimu climbed up in his bed, fully dressed, propping his foot up on his knee and snapped, "No!"

Haruka came up behind her, asking her if she needed any help. Michiru shook her head no. "I need to handle this one. Hana's acting up as well."

"Maybe it's a full moon," Haruka joked.

Michiru laughed quietly, "Yeah, perhaps. How are the other children?"

"Haven't seen Morgan since the Piñata incident. Lily's bathed and asleep. Hikaru's arm was cut up by the cat, but she's fine now." Haruka explained. Michiru sighed upon hearing that Naiad had attacked Hikaru again. She gave Haruka a look that said they needed to talk to Naiad. Haruka nodded an agreement, and went on her way to deal with her daughter.

It took a good hour to get the children settled down and into bed before Michiru and Haruka could relax. Both of them collapsed onto the couch and Michiru fell into Haruka's arm. "Did you ever imagine that it would be this way?"

Haruka chuckled, "No, I didn't. I was picturing more of raising Hotaru then this. I think we should've tied Hotaru down and forced her to stop growing."

"What fun would that be then? She wouldn't have Ginny. And Kaemon wouldn't have been sent to her." Michiru snuggled more cozily into Haruka's lap. "It makes sense though, as to why she was given Kaemon. Setsuna helped raised Hotaru and now it was time for Hotaru to give something back. Plus, if Setsuna's paying attention to the time line then she would've known that our households wouldn't have been a good idea."

"Eh. Could you imagine Aito's look on his face if you had brought Kaemon into your house?" Haruka asked, almost nauseated.

"I know Kaemon wouldn't be here right now, he'd be living with a completely different family. Aito would be livid if I had ever done that. Hotaru and Matthew were just meant to have Kaemon." Michiru replied her eyelids falling heavy.

Haruka stroked Michiru's beautiful aqua colored hair, and watched as she fell asleep. Smiling, Haruka couldn't imagine having her life any differently. She loved each and everyone of the children, no matter how much disorder it caused Michiru and Haruka's lives. Even though, in the past, Haruka and Michiru weren't able to spend much time together because of their life situations, Haruka wouldn't change anything about this moment. She laughed to herself as she thought about the daily troubles Michiru and her went through with the children. Just getting them out the door for school was hard enough.

The sandy-blond resituated Michiru, so that she could lay down next to her. After getting comfortable, Haruka pulled the cover off the back of the couch and placed it over them. Closing her eyes, she made way to sleep, when suddenly something small jumped up on the couch, curling up at the end near Haruka and Michiru's feet.

Haruka didn't open her eyes, but smiling cunningly, she said, "You're going to get it in the morning, Naiad."

Naiad's heart raced. She had no idea what Haruka was talking about. If she was going to be in trouble for the incident with Hikaru or if she had found out that she had been talking to her. Gulping, Naiad tried her best to get some shed eye.

Authors Note: Geez, never thought I was going to get through this chapter. I kept getting distracted by other things. Anyway, here's the seventh installment of this chapter. Uhm, this story really hasn't gone where I'd like it to go. -sigh- I mean, the characters are developing more. Hana has a lot of growing up to do. This story was supposed to be a lot lighter than what it's been turning out to be, but…I guess I sort of built the characters up this way. I still want a couple more chapters with the children sneaking into the Palace. We have one more month left before they're told about their destinies. It's March now in the story.

April= They'll be told about their destinies.

May= More character development etc.

June= Finally moving into the palace.

That's what we've basically got here. I'll let the story run it's course, as there really isn't any sense in rushing it or otherwise it'll screw up the character development. You're welcome to either hate Hana or be concerned for her. She's just an extremely jealous sister, can't wait till the tables are turned. We'll see Morgan's reaction as to her little sister being a Chibi Scout.

Read. Review, Question it.


	8. Hana's Lesson

Chapter Eight- Hana Learns a Valuable Lesson

Morgan walked into Hana's room. The girl was flopped back on her bed still in her pajama's, while Morgan was ready for school. The lizard thumped the sides of the container distracting Morgan's concentration. She turned to the caged lizard and stared at him for sometime; until Hana threw a shoe across her room hitting Morgan's arm. Morgan turned and looked at her little sister.

"What do you want?" Hana barked.

Morgan leaned against the doorframe, "I want to know why you hate me so much?"

Hana shrugged her shoulders, "It's none of your business."

Morgan rolled her eyes out of irritation, "Whatever. Sulk in your own pity-ness, as Haruka-papa always says." Morgan turned around to leave when the other shoe beamed her in the back. She stopped, hesitated to turn around and go back into her sisters room, but she continued on her way.

It was another long morning, of shoe throwing and tantrums in the Kaioh and Tenoh household. Kaimu, once again, didn't want to go to school and was still angry about not being able to play the game station. He refused to get dressed until he was allowed to play a game, but Michiru wouldn't let him have his way. She swatted his bottom three times and he finally decided to obey.

Haruka stood outside Hana's bedroom, talking to Minako, "Could you do me and Michiru a favor and stop by our house on your way to grab Morgan and Hikaru. Kaimu and Hana are being unruly this morning."

Hana flew out of her bed and snatched out her school uniform from her closet. Throwing on her clothes, she dragged the hairbrush through her blond hair, and then stepped out of her room almost ready to go. Haruka smiled to herself, her plan had worked, she patted Hana on the back and told her to grab something fast to eat and to brush her teeth. Once Hana was out of earshot, Haruka went back to talking to Minako.

"Well, it looks as if Hana got ready for school. I guess we'll meet up with you at Makoto's house then." Haruka explained.

Minako giggled, "Sure thing. Glad I could be of help."

The two hung up their phones and Haruka went to check on Michiru. She had forced Kaimu into his school uniform, but he was still upset and objecting to go to school. "Why don't you stay home with Lily and I'll bring them down to Makoto's and watch them off."

Michiru gave in quickly, "Yeah, that's fine. I need to get her up, anyway." Michiru left out of the room. Kaimu looked up at Haruka, his arms crossed and a smudged look on his face. Haruka leaned down to get the little boy and he spit in her face. Haruka wiped the spit off and then picked the little boy up and threw him over her shoulders; kicking and screaming she carried him out of the house. Morgan, Hikaru, and Hana followed them out, with their backpacks in tow. Halfway down the driveway, Kaimu had stopped his full blown out tantrum and was walking next to everyone calmly. No one said a thing to one another.

Haruka sighed in relief. Mornings proved to be the most difficult in their household. Kaimu didn't want to get up and go to school. Hana picked her days when she would decide not to go to school. Hikaru usually found something to whine about, but she had been quiet this morning. Haruka was thankful for the school, it meant her mornings, until three o'clock were peaceful and spent with Michiru. Lily wasn't much of a bother and was easy to entertain.

Once they arrived at Makoto's house, who lived closest to the school, she had baked goods for everyone. The kids chattered amongst each other as they chomped down on the early morning cookies. Hotaru gave Makoto a disapproving look. Blushing lightly, from embarrassment, Makoto explained, "I couldn't help myself. Lilac talked me in to it."

"Alright, kiddies, off to school," Haruka demanded, and they took off like ducklings, following after Taylor, Isamu, and Morgan.

"Where's Michiru?" Minako asked.

"I told her to stay home. Kaimu exhausted her out this morning," Haruka sighed. "I hope he phases out of this phase quickly. I just want a normal, peaceful morning. Where the children get up and do what they're supposed to do."

Minako, Makoto, and Hotaru laughed, "Yeah, like that will happen." Hotaru replied. "Kaemon took my jewelry this morning, _again_. So I spent half the morning trying to help Ginny get dressed and getting my jewelry back from Kaemon."

Makoto laid her hand on Hotaru's shoulder, "You're just not meant to have jewelry."

"Apparently." Hotaru sighed.

"On the other hand, I just have a problem with _waking_ Isamu up. After he's up though, everything's fine." Makoto explained.

"Taylor's used to waking up early," Minako added.

"Oh yes, the perfect child," Haruka grumbled.

"She's not perfect," Minako said. "She has her moments." Minako was beginning to feel like her friends were pushing her away because of how Taylor behaved like a peaceful child. Minako and Taylor had a strong motherly bond. When Taylor was a lot younger she used to be just like Hotaru's son, but it had only been a stage and she had grown out of it.

"It's okay. We just like picking on you, that's all." Makoto said with a huge grin on her face. "We don't mean any harm. I'm sure Taylor is just like any other child, we just don't see much of her other half."

---

Kaimu tried wrapping his arm around Hikaru; she'd push him away and he'd cling right back to her. Aggravated, Hikaru pushed him down on the ground. "Why can't you stop being annoying?"

Kaimu's skin prickled with numbness, "I hate you, Karu. You're just like dad!" Kaimu got up and stormed away from Hikaru, but came back momentarily and pushed her into Hana and then took one swift kick and kicked her in her shin. He then stomped away and walked by himself.

"I definitely feel the family love," Isamu said under his breath to where only Morgan and Taylor could hear. Taylor and Morgan nodded an agreement. "Glad me and my sister get along for the most part."

"Since when?" Morgan asked in disbelief. "You're always teasing her."

"Yeah, but that's just how we are. It's not like she just stands there and starts crying or hitting me," Isamu pointed out. "But then, mom said we used to not be able to stand each other when we were younger."

"Yeah, well, I wish Hana would grow up." Morgan sighed.

"Some kids just grow up to be bitter," Taylor said. "I hope Hana's not going to be one of them."

"That'd be a shame." Isamu sighed.

"I wonder about something though, completely off subject. Has anyone's mother had an encounter with the Queen recently?" Taylor asked. "I spot my dad holding my mother and she was crying about missing the Queen."

"Weird, but now that you say something, yeah. I heard my mom and dad whispering the other night. They know that Lilac and I love listening in on their conversations, so they have their important conversations in whispers. I only caught bits and pieces of the conversation, at first, I thought Lilac and her friends had been caught, but it was nothing like that." Isamu said. "Something about a decision and if they made that decision it would change our lives forever."

"On the other hand, I saw the Queen leaving from my house not long ago, but my parents haven't talked about any of it. Of course, Michi-mama and Haruka-papa really don't have that sort of time to talk about important things. They're always trying to get everyone to calm down in our house." Morgan said giving a gusty sigh, "The only thing I've heard them talk about is that maybe bringing two families together was a bad idea."

"Does anyone get along in your house?" Taylor asked.

"It depends, but I don't think they're going to separate us. Hana and Hikaru get along nine times out of ten. Except for when Hana's being a pig. And Hikaru's gotten a lot better over the past month." Morgan explained. "It's just mostly Kaimu and Hana that are really causing all the chaos in our house. Like, last night, Kaimu decided to throw this huge tantrum about not being able to play a video game. I got to hear it the whole argument and Hana was just being a butthead."

"What happened to Hikaru's arm?" Isamu asked, and quickly glanced back to see her laughing with Hana, Ginny, and Lilac.

"Oh, Naiad hates her. So, I'm sure she attacked her. That's another thing, that dumb cat. She doesn't bother me though, only Hikaru. It's kind of funny. We'll be eating dinner and suddenly Naiad is clawing Hikaru's head."

Taylor giggled, "I'm sure Hikaru doesn't think it's all that funny."

Morgan shook her head no, "She doesn't, but anyway, back to the Queen thing."

"I think our parents are hiding something from us. Something _major_." Taylor replied. "My mom hasn't talked about the Youma's in a while, but I've got a feeling that the Queen and Youma's are connected some how. When my mom talks about her past, to me that is, she just talks about falling in love and marrying my dad."

"Gross." Isamu complained. "My mom just talks about how her dreams came true, for the most part. She always wanted to open up her own store, but then I notice she has this longing for something else. Like something's missing."

"Perhaps, it's the friendship with the Queen. Could you imagine actually living in there? Hikaru and Hana…" Morgan stopped briefly, "Well, when Hana was talking to me. Told me that there are actually other children that live in there. It'd be weird to actually live in there."

"I wish I could get on the other side of that palace wall." Isamu complained. "But I'm a bit of a chicken and don't want to get found out. Hikaru, Hana, Lilac, Ginny, and Kaimu take a huge risk once they cross over that wall. I couldn't imagine the look on my mom and dad's face if they found out."

"I don't get where Hana gets her speed from," Morgan grumbled. "I know it shouldn't bother me, but it does. We're ten months apart and she can outrun me by miles."

Isamu turned bright pink, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I lost a race to that little squirt. Had to give her ten dollars, which I didn't have at the time."

"Nice." Morgan commented, just as they reached the school steps. The three older ones heard an ear shattering scream, which caused them all to turn around. They all groaned when they saw that it was Hana pitching a fit because Hikaru had gone over to talk to Maru.

"What's the matter?" Ginny asked, Hana. "Maru's a nice girl and she did save us from our secret being found out."

"I don't care!" Hana kicked a rock and it flew toward Maru. Hikaru stepped in front of it to stop it from hitting Maru.

"Why do you have a problem with me being Maru's friend?" Hikaru shot out. "I don't care what you do, I won't stop trying to be her friend and if you don't like it that much then maybe we shouldn't be friends."

"Why would you want to be her friend anyway? She's weird." Hana pointed out.

Hikaru glared at her best friend, and then turned away from her. "Let's go."

Maru shook her head, glancing back at Hana scared, "No, I'll be okay. Why don't you go with Hana, you've known her longer and she's right." A tear ran down the side of Maru's face as she turned away.

"You've done it now, Hana. Happy?" Morgan said from the top step. "It's all about Hana Tenoh."

"No! It's all about _you_! Haruka-papa always does _everything_ with you."

"Does not." Morgan barked back.

"You know it's true. Papa took you to the motocross last weekend. I wanted to go, but papa said no." Hana argued. "And you always try to take my friends away. You never ask me if I want to do something with you, you always ask Hikaru. She's **my** friend! No one else's."

"She's a lot gentler than you are. You always end up arguing over what we should do. You're not exactly fun to hang out with. And the last motocross Haruka-papa took both of us to you complained that it was too loud." Morgan pointed out and turned away to go into the school. Taylor and Isamu followed after her and eventually the younger children were making their way into the school.

Hana and Hikaru stayed outside, shooting each other bitter glares. "You can be angry all you want, Hana, but if you're going to keep messing up everything then maybe I don't want to be your friend."

"At least your dad isn't dead," Hana spat out. "Everyone thinks I'm making everything about me, but I'm not. Everything is about _you_. You even get Haruka-papa to cuddle with you, I don't! You're whinny and-"

"And?" Hikaru pressed on.

"I don't know! You're just whinny." Hana growled. "You are suppose to be _my_ best friend!"

"No, I'm not. I'm a friend to everyone. And just because I like hanging out with other people doesn't mean I forget my other friends." Hikaru snapped. Hikaru walked into the school and all Hana could do is watch her best friend walk away. Hana pulled out a locket from blouse pocket and unlocked it to reveal a picture of her when she was just two-years-old sitting on her father's lap, giggling about something.

A teacher walked outside to make sure all the students had come in. She saw Hana standing there and was about to send her to morning detention when she noticed a few tears slip from the young girls face. She walked down the stairs and appeared behind Hana, gazing over her shoulder at the picture.

"Your father passed away when you were young, didn't he?" she asked, startling Hana.

"Gomen, I'm late for class." Hana was about to peel away from the teacher, but she stopped her.

"If you go into school, you'll just be sent to detention for the morning. Why don't you and I take a walk?" she asked. Hana nodded, and went unwillingly with the teacher. "Yoko, is my name. I'm a second grade recourse teacher for art."

"Oh, I'm not good at art." Hana said.

Yoko laughed, "I wasn't asking if were good with art or not. I was telling you a little bit about myself. Now how about you? I'm sure you're not just a troublemaker."

Hana blushed, "I'm Hana Tenoh, and I have three sisters and a brother. I live with my papa, Haruka, and Michiru Kaioh."

"Haruka Tenoh used to be a famous racer," Yoko said, remembering a race she had gone to almost eleven years ago. "Michiru Kaioh is, still, to this day a famous artist. She paints with such emotion, you're just pulled into the picture. It's amazing how talented she is."

Hana smiled, "Yeah, it is."

"So, what about you Hana Tenoh? You've told me about your surroundings, but what about you?" Yoko asked.

"Well, I'm in second grade and will be moving up to third next year. I do pretty well in school and I'm on the track team, but…I'm having problems with my sister." Hana sighed sadly.

"Morgan Tenoh? She's your older sister, right?" Yoko asked, and Hana nodded. Yoko chuckled gently, "I have an older sister too, and I think I know what your problem is. If you were anything like me when I was a kid." They came across a bench and Yoko sat down and then patted the area next to her for Hana to sit down. Hana obeyed.

"When I was probably about your age, my father and mother passed away in a terrible accident. Well, my sister and I were sent to live with our grandparents. They were the sweetest people, but they weren't our parents. I started growing bitter toward everyone. It was either I wanted them to be there every second of the day, mostly because I was afraid something bad was going to happen to them. I wanted them all to myself. I'd throw fits until my older sister would finally play with me. Once she was in my trap, I kept her there all day. We had fun, but I think by the end of the day she was exhausted," Yoko shared with Hana. "When we went back to school that year, I'd get jealous if my best friend even talked to another person. Eventually, he decided he couldn't be my friend and we haven't talked since then."

"What happened to between you and your sister?" Hana asked terrified.

"Well, we fought a lot and once she hit her teenager years our sisterly friendship was over, until recently we were able to rekindle, but I'm afraid it's not the same." Yoko replied. "But you, you are young and can still change. Sometimes it's not good to keep our friends and sister so close to us till the point where we're overcrowding them."

"I don't mean to push everyone away," Hana frowned. "I just wanted everyone to hang out with me and not with other people."

"It's not that we mean to. In our eyes we see them as betraying us, but their not. And the good thing about best friends is they'll _always_ be your best friend. Don't let your bitterness ruin your friendships and your relationship with your sister. Remember, she's hurting just as bad as you are with your father's loss."

"He died a week after my birthday." Hana said, tearing up. "Sometimes, I think it's my fault, but it wasn't."

"What happened?" Yoko asked.

"Well, papa and Morgan had gone missing. And it was a really terrible storm, so he went out to look for them," a tear rolled down Hana's face and Yoko pulled the girl into her arms. "I was left with Aunt Hotaru, and my dad went searching for them. It turned out they had been in a terrible wreck. Morgan wasn't breathing and rescue wasn't coming because of the storm. Haruka-papa was too weak to help Morgan. Dad gave her CPR or something and was able to get her breathing again, but she had this really ugly gash on her head and still needed to get to the hospital." Hana was now sobbing. "I don't know what happened after that, Michi-mama saw me listening and they stopped talking about it. I pretended I had just come downstairs."

Yoko had tears in her eyes as well. The incident had been all over the news. Yoko never imagined that the young girls affected by it would end up in this school. She held Hana closely to her, wishing she could make all the pain go away. "Your father was a hero that night. He saved, not only your mother and sister's lives, but five other people's lives that night."

"He did?" Hana asked, pulling away from Yoko. Yoko nodded. "He must've been a great dad." Hana said.

"He definitely was a wonderful father and husband." Yoko poked the young girl's nose. "How about we get you to your class?"

"Okay." Hana beamed. "Just don't tell anyone that I cried. Kaimu Kaioh is usually the crier in our family. Hikaru just whines a lot."

Yoko and Hana laughed, as they headed back inside. When she arrived back to class, Hikaru and Lilac could see a difference in their friend. She was a lot brighter and happier about something, though neither of them asked for the fear that it might reverse her mood.

After school the girls were making plans to head up toward the Palace, when Maru walked up and asked if she could join them. Hana frowned, "No one is supposed to know our secret."

"I can keep a secret. Please, just let me?" Maru begged. Hana remembered the sadness in the girls eyes from earlier and reluctantly agreed.

"Let's check in with our parents first, "Ginny said. "My mom will freak out if I'm late again."

Everyone nodded an agreement. Hana glanced up at her older sister, and without much explanation she said, "I have to do something first, anyway." She ran toward Morgan and tackled her with a hug. Isamu and Taylor looked at Morgan with a questioning look and she silently motioned for them to move on.

Hana and Morgan took the longer path home. "I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings. I know you have your friends and I know I'm a pain most of the time," Hana began. "But I don't want us to stop being friends or sisters, so… I'll give you some space."

Morgan smiled, "So you _do_ have a kind heart buried under that stubborn soul?"

"Got it from Haruka-papa." Hana giggled.

Morgan gave her sister a knuckle sandwich, "I guess I haven't been hanging out with you that much. I'll try to be a better big sister."

"Let's not let anything ever come between our friendship," Hana said and held out her pinky. Morgan intertwined her own pinky in with her sister's and they took turns kissing each other's hands.

"Promise." They both said and then embraced each other.

**Authors Note**: Alright, a much brighter ending and it also focused a little bit more on the older children who are beginning to realize that their parents are keeping secrets from them. I actually liked the scenes with the older children. Well, technically, if the story had gone the way I'd planned, then the next chapter would be the last one, but it's not. Perhaps, by chapter twelve. ^-^ I'm going to get started on the next chapter. If anyone has any ideas or concerns please let me know! I know we haven't had any interaction with enemies, I promise the next story does.


	9. Only the Beginning

Chapter Nine:

Kaimu Kaioh, at the last moment, decided he wasn't going with them to sneak into the Palace. He was still upset with Hikaru. More than that, though, he wanted to play his video game and with Hana out of the house he knew he'd be able to. Hikaru, Hana, Lilac, Ginny, and even Maru met up at the park an hour later.

Together, the five girls walked toward the Palace. Hana was trying to figure out how she was going to get Maru into the Palace. She had a feeling she wasn't a fast enough runner to scale up the walls and she didn't look to have the strength to climb up the tree and over the wall. Not to mention, she didn't think Lilac could handle smuggling two girls into the Palace. And lastly, know one could hold their breath for as long as Hikaru could. Aside from her little brother, but she could still out win him.

Ginny, Lilac, and Hikaru were chasing each other around the entire way up toward the Palace, but Hana was paying very little attention. She wanted to know exactly why Maru wanted to go inside the Palace. She shrugged, and pushed it off her shoulders as they reached the Palace walls. Hikaru went off by herself toward the water, while Lilac and Ginny went around the side.

Hana turned to Maru, "How're you going to get in?" Her voice was curt, but she wasn't happy about sharing their secret with a stranger from school.

Maru stumbled around with the necklace she wore. She finally took out a key and Hana gave her a disbelieving look, "You don't expect me to believe that your key can unlock the Palace gates?"

"I don't really expect much of you, Hana Tenoh." Maru replied and paying very little attention to Hana's taken back expression she walked over toward the palace gate and inserted the key inside of it. The key took form, and she twisted it until she heard a loud snap, indicating that it was now open. She turned back to Hana, "Are you coming?"

"But- how?" Hana stood there in disbelief. Maru shrugged her shoulders and went inside, leaving Hana standing out there dumbfounded. Hana snapped out of it when she realized the gates were shutting. She zoomed in, with barely enough time. She looked around for the guards expecting them to question her and Maru.

"Unbelievable. No guards!" Hana grumbled. She saw Maru leaned up against the palace wall. Hana walked over to her and snatched the key away from her. She examined it and handed it back to Maru, "It's not a Palace key. I know you don't live here, so what exactly is that key?"

"It's a Key." Maru said, rolling her eyes. "Why does it matter what kind of key it is if it got you in here?"

The two girls walked in silence until they met up with the other three. Hikaru was drenched with water and the other two were sweaty from the climbing they had to endure. Lilac, the brown haired girl, stepped up to ask,

"How'd you get Maru in?"

"She got herself in," Hana replied curtly. She was angry that Maru wasn't telling her everything. "Why aren't there any guards around here?"

Hikaru, Lilac, and Ginny shrugged. They didn't know why the Palace had very little security, they were just glad that it didn't. If it did, then they'd be unable to get in as easy.

"Perhaps, there's no present threats." Hikaru replied.

"Maybe. Still seems a bit suspicious. Aren't they afraid that someone could sneak in here and steal something or cause hard to the Royal Family?" Hana asked.

"I don't know." Hikaru replied. "Perhaps, they watch from some place else."

"Doubtful," Maru said. "If they did, then you'd be found out by now."

Hana was seething by this new girl. She was trying very hard to accept her, but was finding it difficult. She seemed to know more than they did. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the two palace children coming up behind them. She attempted to make herself look neutral.

"Where've ya been? We've been waiting for over a month." the short blue haired girl was the first to speak out of the two.

"Who's the new girl?" Keira asked, pointing to Maru.

"We're all in sports," Hana quickly replied. "We haven't had time to come out and play. Maru was a little shy to come out at first, but we finally talked her into coming out with us."

Hikaru tried to hide her skepticism. Luckily none of them were paying real close attention. Skylar eyed Hikaru's wet close suspiciously, "So, is one of them a water sport?"

"Huh?" Hana asked and then turned around to see her best friend soaking wet.

"I slipped and fell in the water." Hikaru quickly lied.

"Do that often?" Skylar asked. "You were wet last time, too."

Hikaru turned bright red, "Maybe…"

"Come on, Sky," Keira danced around anxiously. "We're not supposed to be over here. It's too close to the Palace exit."

Skylar turned around to Keira with a mischievous grin on her face, "We can go and explore the outside of the Palace with our new friends."

"I don't think it's a good idea," Keira whimpered. "We'll get in trouble."

Skylar grumbled, "Well, then, what should we do?"

"Play in the tree house?" Keira suggested.

Skylar shook her head no, "I have a better idea. All non-whiners can come with me."

"Oh, guess you can't go Hikaru," Hana said and received a punch in her side. Hana glared at her best friend as they began following after Skylar, though they didn't have any idea where they were going. Keira trudged behind them with a nagging feeling that Skylar was about to do something they shouldn't.

"You can't go in there," Keira frowned, as they neared a locked room. "If the Queen or anyone else ever found that we were in here, we'd get in big trouble."

"Come on Keira, haven't you always wanted to see the Imperial Silver Crystal?" Skylar asked and she wrapped her hand around the doorknob, but when she went to turn it she remembered you needed a key to unlock it.

Keira smiled in triumph, "Ha! You can't get in."

"Shut up! Does anyone know how to pick locks?" Skylar asked, turning to the other children.

"You can't break in," Keira pointed out. "There's enchantment's surrounding the entire place, unless you come up with the right key you can't get in at all."

"I can try," Maru said. "I'm usually pretty good with picking locks." She was feeling hot and clammy for ever agreeing to such a thing, but she'd do almost anything to show Hana and the others that she was a good friend. Skylar was relieved, and everyone stepped back to allow her to unlock the door. Maru kept the key hidden well in her sleeve, and with one twist she unlocked the door.

Keira's eyes grew wide with surprise, but then a smirk appeared on her face, "The Queen and everyone will be here in a matter of seconds."

"I don't think anything is going to happen," Skylar pointed out. "Come on. Let's just look at it and then we can shut the door."

The girls all walked into the room and Lilac shut the door behind them. The glow from the crystal caused the girls to gasp. Hana reached up to touch it, but as she came close to touching it the door was thrown open. Startled, Hana brought her hands back behind her back and the girls all turned to the unknown figure.

"Who are you?" Skylar asked, her heart was beating fast. She had a bad feeling about all of this.

"Don't you know?" the woman's icy voice questioned. The girl's shook their heads no. "I'm the protector of the Crystal."

"If you're the protector then what were you doing outside of the room?" Maru asked.

The woman raised her hand and shot ice crystal's out of her finger's, slicing Maru's cheek open. Hikaru, Hana, Lilac, and Ginny all clung to each other immediately. The woman snatched up the crystal and disappeared. Skylar and Keira were gone in a flash out the door, knowing that if they were caught during the time of the stolen crystal that they'd be in a heap of trouble.

Hikaru, Hana, Lilac, Ginny, and Maru all helped each other out of the room. Maru quickly locked the door and then they went and found the other two. Ginny kept looking up at Maru's gashes. She felt horrible that Maru had been attacked, but was too afraid to say anything on the matter.

"We're going to be in so much trouble!" Skylar said in a panic.

"I told you it was a bad idea." Keira pointed out.

"How was I supposed to know that someone was going to steal it?" Skylar asked. "And what was she exactly? Not human." Skylar turned to Maru for the first time, seeing that her cut was running down her face she gave a loud shriek. "You need to go to the hospital!"

"But- Then- we'll be found out," Hana pointed out. "Here, does someone have a piece of cloth or something to put over her wound?" Everyone shook their heads no, but Ginny was tearing off a piece of her shirt.

"Oh, you don't have to do that, you'll ruin your shirt." Maru objected, as Ginny tore it off completely.

"It's okay, I can buy another one. Or my mom can," Ginny said and went to place the shirt on her face when her hand glowed. Ginny jumped back, frightened, dropping the cloth on the ground.

"You-You- The blood is gone!" Lilac squeaked.

"That was a powerful shirt," Hana said dumbfounded. Hikaru, Skylar, and Keira stood there in utter shock. Ginny looked up at Maru with a questioning look. Maru stepped back in fear that maybe she had done something wrong.

Lilac looked between Ginny and Maru still trying to comprehend what happened. "This is too much." Lilac said as she started to sway back and forth. Hana saw that Lilac was about to faint and quickly went to catch the little girl.

"We should get home," Hikaru finally stated. "I think I want to crawl in bed and pretend this day never happened."

"What do we do about the stolen crystal?" Keira asked tears now coming down her face once she realized how much trouble they were going to be in.

"We have a bigger problem, Keira. What the heck was that thing that attacked the new girl?" Skylar asked. "And… who healed who?" Skylar was now looking between Ginny and Maru. "Also, it's not our fault, technically, it's the new girls."

"Hey! That's not fair!" Hana said defending the new girl. "She was just trying to help, not our fault you have freaks in the palace. It was your idea."

Skylar shrugged, "If we're asked, we'll just tell them it wasn't us that did it. The new girl did."

Maru was trying hard to hold back her tears. The two Palace girls said goodbye and walked away from the group. Hana wanted to go and pound Skylar's face in, but she had Lilac on her back and wasn't about to throw her on the ground. "C'mon, Let's get out of here. Some friends they are."

Everyone nodded in agreement and started toward the palace gates. Two things were on their minds: what exactly had happened in that room and who had healed who. Once they were far away from the Palace, Maru turned to Ginny and said, "It was you who healed me."

"But how? There aren't such things as powers!" Ginny whined.

Hana stepped up, "But it's a good thing, Ginny. Healing wounds can't possibly be a bad thing. You could've saved Maru's life, considering that ruthless girl wasn't going to stick up for us."

"I'm not going back to the Palace," Hikaru said, she was the one most deep in thought. She shuddered as a gust of wind hit her, "It's too risky. And there's a lot of unexplained things going on right now."

"Anything else weird happen?" Hana asked her best friend.

Hikaru bit the bottom of her lip, as she thought about Naiad and her talking abilities. Naiad had revealed a few things about the past, though not enough, and Hikaru had a lot of unexplained questions bobbing in her mind. She looked at her best friend, sighed, and then said, "No. It just doesn't make sense. Any of this."

She loved her best friend dearly, but she couldn't tell her everything. At least, not yet. She'd torture Naiad for answers and eventually it would get out to the rest of the household that Naiad could talk and Hikaru felt she should protect her, even though all the torture Naiad had already put Hikaru through, she'd be loyal in keeping secrets.

Maru's eyes widened in surprise when she spotted the scratches on Hikaru's arm, "What happened to your arm? It looks bad."

"Naiad, happened." Hikaru gave a gusty sigh.

Hana's eyes lit up when she saw Hikaru's scratches, "I've got an idea. Hikaru give me your arm."

Hikaru rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I'll take it off for you."

"Not what I meant." Hana said as she pulled Hikaru toward Maru. "You first, since weird things didn't start happening till you showed up."

Maru looked a bit skeptical, but attempted to heal Hikaru's arm. Nothing happened. She stepped back and watched as a very frightened girl was shoved toward Hikaru. Hana was holding onto Lilac with one hand and guiding Ginny's shaking hands over Hikaru's arm. Ginny shut her eyes.

Hana screamed, "You have to keep your eyes opened!"

Ginny looked up at her with a questioning expression, "Why?"

Hana shrugged, "It's what they do in the movies."

"Oh." Ginny said. She looked back at Hikaru's arm. She shut her eyes again afraid, but then remembered what Hana said. She opened one of them and quickly glanced back at Hana to see her giving a disapproving look. Feeling as though she had no choice, Ginny opened both eyes wide and tried her hardest to heal Hikaru's arm. Her stomach was twisting in knots. Her hand glowed barely and a few of the cuts started healing, but the glowing stopped and so did the healing. She stepped back, tears streaming down her face. She looked up at Hana with defeat, but Hana looked as if she was about to explode with happiness.

"Well, it's a good thing she didn't heal it all the way. How would I explain that to mama and Ruka-mama?" Hikaru said with an uneasy laugh.

Anger boiled inside of Ginny and before she could stop herself she snapped, "It's not cool, Hana Tenoh! What's my mom going to say?"

"How can it be bad?" Hana asked.

"First, there's that shinning crystal, that I've never heard of and the freaky woman. Now I can make people's cuts go away?" Ginny pointed out. "How can it be bad, though? There's nothing weird happening to you and you just don't suddenly get healing powers."

Lilac stirred on Hana's back, she looked up groggily, "What's going on?"

"Go back to sleep, Lilac." Hikaru said diligently. Lilac laid her head back down on Hana's shoulder, but didn't go back to sleep. She listened as Hana and Ginny disputed against the new power that Ginny had encountered. Hikaru and Maru just watched, unsure of what to do.

"Maybe," Lilac yawned, barely interrupting them. "The woman was a monster and just maybe Ginny your power is to help those in need."

Ginny shrugged, "I don't want it. That means, if monsters are real then someone is going to have to fight to destroy them. I can't heal them to death."

"She has a point," Hikaru said. "I know. Give Hana your power."

Maru grunted, "It doesn't work that way. Ginny was chosen to have that power and there's not much she or anyone else can do about it. You have to accept it or don't use it, but it'll never go away."

"Great." Ginny said, sinking down.

"You seem to know a lot," Hana pointed out.

Maru gulped, she was already giving out too much information and she knew that it was wrong. Her mother and father had told her not to speak to anyone about powers. A small black kitten walked up toward Maru, meowing. Hikaru looked at Maru suspiciously. Maru's eyes saddened and she took off without saying goodbye. She was too exhausted to explain things to them now and she wasn't allowed to either. No one went after her, as they were too worn out from all that they had discovered; even if it hadn't been much.

"I'm pooped. Let's go home," Hana said. "And Lilac, you're gonna have to walk."

Lilac slid off Hana's back and the girls started on their way home in silence. Ginny was silently freaking out about this new healing power thing she had encountered. She didn't care how good it seemed there was always a catch to these things. She shuddered as she thought about the ice woman. Glancing behind her shoulder she checked to make sure nothing was following them. Ginny wrapped her arms around herself as she tried to fathom what could possibly happen.

Hana's mind came back to Skylar's attitude. She couldn't believe that Skylar said she would blame it on Maru, when it had been Skylar's idea to began with. Hana feared that they'd be found out. She quivered as she thought about the outrages looks on Michiru and Haruka's faces when they'd find out. The Silver Imperial Crystal was missing. And even though Hana didn't understand anything about the Silver Imperial Crystal she could only guess that it had powers as well, considering the monster had shot abnormal ice crystals out at Maru.

Hikaru's thoughts swirled in her head as she tried to comprehend the first bit of it. She knew Maru hadn't picked that lock and that it had something to do with that key she had. She had caught a glimpse of it at school a few times, but thought it was just a house key. Hikaru wished she could've asked Maru a few more questions. She hadn't been able to say anything about Naiad and now as she thought about it she preferred to keep it to herself. She didn't want Hana pressuring anyone in to doing anything they didn't want to do anymore.

Lilac grumbled as her memories raced through seeing the beautiful crystal to the evil ice woman shooting ice crystal's out of her fingers. She glanced at Ginny, vividly remembering about her hand glowing and Maru's gashes being completely gone. Lilac clutched onto her stomach, she had heard that the Sailor Senshi's were just legend, but the way her mom talked about the past in secret with her father made it almost seem real. Shaking badly, Lilac felt her lunch being pushed back up her esophagus. She leaned over and vomited all over the sidewalk.

Squealing, Hana, Ginny, and Hikaru quickly got out of the way and once Lilac was finished, Hana walked over to her and put a comforting hand over her shoulder, "You okay?"

Lilac turned around to Hana, her eyes watering, she shook her head no. Hana awkwardly wrapped her arms around her friend. Hikaru and Ginny walked over to them, stepping around the throw up and put their arms around Lilac as well. "I'm scared." the brown hair girl cried and for the first time it hit each of them just how big this matter was.

---

Neo-Queen Serenity had just been alerted about the Silver Imperial Crystal. She was on her way toward the secret room to where it was locked up, Luna and Artemis, in human forms, followed after her. Artemis held a sword in his hand and stood behind Neo-Queen Serenity and Luna, while Luna was walking directly beside the queen.

Neo-Queen Serenity unlocked the door and allowed Luna to go in first and then followed after her shutting the door. Artemis stood outside guarding the door, making sure no predators came about. Neo-Queen Serenity smiled when she saw that the crystal that had been lying on the table was missing. She took out a second key and unlocked the circle table. Kneeling down she saw that it was still there. She looked up at Luna and nodded. The two of them locked it up and quietly went back out. Nothing was said about it until they returned conference room.

"Is everything okay?" Rei asked.

Neo-Queen Serenity nodded, "Just as expected. They took the fake one."

Relieved looks showered everyone's faces. Ami sat up, "Someone still tried to steal the Crystal. Do you think Tokyo is in danger?"

Neo-Queen Serenity shook her head no, "I do believe someone is out there, trying to take the Crystal's power, the Crystal will be removed, but other than that we don't know what tried to take the crystal or how they could've possibly of gotten in."

"You've got to be kidding me. If they had stolen the true crystal we could be in a lot of trouble and once they find out that it's not the real crystal-"

"They'll be trapped," Neo-Queen Serenity smirked. "I was able to use powers from the real Crystal to make an imposter crystal. Once the enemy has it in their hands and attempts to use it's power they'll freeze."

Ami pulled out her computer, "We can track it down then and put them in the Palace dungeon."

Neo-Queen Serenity's smile turned upside down. Rei looked at her best friend flabbergasted, "You go through the extreme of having the Crystal able to trap the enemy, but don't put a tracking device on them?"

"Well, I didn't think anyone would truly try to steal it." Neo-Queen Serenity replied with a pout.

"Fine." Rei said. "I don't believe it's a threat either, but I do believe it's a sign that dark power is finally making it's way back to earth." Everyone nodded an agreement. Skylar, Keira, and Chibiusa were all outside the door listening intently to the conversation. Skylar and Keira's stomachs were twisting in knots; they feared they'd be questioned soon enough.

**Authors Note**: I actually didn't have any plans for an attack or anything, if anyone is wondering. When I wrote my last Author's note, I said it would be the next story, but just to settle everyone's mind; nothing major is going to happen with an enemy in this story. No one will be fighting, as the story is about to be wrapped up anyway. I wanted the children to cause some mischief. Everything that happened with the crystal will be explained either in the last few chapters or the very beginning of the new story. There will be two or three more chapters and then the story will be completed.


	10. The Truth

Chapter Ten

Michiru watched as the wind whipped around the tree branches. Haruka walked up with a cup of hot tea in one hand and Lily in the other. She handed Michiru the cup of tea and draped her hand around Michiru's neck. Hana Tenoh walked up toward them her hand on her head. Haruka turned around to see her daughter in distress.

"What's going on squirt?"

"My head hurts really bad and the wind outside isn't helping it much," she groaned.

Michiru glanced at Haruka knowingly, but didn't say anything, as she took Lily from Haruka's hand and went to go sit down on the couch. She knew she needed to get the rest of the children up for school. Something in the pit of her stomach told her something wasn't right. Naiad jumped up on the arm of the couch and pawed at Michiru. Setting Lily down in her playpen, she followed Naiad up the stairs and found Hikaru soaked in her own sweat.

"What's wrong, sweetie, do you not feel well?" Michiru asked.

"Do we live by the ocean now?" Hikaru asked, clutching her head as well.

Michiru tried to hide her shock from her daughter, unfortunately she didn't succeed. Hikaru looked at her mother questioningly. "What do you know?" Hikaru asked her mother in a demanding voice.

Michiru looked at her daughter stunned. She had never known Hikaru to use that tone of voice with anyone. Hikaru took a step closer toward her mother, her fist balling up.

"I know you know something," Hikaru said. Haruka and Hana appeared behind Michiru. "What do you know?"

Haruka whispered something in Michiru's ear and she nodded an agreement. Haruka guided the kids to Hikaru's bed and sat them down, "We were going to wait, but I guess we don't have a choice but to tell you now."

Hana's stomach was twisting in knots as her mom was telling them this. Morgan and Kaimu walked in upon hearing the conversation. Haruka mentally slapped herself for forgetting about her other daughter in all of this. Morgan looked bitterly at Haruka. The little girl snaked her arm around Kaimu and brought him closer to her.

"We already know," Morgan said. "You have special ties with Neo-Queen Serenity and there are real monsters out there. Sometimes called Youma's. We just got off the phone with Taylor. There's something called the Legendary Sailor Scouts?"

"It's just a myth to other people, but it's really not. They're really real and they fighted against Galaxia," Kaimu added. "And I bet you were those Legendary Sailor Scouts."

"It was only a matter of time before we found out." Morgan said. "You've slipped up in conversation sometimes about things that happened way before your time. That'd make you older than what you say you are, but other than that you would just talk about the past eleven years. No childhood memories or anything."

"Naiad said that Hana is the next Uranus Senshi and Hikaru is the next Neptune Senshi." Kaimu finished. Naiad skirted behind Kaimu scared that she was going to be skinned alive. She had finally revealed to Kaimu shortly after revealing to his sister that she could talk.

Haruka sighed in defeat, "You're not in trouble, Naiad, it was only a matter of time that they'd find out anyway. Heck, I would've been more surprised if they hadn't."

Hana's memories flew through what had happened yesterday. She couldn't believe it, but Ginny had been right all along. "No!" Hana screamed and everyone turned to her. "I thought it'd be cool, but it's not. That would mean we'd have to fight these monsters and I don't want to! Why can't Morgan be the next Senshi or whatever they're called."

"It's just the way of the world, darling," Michiru replied. "Haruka-papa was given a decision so I'm sure you will as well."

"Who's the Senshi that can heal?" Hikaru asked, suddenly.

"Saturn." both Michiru and Haruka replied.

"Oh." was Hikaru's only reply as she sank back into her bed from exhaustion. "Any other secrets we should know about?"

Haruka and Michiru looked at one another slightly taken aback by Hikaru's question. Hikaru could only think about Ginny and how her reaction would be when she'd find out she was the next Senshi in line for Saturn. Perhaps, if the grownups hadn't of hidden their past from them they would've been more accepting to the matter at hand. Hikaru rolled on her side away from not wanting anything to do with Haruka-mama or her mother. They had always been taught not to hide things or lie about things, she didn't see how this was any different.

"I'm going back to bed and when I wake up I'll pray that it was only a horrible nightmare." Hana said, standing up she stormed out of Hikaru's bedroom and to her own.

Haruka and Michiru turned toward the other two children, "And you?" Haruka asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I'll go get ready for school…" Morgan said and backed out of the room.

"Me too." Kaimu reluctantly said.

Morgan tore threw her dresser looking for her school uniform. She had no idea where she had put it and was thinking about what Kaimu and her own sister had said. Somehow, it had been discovered that Hana was the next one in line as the Senshi, though, Morgan was clearly older and she secretly thought she should be Uranus. She was a lot more mature than Hana, and would be a great Senshi.

Her memories rushed through the other day when they had promised each other that they'd never let something come between them again. Morgan shook her head, she couldn't allow _this_ to come between them. Especially, when Hana had no control over it.

"Looking for this?" a voice said. Morgan turned to see Michiru standing there with her uniform in her hands. "You left it on the dryer."

Morgan blushed, "Thanks." She took her school uniform from Michiru, fiddling around with the bow anxiously on the blouse. "What's it like to be a Senshi?"

"Well, it's quite frightening to be honest. You're putting your life on the line, sometimes for a complete stranger and sometimes for friends or family." Michiru began to explain. "Come on, Haruka's going to give you and Kaimu a ride to school."

Morgan nodded, and Michiru departed from her room so she could change. Morgan had about another thousand questions on her mind. She guessed her sisters did as well, but she could only guess they didn't want to know considering this had just been sprung on them. She couldn't blame them really. From one minute they're life was perfectly normal and then they had been suddenly flung into this super hero world. Morgan feared that she wouldn't always understand everything Hana and Hikaru would go through, but she'd try her very hardest to be there for them.

As soon as she was dressed she went downstairs to meet an extremely quiet little boy and Haruka-papa. Morgan was shocked to see that Kaimu was being quiet this morning and hadn't thrown a single fit about having to go to school. She assumed he was exhausted from all the things he had learned within a matter of an hour. It would take time for it to sink in.

---

Ginny was sitting on her bed with tears streaming down her eyes. She couldn't understand the unusual power she had received and it was beginning to take it's toll on her. She attempted to wipe them away when her father and mother walked in, but it didn't work they saw her attempt and looked at each other with worried expressions.

"Is everything alright, dear?" Matthew asked, grimacing. Kaemon was beating on his leg from behind, so his facial expressions continued to change.

"I don't know…" Ginny began and then flung herself into her mother's arms. "My hands were glowing!" The little girl screamed at the top of her lungs.

Hotaru gasped, when it hit her just what she was speaking of. She pulled Ginny off her bed and forced her to look up at her. "Sweetie, it's okay. It's perfectly normal."

"How? Glowing hands _isn't_ normal!" Ginny pointed out. "Hands just don't glow and- and- and-"

"Heal wounds?" Hotaru asked.

Ginny nodded and Hotaru began to explain everything to her. Though, they had chosen to share the news when they were altogether next month she knew she couldn't wait any longer. When Hotaru was finished with telling Ginny her full Senshi background, the little girl turned to her and asked,

"Am I going to die then?" the corners of her mouth wilted. "I don't wanna die!"

"No die, Gingin." Kaemon said shaking his head. "No. No. That bad."

"How about we go for some ice cream?" Hotaru asked.

"Ice cream! Good. Good!" Kaemon giggled.

Ginny smiled at her little brother's silliness. She didn't know if he could tell that she was upset and was trying to cheer her up, but he was being adorable for once and Ginny found it cute. "Okay. What about school though?"

"Evil!" Kaemon replied.

Hotaru and Matthew narrowed their eyes down at Ginny when their son said school was evil. Ginny shrugged her shoulders, "Well, it _is_." Ruffling, Ginny's short black hair they decided not to question it any further.

"No school today. It'll be okay if you skip out on just one day." Hotaru explained. She had a feeling that her perfect attendance wasn't going to stick anyway, considering their new circumstances. She kissed Ginny's forehead and then they picked out some clothes for the day.

---

Makoto and Isamu came into Lilac's room shocked to see her thrashing about, as if she was trying to beat someone else up. Isamu, worried for his sister, ran over to her and started shaking her. Both of her feet turned toward him and she kicked him in the stomach; sending him flying back. Makoto caught her son.

"Perhaps, that was a bad idea." Isamu grunted.

Makoto nodded an agreement, "We'll have to coax her out of the dream."

"I don't think that's a dream." Isamu pointed out.

Lilac sat up screaming bloody murder, at that instant Makoto flew over to her and gathered her baby up into her arms. Isamu shuddered, as he thought about just how terrible the dream had been. Out of eight years, Lilac had _never_ had a nightmare that sent her screaming.

Lilac clung to her mother tightly, "Mom! Something's wrong! Monsters are **real**."

"Shhh… it was just a terrible dream," Makoto said, figuring she could use it as an excuse. "It's going to be okay."

"Ginny has healing powers. It's _not_ going to be okay." Lilac kicked her foot out of aggravation. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. She didn't want anymore of the circling around big issues.

Makoto's heart sank, "Are you positive?"

"Yes, it was an accident, but Ginny went to give a girl a Band-Aid and when she did her hand went all glowy and the cut was gone! That's not normal and don't tell me I was stressed and seeing things. The others saw it too." Lilac said the last part and then regretted it. She hoped her mother wouldn't question the others, at least before she had the chance to tell them how she told it to her mother.

"Mom. I know about the Youma's. I don't understand everything about it, but me, Morgan, and Taylor have been looking into it for a while now. Youma's are a lot like monsters," Isamu explained. "We may be kids, but we know that you're keeping secrets."

"And there's a reason why they're secrets." Makoto said defensive.

"If they're secrets that can hurt us why would you keep them a secret?" Isamu pressed on. Makoto was taken back by the question, she hadn't thought about that but now that she thought about it, it did make sense.

Hesitantly she explained, "Yes, Youma's do or did exist. We defeated evil, but I suppose evil never dies. Neo-Queen Serenity came to warn us about a dark shadow." She went on to explain about her background and what Lilac would face.

"Neo-Queen Serenity was Sailor Moon?" Isamu asked disbelieving his own words that had come out of his mouth. He would have never of believed in the Legendary Sailor Scouts to be real, but ever since him, Morgan, and Taylor had been investigating his beliefs were slowly turning to they _could've _existed. Now it was seeming that they, in fact, did exist.

"Yes, Neo-Queen Serenity's Sailor Moon. I'm Sailor Jupiter. Minako, Sailor Venus. Hotaru, Sailor Saturn. Michiru, Sailor Neptune. Haruka, Sailor Uranus." Makoto explained.

Lilac laid back down in her bed. She was feeling dizzy and like she was going to pass out. All of this was too much to take in at once. She listened, while her brother asked the questions.

"Where's Mars and Mercury?" Isamu asked.

"They live inside the palace, with the queen," Makoto explained. She decided to leave out the possibility of them moving inside the Palace. Her daughter, she thought, wouldn't be able to handle too many changes at once.

---

Earlier that morning, Taylor got up early and went and woke her parents up purposely. She leaned against their doorframe biting her nails nervously. What she was about to do was rebellious and it made her stomach twist in knots, but she deserved to know their family secrets.

"It's five-thirty in the morning," Hiro complained. "What's got you up at this time of night?"

"Secrets." Taylor replied.

Minako grumbled, "Oh boy."

"I've been listening for years now about battles, Sailor Senshi's, Youma's, and Neo-Queen Serenity. Morgan, Isamu, and I have done our research to do. Which, it's quite hard, actually. They have The Legendary Sailor Senshi's listed as a myth, but we decided to take it to heart. Well, Isamu's been a bit reluctant in believing." Taylor began. "Lady Galaxia was the last battle, that's what we understand anyway. There's eight planets and then Sailor Moon, making nine Senshi's altogether, and of course a strange little pink haired girl that called herself Chibi Moon."

"It's myth." Minako tried.

"You lie though. I can feel it in my heart that you are lying to me and that really burns," Taylor replied, strongly. "Tell me the truth or I'm not going to school today."

Minako laid in bed thinking that her daughter's threat was the strangest she had heard, yet. Sighing inwardly, she understood that her daughter was trying to get answers out and even though it might've been hard for her to rebel in such a way, she'd do what she'd have to do to get answers. She rolled over on her side and turned on the light. Scooting up to the headboard she directed Taylor to sit down.

Hiro, grumbling, sat up and tried to stay awake as his wife explained to their daughter about everything there was to know about a Senshi. She found some parts difficult to tell. She thought her daughter was old enough to hear them though. "There were a few times that we died, but were brought back to life by the Silver Imperial Crystal."

Taylor threw her arms instantly around her mother, as a few tears slid down her face, "I'm so sorry!"

Minako chuckled, "It's alright. We had an extraordinary Princess. Her love was undying and still is to this day."

"That's good." Taylor said and snuggled in between her parents. Minako turned out the light, but Taylor stayed awake even though she was extremely sleepy. As soon as the sun was shinning through their window, Taylor was up and dialing the Tenoh and Kaioh residence. She hoped and prayed that it would be one of the children answering.

Finally, someone picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Morgan! I have so much to tell you!" She could hear someone whining in the background. It took a few seconds for Morgan to get back to her, but when she did she explained that Kaimu would be listening as well.

---

Skylar and Keira were in their tree house whispering to one another, "Do you think they'll come back?" Keira asked.

"Doubtful, not after I said I'd blame everything on the new girl," Skylar sighed. "I was very rude to them, I wish I could make it up to them somehow."

Keira sighed, "There goes our entertainment. There's too many house to go searching for them. Not to mention someone will complain to the Queen."

Skylar rolled her eyes, "Yeah, one of the less deserving ones. I love some of the servants, but some of'em have nasty attitudes."

"Don't call them servants!" Keira growled. "The queen doesn't want them to be called servants."

"That's what they are, no matter how you look at it, they're servants." Skylar explained. Keira didn't respond, because she knew Skylar had a point. Even if the Queen tried covering it up with a fancy word they were just servants to keep the palace in good running.

Chibiusa climbed up into the tree house to find the girls just sitting there casually talking. "I've been looking for you two for half an hour now!" Keira and Skylar looked at her puzzled. "Your moms want you in the conference room."

Skylar and Keira gulped; had they found out about them being in the room with the Silver Imperial Crystal? They followed Chibiusa back to the conference room. They noted the important looks on their parents faces, but didn't dare question it. It was Neo-Queen Serenity who spoke first.

"As you both know, Chibiusa is a Sailor Senshi. She's been to the past several times and has helped defeat some of the enemies there. We believe the time will come shortly that you two will become Senshi's."

Skylar put her hand up, in defense, "Whoa, hold up. Call me crazy! But I don't believe two girls and an almost eleven-year-old can become an entire team."

"There's more coming." Rei explained.

"We hope, anyway." Neo-Queen Serenity added. Skylar and Keira looked at the Queen appalled. They didn't question it any further, as the Queen continued on talking, "Now, I am sure you both know of your heritage. You Keira, are Mars. Skylar, Mercury."

"Aw, man! I wanted to be Mars." Skylar said playfully to Keira. Keira giggled. Rei and Ami rolled their eyes, both secretly agreeing that they couldn't become a mature team. They were too young at only eight-years-old, even though Chibiusa had gone back in the past when she was that age to train.

"A Youma, we believe, broke into the room where we keep the Imperial Silver Crystal and tried to steal the crystal." Neo-Queen Serenity spoke, she studied the girl's faces closely. Both of their eyes faltered and Keira's leg jumped nervously; neither of them spoke up. Serenity continued, "Luckily, they only took the fake crystal. The real one has been hidden someplace else and that place will not be revealed."

"Any other questions?" Ami queued in, almost as if they were being taught a school lesson. Both girls shook their heads, "Dismissed."

Chibiusa, Skylar, and Keira all walked out. The adults waited a few seconds and finally Rei poked her head out to check to see that everyone had left. She came back in a shut the door. Neo-Queen Serenity had this serious look on her face.

"Did you see the look in their eyes when I mentioned about the crystal?"

Ami and Rei nodded.

"I searched my entire house and didn't find the fake crystal anywhere." Ami explained.

"I was able to do a fire reading, it wasn't the children who had taken the crystal, but there were a lot of unclear things in the reading." Rei said. Ami and Serenity looked at her wanting to know more. "There seemed to be four other figures- small ones- and then something flew out of somewhere and grabbed the crystal. I heard a voice."

"A voice?" Ami asked concerned. Hearing voices wasn't exactly a good thing, but since Rei had been doing a fire reading she guessed anything was possible.

Rei nodded, "It asked the intruder 'If you're the protector then what were you doing outside of the room?' It sounded like a child's voice and a very wise one at that."

"Definitely _not_ Skylar." Ami said.

"I suppose only time will tell us what's to happen now." Serenity sighed. She hated not knowing what was to come of them.

Once the three girls were out of earshot from anyone else, Chibiusa turned around to Skylar and Keira and said, "I know it was you two that got into the room where the Imperial Silver Crystal was. I don't know who was with you, but-"

"They live in the palace," Keira said. "If you find them, we'd like to apologize to them."

"I've never seen them here before and I'm not going to go looking for them. What I was going to say was, since the real crystal is still safe and it's not my business to tell you girls were the cause of the bizarre attack, I'm not going to tell. But if I catch you going anywhere near the crystal again I will intervene and you will be in trouble." Chibiusa said. Her stomach twisted in knots. She didn't want to be mean to them, but all she could think about was the horror that would happen if the Silver Crystal got into the wrong hands. Not to mention, Chibiusa's past memories.

She was about to explain her actions, but paused when she saw Diana running across the lawn on her four paws. Chibiusa sometimes found it hard to believe that Diana had a human form, but the young kitten rarely took it, as she found that being in her cat form was easier and less riskier. She could easily sneak into places that way.

"Well, I'm going to go inside to read a bit," Skylar sighed. She was regretting her words she said to the other girls. "And before ya say anything, I'm reading a very interesting book called Alice wonderland, or something like that."

Chibiusa stared at the girl as she took off. She wondered how much Skylar was paying attention to the book, considering she butchered the title of it. She couldn't understand how two doctors with high IQ's, could have possibly gave birth to the world's laziest daughter; who rarely used her brain. Chibiusa heard the pop of something and turned around to see that Keira had opened up her germ-x and was squeezing it into her hand.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" Chibiusa asked, appalled.

"What's it look like?" Keira asked, rolling her eyes. "Do you want some?"

"No, but your hands are going to crack and get infected, anyway, if you keep pouring that junk on to them." Chibiusa pointed out. Keira shook her head no and put the germ-x back in her pocket. She rubbed together her hands and spread the germ-x all over them and up her arms.

"Keira-chan, friend, sister, cousin. You are going to be a Sailor Senshi, how do you expect to fight if you're covering yourself in germ-x?" Chibiusa asked.

Keira shrugged, "I don't remember me agreeing to it. Just because my mom was one doesn't really mean I will be."

"But Luna's already detected the scout aurora of mars in you." Chibiusa sighed.

"Tell her to undetected it." Keira said. "I'm not going to fight evil when they're so many germs out there. What if-"

"What if someone died because of your stupid condition?" Chibiusa snapped. "You're a Senshi, whether you like it or not. I'm not saying get rid of your fear of germs immediately, but you better quickly because we _need_ you as Chibi Mars. We need your psychic ability and your aid in battle. Without you, our team will be incomplete."

Keira looked at Chibiusa skeptical, "No offense, but there's only Chibi Mercury, You, and me. I don't see how three girls are going to defeat enemies."

"The others are coming."

"When?" Keira asked. "And who are they? And why'd they leave to start with?"

Chibiusa sighed, "They'll come. They left because my mom gave them the choice, but they'll come."

"I don't really believe it." Keira said. "They won't come, why would they? What reason would they have to come back and fight?"

"I'll make a deal with you. If they don't come back you don't have to be Chibi Mars, if they do come back you have to give up germ-x." Chibiusa said.

Keira hesitated for a moment. Believing that they wouldn't return she shook on it and then headed toward her quarters. Chibiusa decided she wanted to go to her Horse Arena. It was just a few miles away from her Quarters, as they had built it far enough in the back of the Palace. She and Diana took off toward it. Diana chattering away as they did.

…

An emergency meeting had been set up between Makoto, Fumito, Minako, Hiro, Hotaru, Matthew, Haruka and Michiru. Most of the children were too exhausted and wanted to talk to one another about what they had been told today. For once, they decided not to bother the parents.

"I can't believe they found out." Matthew said. "Poor Ginny was about to completely lose it. She's not very good with keeping things to herself."

"I just hope she won't go through what I had," Hotaru sighed. Matthew wrapped his arm around his wife; trying to let her know that everything would be okay.

"I shouldn't of talked about such things when Taylor was in the house," Minako sighed. She was feeling as though it was more of her fault than anyone else's. It had been her daughter that talked to the two older ones about it. Of course, from what Makoto had said, she had accidentally let a thing or two slip once before.

"I don't think we should worry about those sort of things anymore. We wanted our children to live peaceful lives, as did the Queen, but as long as there are unhappy people in this world there will always be evil. Neo-Queen Serenity was able to beat Galaxia, even if the attacks were hers from the beginning a new evil has taken it's place and now it is our children's turn to train. I only hope that I will be able to remain a Sailor Uranus, until I truly need to retire."

"It's difficult though," Makoto said. "We haven't used our powers in centuries. They may be rusty and hard to reawaken."

Hiro sat up, "While that may be true, I have a feeling that when we are needed the most is when our powers will let us reawaken."

Matthew frowned, he was the only one in this room that didn't have any sort of power. He was pleased that they allowed him to come into the meeting, of course, Hotaru wouldn't have it any other way. They had always been honest to each other from the beginning. He knew this day would probably come, but he wished he could be of more help than just a listener.

"You may have some truth behind that." Haruka sighed. She didn't want to just sit around and wait for something horrible to happen so her powers could reawaken.

"Has anyone even tried transforming?" Minako asked, suddenly.

"No." Makoto said dolefully.

"I don't think it'd be a good idea, too." Michiru said. "If you tried, and did succeed I have a bad feeling that something terrible will happen."

"Alright." Minako said. "Just a suggestion. Now let's get on to business. Our children know now of their roles- what are we going to do about the Palace?"

Haruka and Michiru looked at one another knowingly, the sandy blond turned back to the others and explained, "We should leave this weekend to the Palace. It'd be better anyway, then returning in June. The children's school will be coming to an end and it will give them time to adjust to all of this."

"We fear that if we wait any longer that it'll be too late. We can start their training and they'll be able to bond with the other children that live in the Palace." Michiru explained.

Makoto, Fumito, Minako, and Hiro nodded in agreement. Hotaru on the other hand was a bit hesitant, "It makes sense. I guess, but…"

Everyone turned to her, eager to hear what she had to say. "I'm a grown woman now, with a child, and I'm married…Chibiusa's not and she was my best friend."

"Are you afraid to see her again?" Minako asked. "I'm sure she'll be happy to see you. The Queen and King probably sent her back. So she'll know who you are."

Hotaru shrugged, "It'll be awkward."

"Well, talk to her about it. I'm sure she'll feel the same way." Michiru replied warmly.

"Alright, then I'll go back as well." Hotaru gave in. Matthew kissed her gentle, tender lips.

…

Skylar turned restlessly in her bed. She couldn't sleep. She continued to think about how Maru had looked when she said she'd blame everything on her. Skylar had never seen the girl in her life and within a matter of seconds she had ruined what could've been a very good friendship.

She kicked off her covers because it was beginning to get hot. She wanted to take her shirt of since she was sweating, but kept it on. She kicked the wall with her foot, lightly. She had to make up to the girl. She wondered if they went to school with Hikaru and the others. Perhaps, she did, and even if she didn't she still needed to try and make things up to her.

A tear slid down Skylar's face. She wished she'd think before she spoke sometimes. Keira knew how Skylar was, the others didn't. They hadn't known each other long enough. Skylar hoped and prayed they'd forgive her because what she was about to do could get her in huge amounts of trouble. Praying that her parents would be busy tomorrow, she fell into a fitful sleep.

…

Maru was playing chess with Guardian. So far Guardian was winning. "Are you having fun with your new friends?"

Maru shrugged her shoulders and moved on of the game pieces, "Hikaru's the sweetest of the group. Well, I suppose Ginny is as well, but I don't know her too well. She's in a different grade."

"What about Hana? Is she still being rude to you?" Guardian asked. He was very protective over Maru, after all, he was, at times, the only one that was there for her. With her mother being away all the time and her father working at the amusement park, Maru was lonely. It worried Guardian a lot; he tried to be there for her all the time.

"She stuck up for me today against this girl…though, the girl is a lot like Hana. I don't understand how come there's so many rude people. Of course, maybe… they've just had hard life's or something. I don't know." Maru frowned. "I barely know Hikaru. Hana always interrupted her."

"Aww, Maru." Guardian stepped forward to go and comfort his mistress when the front door opened.

"Dad's home." Maru said, and went to wipe away the tears. She turned around and her jaw dropped, her eyes widened, and her heart began to race, "Mom!" She screamed and ran to embrace her.

**Authors Note**: The huge difference between Hana and Skylar is that, Hana holds grudges a bit longer than what Skylar would. And when Hana knows she's in the wrong she will not admit it until she gets into an argument with the person. Skylar on the other hand can't sleep well at night if she's wronged someone, and will do just about anything to make up to that person. They can both be a bit rude and blunt and love getting into mischief.


	11. The Quartets Make their Return

Chapter Eleven- The Quartets Make their Return

The call made into the palace was quickly transferred through three different persons before it finally reached Neo-Queen Serenity's quarters. Thinking nothing of it, Neo-Queen Serenity answered in her friendly voice; expecting it to be Rei or Ami. She nearly dropped the phone when she heard Haruka's voice on the other line. Chibiusa, who had just came inside, stopped and stared at her mother, concerned.

"Everything alright? You look like you just saw a ghost," Chibiusa said. Serenity snapped out of her shock and shook her head.

"Haruka… I wasn't expecting a phone call from you or anyone else for that matter," Neo-Queen Serenity explained. "Sorry for my sudden quietness."

"Quite abnormal for you Queen, but I'm calling on behalf of an early return. All of us have agreed upon returning to the Palace by the end of this week, as soon as the children are out of school. We'd like them to start training as soon as possible-"

Everything after that, Neo-Queen Serenity didn't hear. Her eyes were watering with joy and a bit of apprehension. Why would they return early? Had they felt something? Rei had not said anything on the matter; her stomach twisted in knots.

"Neo-Queen Serenity have you been listening to me?" Haruka broke into her thoughts.

Neo-Queen Serenity gasped, "I'm sorry Haruka! I was just so overjoyed about hearing this news. It's a shock, really. Considering you and Michiru were set against not coming."

Haruka grunted, "I know, but certain circumstances have made us see that we don't have a choice."

"I understand." Neo-Queen Serenity said. She thought about the crystal. _Perhaps-_ Serenity shook her head, no she couldn't think like that, but what if it was the reason behind a sudden attack? Neo-Queen Serenity shuddered.

"We'll see you soon." Haruka said. Serenity nodded an agreement, even though Haruka couldn't see her nod. The two hung up and Serenity looked around her for a moment, a quick shudder going down her spine. Everything was about to change and she wasn't prepared for the change. The twins stirred around on the couch. Hailey popped her head up.

"Mommy!" she squealed delightfully. Neo-Queen Serenity went over to her child and sat down next to her. Neo-Queen Serenity pushed Hailey's blond locks behind her ears. Mamoru was still fast asleep. He usually slept later when they took naps.

Chibiusa came and sat across from her mother, on the other sofa, "Mom, I wanted to talk to you about something important. It's about school. I'll be eleven this coming up June, and I should be going into the sixth grade…I'd like it if you could enroll me into school, even if I'm a bit behind. Though, that's doubtful considering Ami's studying methods."

"Are you sure, sweetie?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked. She feared sending her daughter back to school, considering her first two years weren't very good. Chibiusa had spent most of her time crying those two years than enjoying her time, but…Neo-Queen Serenity sighed, "This is what you want, isn't it?"

Chibiusa nodded, "Not only that, but Keira, Skylar, and the Hino twins should be put in school as well. Keira's fear of germs must be dealt with and there are other schools in our area that you can put us in."

Neo-Queen Serenity sighed again, "I don't see Keira's mom putting her in to school."

"Perhaps, when the other children come and see that they're already in school and that Keira will be lonely, then Ami will see to it that Rei gets her into school. We must adapt to the outside world." Chibiusa said. "Wasn't the reason why you sent me back to the past was to become more of a Lady and a better person? Usagi put me in school and I loved it. I had some wonderful friends, and I think Sky and Keira need friends as well."

"I will talk to them about this and if you really want to be registered into school then we'll see to it." Neo-Queen Serenity replied.

"Alright." Chibiusa beamed. "School is about to end for this year, but we can get registered on April 17th."

Neo-Queen Serenity nodded, and watched as Chibiusa skipped out of the room. She had never seen a child joyful about going to a public school- or even a private one- if she chose to put her in one. Hailey grabbed onto one of Serenity's odango's and yanked on it.

"OUCH!" Neo-Queen Serenity hollered and Hailey let it go.

"Sorry." Hailey said.

"Are you now?" Neo-Queen Serenity said rubbing her sore head. Mamoru stirred, but didn't wake up. It was no surprise to Neo-Queen Serenity though, he'd sleep through just about anything. There was a knock on the door and Serenity got up to answer it. She didn't bother to see who it was first, she opened the door and stared into the air. "Weird." She said and shut the door again. She was just a few feet away from the door when there was a knock again. She ran back to the door and thrust it open, looking for the culprit.

She glared down the hall, but saw no one- again. Feeling as though someone was playing with her head she was just about to go back inside when she felt her dress being tugged on. She looked down to see one of Rei's son in a fit of tears. Neo-Queen Serenity bent down to pick him up and in an instant he clung to her.

"Now. Now. What's got you all worked up?" She asked, taking him inside. She felt bad, considering she never knew which twin she had. Zori and Alex were identical twins and it took Serenity a little while to figure out which one was which. Zori had a bit of an attitude, while Alex was a bit softer.

"I lost Keira!" he screamed and that told Serenity that she had Zori.

"Zori!" Hailey said and got off the couch and went over to the five-year-old. "Boys don't cry."

"Shut up!" Zori said and attempted to push her away from him, but Serenity had a firm grip on him. "I want my mommy."

"All right. Why don't I take you to her?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked and flipped open her watch. Hailey watched with much curiosity. Her watch didn't do that sort of thing, but she knew better than to touch her mother's special watch. She had done it once and broke it by accident. She got a dreadful spanking from her father. He rarely spanked one of the children, but when he did they knew they were in trouble.

"Rei-Chan." Neo-Queen Serenity said over the watch.

It took a few seconds but she came on over the communicator. "Yes, Serenity?"

"Your son, Zori, is with me." Neo-Queen Serenity said, smiling.

"He must've got left behind. He was with Keira. Can you keep him till I get off work? I'll be there in an hour and if possible can you please check on Keira?" Rei asked. "My husband was called into work today at the construction site, so I left the twins with Keira for a few hours."

"Why didn't you call one of us? We would've sought to it that they were taken care of. Poor Keira, must be losing her mind right now." Serenity said. "I better go find her."

"Thank you." Rei said and they disconnected. She wasn't too concerned about anything dangerous happening because of the fact that there were so many living in the Palace that would protect her daughter and sons. Though, she had told Keira to stay inside with them.

Neo-Queen Serenity called for her daughter. Chibiusa quickly came around the corner, looking concerned. Groaning, she realized what her mother wanted her to do. "Watch these three, while I go find Keira and her brother."

Before Chibiusa could object her mother was already out the door in search of Keira. It didn't take long as she heard soft wails further down the hall. She followed them and down the stairs, finally she came to a very upset girl. Neo-Queen Serenity spotted Keira, but not Alex.

"Keira sweetie," Neo-Queen Serenity said softly. Keira looked up at Neo-Queen Serenity with relief on her face. She quickly got up off the royal blue couch and buried her face into Neo-Queen Serenity's dress. She explained what had happened. One of the twins got out of the house, and she went looking for him. Alex had followed her and had gotten lost in the search for Zori.

"What a day." Neo-Queen Serenity said with a smile. "Why don't we go find Alex. I have Zori in my Quarters now."

Keira nodded and took Neo-Queen Serenity's hand. They walked outside and saw someone came walking up toward them, carrying Alex. Neo-Queen Serenity smiled. As the woman drew closer she realized she was not alone, and that she was quite young. Keira hid behind Neo-Queen Serenity nervously.

"Hello! Madame Serenity." the girl bowed and the other three followed suit. "This yours?" She handed the fidgety boy to her.

"Ceres, is that _really_ you?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked shocked.

Ceres nodded, "We've finally been reawaken, your majesty."

"What brings you here?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked.

"Well, you see," a blue haired girl stepped up. Neo-Queen Serenity quickly recognized her as Pallas. "We've come here because it is our duty to protect Chibiusa. Sailor Cosmic Moon."

"I see," Neo-Queen Serenity was extremely surprised to see four new soldiers standing in front of her. She wondered why all of the sudden changes and why so quickly. It had only been two days ago since the attempt at stealing the crystal had happened. She desperately needed to call a meeting to express her concerns. "Would you like to come inside?"

"Sure thing." Ves said and quickly started for the door.

Jun followed after her, and the other two after her. Neo-Queen Serenity was stunned that they had let themselves in, but nonetheless followed after them with Alex in her hands. Keira followed closely behind, unsure of her feelings toward the new guest. Serenity showed them to her Quarters. When they were all seated in the living room all the children emerged from the playroom and came to gawk at the new guest.

"Wow, your majesty. You must've been quite busy to have so many children." Jun exclaimed, looking at all the children.

Chibiusa and Serenity exchanged nervous glances, "Those two, Hailey and Mamoru are mine." Serenity pointed to the two blond haired children. She then pointed to the twin boys, "These are Rei's children. And this is her daughter."

"I see. Well, that does make sense then." Jun replied. "But with all do respect, we'll do anything to protect the Royal family, but there's just too many of you."

Serenity gave a nervous laugh and then went on to explain, "There's eight others that will be coming. Remember Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury and so forth?"

"Yeah, what about them?" Besu asked. "Want us to protect them too?"

"They've all had children," Chibiusa explained. "They will be following in their parents footsteps and become the next Generation of Sailor Soldiers."

Pallas pointed toward Keira, "What Senshi is she to be?"

"Mars." Serenity replied.

Pallas walked over toward her and squeezed her cheeks, "She's just so cute!"

"We're already trained Senshi's." Ceres explained.

"I'm sure we'll be great friends," Chibiusa said cheerfully. Each girl looked at her stunned. They had not expected this. They were meant to only be her guardians.

"With all do respect, we're just here to protect you." Jun explained.

"No offense, but I don't need a babysitter," Chibiusa explained. The five pre-teens stood there exchanging careful glances. None of them knew what to say now. Jun hadn't intended to make it sound like they were babysitting her, but then she knew if she was in the Princess' place she'd object to the entire ordeal.

Finally, it was Neo-Queen Serenity who broke the awkward silence, "As I see it, you are just children yourself. You children will need the proper guidance and love of a parent."

Ceres felt her body go complete with numb as Serenity spoke of love. She knew she never wanted such an act of kindness, nor did she want the Princess' friendship. She only wanted to protect her and that was all. Pallas had objected to Ceres probability saying, "How can you protect someone if you don't care about them first?" Perhaps, Pallas had been wise in what she was saying, but something about the word _love_ scared Ceres.

Jun and Ves had built up walls around themselves, in order to protect themselves from ever being hurt again. Pallas was the only one that didn't seem to mind what was about to happen.

"I, unfortunately, will not be able to look after five pre-teens. But I am sure that Ami, Rei, Minako, and Makoto will adjust fine to you guys and love you equally as their own."

"You're going to separate us?" squealed Pallas. Keira covered her ears from the shattering scream. She prayed that the blue haired girl wasn't going to be staying at her house. Of course, she wasn't exactly enthused about what the Queen was saying either. How could she just make arrangements like that without speaking to the others first? Keira wanted to object, but she wouldn't make a scene.

"I will talk to everyone this evening about the new arrangements." Serenity explained.

"Aunt Serenity…" Keira's soft voice spoke.

Everyone's eyes gazed upon Keira. She kept her eyes averted toward the ground, "Who're Minako and Makoto?"

"You'll meet them this weekend, sweetie. Why don't you help me with making some tea in the kitchen?" Serenity asked. Keira nodded and followed the Queen into the kitchen.

---

Hana kept dozing off into sleep and Hikaru continued poking her to keep her awake. Lilac hadn't come to school, as she had made herself sick again about the new destinies that they would soon be taking on. Hikaru found it funny, considering she and Hana were meant to be the strongest Senshi's, yet Lilac had the weakest stomach. Maru was keeping to herself today; fear that they'd bombard her for more questions.

The bell rung for recess and the children darted out of the classroom in excitement. Hikaru nearly had to drag Hana out of the classroom and when they were on the playground, she curled up in the sound and fell asleep. Hikaru gave up and went to find Ginny.

"Hey!" someone hissed.

"What was that?" Hikaru asked out loud. She looked over at the fence and saw the blue haired girl from the palace. Hikaru was to the fence in a flash, "What are you doing here? Won't you get in trouble?"

"Maybe. Go get the new girl. I need to talk to her," Skylar said. Hikaru's eyes were quite disapproving. "Please!"

"Why? You already betrayed us and her. Why should I even care?" Hikaru asked, shortly.

"I need to talk to her, please!" Skylar begged, she didn't realize that Hikaru could act just like Hana from time to time.

Maru was watching from afar, angered that the girl had even shown up at their school. The next thing she saw was Ginny darting across the playground to meet up with Hikaru at the fence. She glared at the blue haired girl on the other side of the fence, "What's she doing here? Shouldn't she be at home school?"

"I just want to apologize!" Skylar screamed at the top of her lungs. "It took me all morning just to figure out _which_ school you went to. Now that I'm here, will you please just let me apologize?"

"Perhaps we should tell a school authority that one of the Palace Brats are in danger." Hikaru said, looking at Ginny.

"We should just let her talk to Maru. It's their battle, not ours." Ginny sighed.

"Heal anyone else, lately?" Skylar asked.

"None of your business." Ginny spat, and walked away. She came up toward Maru and told her why Skylar was there. Maru hesitantly walked over toward the fence. Anger was still building up inside her. The wind picked up and gushed around, causing the sand from the playground to blow directly into Skylar's eyes. She rubbed them and tried hard to focus on why she had came, but the wind wouldn't die down.

"I'm sorry that I said I would tell on you," Skylar yelled. The wind stopped completely and so did the sand. Skylar blinked several times. Once she saw that the Maru and Hikaru were standing there she continued on. "We were asked about the crystal, but I didn't say anything on who opened the door. You have your choice now. I said I was sorry, now it's up to you as to what you do with that apology."

Skylar wavered for a second to see if Maru was going to say anything. She turned to walk off, feeling slightly defeated and her eyes were hurting from the bizarre sand storm. Maru swayed back and forth before collapsing.

"Maru!" Hikaru screamed, catching Ginny and Skylar's attention. Skylar ran back toward the fence.

"Is she okay?" Skylar asked in a panic.

Ginny knelt down beside her, "I wonder what's wrong."

A tall woman appeared, her dark black hair shown highlights of green. She knelt down beside Maru and picked her up, she then turned toward Skylar, "Shouldn't you be at home?"

Skylar gulped, she had never seen this woman in her life. She quickly took off, fearing that maybe she was a stalker. The woman watched as she ran off, shaking her head. She turned toward Ginny and Hikaru, unable to say anything she walked off the playground carrying her daughter. Ginny and Hikaru watched as she met up with the teachers. It seemed like she was taking Maru home.

"That must be Maru's mom," Hikaru gasped. "I've never felt so insecure before, but she made me insecure."

Ginny nodded in agreement, "She seemed to know too much." Ginny saw the woman turn back around and look at them. She ducked behind Hikaru, hissing, "I think she has super hearing."

"Or she can hear your thoughts." Hikaru joked, but hoped it wasn't true.

Hana walked over to her two friends and her knees dropped to the ground, "Good morning."

"You should've slept last night," Hikaru pointed out.

Hana looked at her best friend shocked, "You didn't sleep either!"

"So, you fall asleep anywhere and everywhere when you don't get enough sleep and don't doubt that the teacher will be sending home a note." Hikaru explained.

Hana grumbled, "Spoil sport."

**Authors Note**: The very last chapter is under works currently. I will more then likely, I hope, have it up tomorrow. Sorry for this not being the last chapter. Currently, the last chapter is at seven pages. I still have things to add in and such… It was better to split it up, otherwise you'll be reading between 16-20 pages at once.


	12. The Final Arrival

Chapter Twelve: The Final Arrival

Hikaru, Hana, Morgan, and Kaimu dropped their schoolbags as soon as they entered the door. Kaimu's eyes begin to water. The three girls' mouth had all dropped open. They looked appalled at the boxes that stood before them; labels tacked onto them. Hikaru squeezed between the boxes and found her mother stuffing Lily's baby stuff into a huge box.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Her voice was shaky; she didn't want to move again, but it looked as if they didn't have any sort of choice.

"The house was temporary. We're moving and this time it'll be permanent." Michiru explained. "Now if you children will gather up the things you want to bring right now I suggest you do so. We leave in thirty minutes."

"Where we going?" Hana asked.

"Pack. It's a surprise." Haruka told her. The children sulked as they went up to their rooms to gather what they wanted to take. None of them thought it was fair that they were moving so quickly. Especially after being told about Senshi's and monsters.

---

Makoto and Hotaru had met up with their daughters in tow. Isamu had stayed home to help his father pack, but Makoto needed to get Lilac out of the environment before she made herself sick again. Hotaru and Matthew had already done most of their packing.

"Amazing!" Makoto said, shaking her head. "Never thought I'd have a child that made herself sick whenever changes were made."

Hotaru chuckled, and looked over at the playground where Lilac and Ginny were playing. "Ginny's taking it pretty well. More than I imagined she would. I think after I explained to her that her power was okay she seemed to adjust a bit better. How is Isamu taking it?"

"My guess is, he already knew. I'm curious as to know what's going to happen once we get to the Palace." Makoto sighed. She didn't want to admit it, but she hated change just as much as her daughter did. Makoto could only imagine what her daughter as going through, considering Makoto's life had changed drastically when she was about her sons age. Her parents had died, and Makoto had to adjust to living with a cousin until she became of age to leave. As soon as she did, she left her cousins house without an explanation. They never paid her any attention and had never come to look for her. She'd been alone, getting kicked out of schools for her violent behavior, until finally Usagi came along and extended a warm welcoming hand. She had been a bit reluctant to become friends with the Future Queen, but she learned that Usagi was never going anywhere.

"Me too." Hotaru spoke softly. "This will be a good change though. They'll all be together."

Makoto smiled. Hotaru was right. Even though their children didn't know the Palace children, they assumed they'd take their friendship. Makoto could only guess that Ami's daughter would be just like her; with two parents with very high I.Q's she wouldn't doubt that she'd always have her nose in a book. Makoto only hoped that Rei's daughter didn't have her fiery temper.

---

Taylor was patiently waiting out in the waiting room for her mother and father to return. She was in charge of keeping Madeline out of trouble. Taylor was quite aware about the changes that were coming their way. Her mother and father had started being more open with her and telling her the truth. Taylor didn't want anymore surprises. She was a firm believer in honesty.

Though, sometimes she would sit and daydream in her room about the life she had before she decided she wanted to take stop the singing life. She wondered where she'd be right now. What country she'd be singing in. She sighed, and brought her knees up to her chest staring down at her baby sister who was playing with some blocks.

She wouldn't change things now. She'd never go back to feeling utterly alone again and barely being able to see her father. She had friends now and her family was together for once. She'd always have the love for music. She still wrote new songs till this day.

"Tay-er." whined Madeline, as she walked over to her big sister.

"What?" Taylor asked looking down at her. She put her legs down and reached down to pick up her sister. Madeline laid her head down on Taylor's chest and stuck her thumb in her mouth. Taylor gently rubbed Madeline's back it was getting close to her naptime. Finally, Minako and her father emerged into the waiting room. Taylor quickly saw the disappointment in her father's eyes, but he forced himself to smile.

"Another girl." Minako explained and playfully hit Hiro on the back of his head. Hiro teasingly snarled back at his wife. He took her into his arms and kissed her making Taylor gag. Madeline lifted her head and clapped her hands.

"Pretty!" Madeline chirped. Minako and Hiro couldn't help but laugh at their daughter. This kiss broke and Hiro quickly swooped his arms down and picked up Madeline.

"You're going to have another sister." Hiro explained.

"Uh-oh." Madeline said.

"Uh-oh's right. How about if we make you into a boy?" Hiro asked and received a punch in his side.

"Don't give her any confusion. Haruka's traumatized her daughter by telling her she wished she was a boy." Minako pointed out. "I like my daughter's hair long."

"Hana was six or something. She's fine now," Hiro pointed out. "Minus her awful taste in clothing."

"Dad, don't be such a girl." Taylor said, rolling her eyes. Her father was very nit-picky about the clothes that him and his family were seen in. Hiro was taken back by the comment. He didn't think he was acting like a girl.

"Alright, let's go." Minako said, and pushed her family out toward the door.

"When is she due?" Taylor asked.

"November sometime." Minako replied.

---

Maru woke up with a rag on her head. She propped herself up on her elbow and saw that nearly half the house was a wreck. She collapsed, thinking about what she had done. She hated the other half of her and wished she could control her emotions a bit better, but she always failed to do so. In the end someone either ended up hurt or everything was in ruins.

Suddenly, there was a hand on her shoulder. Startled, she looked up and saw that it was her mother. Her father was directly behind her. Maru sighed, sitting up she scooted over to make room for her parents. Setsuna and Isao sat down next to their daughter.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" Maru asked looking at the wrecked house.

Setsuna shook her head, "No sweetie, I'm not. I wish I had been here for you; instead of hiding."

"Why did you go and hide?" Maru asked. "I needed you mom."

"I've done some things that I'm ashamed of." Setsuna explained. Maru sighed, she knew her mother wasn't going to tell her what she was ashamed of and Maru was too tired to argue.

"We love you and we want to protect you, but I'm afraid you were given some of my bad blood." Isao explained. "I was hoping that since I had always chosen to use my powers for good that it would somehow change the future. Though, as a child, whenever I grew angry or bitter bad things would happen, but I promised myself I'd never stop trying to control it."

"But then it's like I can never be angry without something bad happening. Do you guys really think it's a good idea for me to go live in the Palace? Your old friends will ask a bunch of questions; along with everyone else." Maru said the second half mostly toward her mother.

"Michiru and Haruka will understand. Hotaru…well, I'm not so sure if she will," Setsuna explained. "She was fifteen when I last saw her."

Maru sulked inwardly. If she had left Hotaru when she was fifteen then when would her mom leave her _own_ flesh and blood? She had already disappeared once. Would the next time be for good? Did Setsuna not love her as much as she said she did. Maru threw her arms around her mother's neck and buried her head in her shirt. Tears fell down her face as she feared the worst; that her mother would leave again and the next time would be for good.

Setsuna wrapped her arms around her daughter. In time, she would tell her the truth about everything, but for now Maru was still just a child and they needed to focus on her controlling her anger. Setsuna already knew it was going to be a battle, as her sudden abandonment would always be forever locked inside of Maru's heart.

---

Hotaru and Ginny returned to find a note tacked on the door. It was from her husband. He had went and gotten them something to eat before they left for the Palace. Ginny opened the door and ran inside up to her old room. All her belongings were packed in boxes. The movers were supposed to be there around six in the evening to take their belongings over to the Palace. Ginny was anxious to put her belongings in her new room. She was still frightened about her new destiny, but right now she didn't want to think of it. She only wanted to be a child.

Hotaru moved around all the boxes and finally made it into the downstairs basement where the washing machine and dryer were. She was a bit nervous about the new move and sudden changes with her daughter. She hoped that her daughter would adapt to living in the Palace.

Hotaru's vision started to blur, as she tried to focus on putting the wet clothes into the dryer. She felt a sharp pain go down her spin and suddenly dropped to the ground, gasping for air. The next she saw was total blackness. She had landed on a pile of dirty laundry, but nonetheless, it saved her skull from being cracked.

"Hotaru… Hotaru… Hotaru-Chan…"

Her eyes opened to spot her husband leaning over her with a cup of water in his hands. She sat up and he handed her the glass. "Drink it."

She gave him a questioning look, but drank it anyway. "Are we about to meet up with everyone?"

Matthew nodded, "There out in our driveway. Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Hotaru said as she went to get up. Her husband helped her, "I guess I'm a bit overwhelmed. That's all. Let's get going."

Matthew watched as his wife clambered up the stairs. He was concerned about her, but he wouldn't push his concerns right now. They gathered up their son and daughter, and a few belongs before going outside. As Hotaru stepped out of her house she was breath taken by the sight. Everyone was going to be united, or nearly everyone. She wondered about Setsuna. She pushed the thoughts away, as she didn't want to think about her disappearance that had wrecked Michiru to pieces. Hotaru was glad she had her own family to take care of; it kept her mind off of everything.

"Let's go!" Makoto said. Lilac clung to her mother hopelessly.

"Do we have to?" Lilac asked.

Makoto nodded. And before Lilac could protest any further she was being lifted up and placed on someone's shoulders. "Come on kid, we're going to have lots of fun. Meeting new people. Think of it as a challenge, not something frightening." the sandy blond spoke to Makoto's daughter.

"But Ruka, I like my own bedroom. And I don't like surprises. And it _is_ frightening." Lilac argued. "It's the _palace_."

Hikaru and Hana stopped in their tracks, "The what?" Hana asked appalled. She started to run back toward her house, but Fumito caught her and held on to her.

"Hold on, you're only eight. You can't live by yourself." he explained and put her over his shoulder.

"We're doomed." Kaimu whispered to his sister.

"Shut up squeak." Hikaru growled.

"I don't want to go to the Palace!" Hana was screaming and kicking. Luckily, Fumito could put up with it.

Haruka and Michiru exchanged puzzled glances to one another; both thinking the same thing. Their children would've given _anything_ to go and live inside the Palace and here they were…_rebelling._

Hana kicked and screamed the whole way there and didn't quite until she was in front of Neo-Queen Serenity and the rest of her family. Rei and Ami were both appalled by the introduction. Fumito set Hana down on the ground and Haruka pulled Lilac off her shoulders and handed her to her parents.

"This one is mine." Haruka explained.

"And she is ours." Makoto added, pushing Lilac toward Neo-Queen Serenity. Serenity went to extend her hand, but Lilac pulled back and hid behind her parents.

"Goodness Lilac, it's not like you haven't-"

Skylar and Keira appeared from behind their parents. Their eyes were wide with shock. Skylar was the first to speak, "You're kidding right? _You_ guys are the ones coming to live here?"

"Skylar, that's no way to introduce yourself." Ami hissed.

"It's okay Aunt Ami. We already know most of'em." Keira said and then quickly covered her mouth.

"How do you children know each other?" Ryo asked, bemused.

"Fool." Hana growled at Skylar.

"You're the ones that said you lived _in_ the Palace. I should've known. Never seen you girls-and boy-" She quickly looked at Kaimu who hid behind his sister. "Of course, it's probably easy to sneak inside the Palace."

"Why don't you tell your mom you snuck _out_ of the Palace," Hana said her fist shaking. Haruka pulled her daughter back.

"Enough." Haruka could already see that there was unresolved issues between Skylar and Hana, though she had no idea what could make her daughter show this much anger toward Skylar.

Rei suddenly remembered her vision she had seen. Some of these children were the ones that had been in that room; she was sure of it. Considering it had already been made clear that they snuck into the Palace- now all Rei had to do is find out _which_ children were there. Hana was a dead giveaway.

"Wait…" Keira said. She quickly scanned the children, realizing that one of them wasn't there. "Where's that new girl?"

Hikaru's eyes saddened. She was just about to answer when there was a strange commotion in the room. She looked over to see the same woman from the playground and her friend Maru.

"Maru!" She screamed and ran over to her and gave her a huge hug. She didn't return the hug as all gazes appeared on her and her family.

"I present to you my daughter, Maru." Setsuna said. Isao was holding tightly onto his wife's hand.

Hotaru hissed in Michiru's ear, "He's not a strange man."

Michiru glared at her eldest daughter, "Shush, or I'll ground you."

Hotaru immaturely stuck her tongue out, and went and took a seat on the sofa. She was beginning to feel overwhelmed by everything. Setsuna's sudden appearance, just as her disappearance, was playing with her mind. Kaemon crawled up in Hotaru's lap and laid his head against her.

Suddenly, Michiru swung her arms around Setsuna, "Where've you been?" A few tears slid down her face. Hotaru saw Chibiusa slid out of the room and wondered if she was overwhelmed by all the old faces.

"I had some things to do." Setsuna explained averting her eyes toward the ground.

Chattering started, but Hana, Haruka, and Hotaru could not bring themselves into the conversations at hand. Hana was glowering at Skylar for ever doing such a thing to Maru. Haruka couldn't stand everyone's acceptance to Setsuna's return. Hotaru was having her own internal battle, as she bounced Kaemon on her knee. She couldn't help but wonder if he was possibly hers. It would make Isao's appearance to her house more understanding. Finally, she got up the nerve to ask.

"Setsuna…"

Setsuna turned away from the others and looked over at the girl she had once helped raised, "Yes?"

"Maru…Is she your only child?" Hotaru asked.

Everyone looked between Hotaru and Setsuna. Michiru, Haruka, Makoto, and Minako had been expecting this question; they just didn't realize so soon. Hikaru Kaioh's memory quickly flashed back to when Maru had told her that she once had a brother, but she wasn't sure why Hotaru was asking. She was sure Maru hadn't let anything slip out to anyone, especially Ginny.

"Maru is my only daughter," Setsuna replied. "You have an adorable son, though."

Hotaru smirked, "Yeah, if you call him adorable. He loves jewelry."

Setsuna nodded and then turned back to the Queen, "The Amazon Children, I suspect you've already figured out who they will be staying with? Remember, they're just children themselves. They've never had parental guidance though, and may be a bit resistant toward their new living arrangements."

Neo-Queen Serenity nodded in agreement, "Yes, I was hoping to speak with Minako, Makoto, Ami, and Rei about that."

Before Minako and Makoto could object, Setsuna smiled knowingly, "They will be perfect guardians for the children, especially Minako and Makoto. Now I have to be on my way, I shall be back before nightfall."

"Mama." Maru called out on the verge of tears, but Setsuna didn't turn back to look at her daughter. She had a lot on her mind, but she had always expected Hotaru's question.

Haruka felt a sting of pain in her heart, as Maru begged for her mother. "Stop!" Haruka yelled. Setsuna, startled, turned around to see Haruka glaring at her. "What's your deal? You like to do the disappearing act?"

"Haruka, this is none of your business." Setsuna said simply and calmly. She turned back around and walked out.

Isao put his arm around his daughter, whispering into her ear, "It's alright, she'll be back."

Maru pushed her dad away from her. She wanted to scream at him and her mother for always leaving her, but she kept her mouth shut. She wasn't going to make a scene in front of all the new people. Isao went to bring his daughter to him, but she backed away. An unexpected breeze bellowed through the common room shattering the glass. Everyone quickly tried to cover their children from the sudden glass shards. Maru collapsed onto the floor and Isao gathered her into his arms, turning to the Queen he said,

"I think it's time we're shown our Quarters."

"Mother like daughter," Rei whispered to Ami about Haruka and Hana. Ami nodded in agreement. She could tell they were in for a rough couple of months.

Neo-Queen Serenity nodded in agreement, "I'll have someone come out and replace the windows tomorrow morning." She went to walk away, but Rei grabbed a hold of her arm.

"That's it. You're just going to walk away? There could be an enemy out there that's trying to attack us and you're not going to do anything about it?" Rei asked, shocked that the Queen could walk away so carelessly from this all.

Skylar looked thoughtful at the young girl that Isao was carrying. A similar thing had happened when she snuck to their school. Of course, it had been sand that had blown in her eyes, and not glass shattering, but it had been the same cold breeze that had swept through. Skylar had her suspicions that Maru may just have been the cause of it, but it didn't make much sense if she was meant to be a Soldier. Could Maru be trusted?

"Skylar dear," her mother said interrupting her thoughts. "We're going to show Michiru and Haruka their new home, would you like to come?"

"Sure." Skylar said, but she was deep in thought.

Ryo was showing Minako and her family to their quarters, while Rei showed Makoto and Hotaru to their own. Ryo chuckled lightly to himself as they headed toward what was to become known as the Venus' Quarters. He was pondering how Minako was going to take to the two new additions to her family. Minako and Hiro glanced at the back of Ryo's head suspiciously. Taylor was the one to speak first.

"What's so funny Mr. Ryo Mizuno Doctor sir?" the small blond haired girl asked, she was holding onto Madeline's hand as they came to a large beautiful building, from the outside Minako and Hiro could tell that it was two quarters.

Ryo bypassed Taylor's question for the time being and spoke directly to Minako and Hiro, "These two are our largest quarters. With your growing family, Neo-Queen Serenity thought it best to give you one of the largest."

"That's kind, but we had planned to let Madeline and Lacey share a bedroom together." Minako patted her stomach, "It's what I've decided to name her."

Ryo chuckled again, "You'll be able to take to Ceres, right? She's the young girl that will be living with you. Were getting Pallas."

Minako looked disgruntled at Ryo, "I understand that Neo-Queen Serenity, herself, can't take care of five pre-teens, and twins, but with all do respect…we just got here. I can only take so many changes."

Ryo nodded in agreement, "We understand and I believe Neo-Queen Serenity is willing to let the other two girls stay with her until you and Makoto are ready for them."

Minako and Hiro both looked a bit relieved. Ryo inserted the key into the door. Pushing the door open it revealed a breathtaking sight. Minako almost fell instantly in love with their quarters. It was decorated in gold and orange. Taylor took interest in the new game station that was sitting in front of the TV. She ran over to it excited that this quarter had a brand new game station. She leaned over it and saw that there was a card. She picked it up and read it silently to herself.

"Dear Taylor,

I hope you like the new X-Box 360 and the amazing game to go along with it. I know how much you enjoyed singing, I hope to one day come over and sing with you.

Your Queen- Serenity."

Taylor leaped for joy, though, she no longer performed she still loved singing when there wasn't a raging crowd trying to force her into singing. She quickly hooked up the game station.

"Mom! We need to invite the Queen over as soon as possible!"

Minako and Hiro looked at each other with big smiles. They had a feeling that Taylor would take a great liking to Neo-Queen Serenity. "I wonder who our neighbors are going to be." Minako said to Hiro.

"Who else has a huge family?" Hiro reminded her in the form of a question.

Minako gritted her teeth, "Oh boy, Haruka and Michiru."

**Neptune and Uranus**

Ami had taken Haruka and Michiru around for a bit of a tour around the Palace, as requested by Haruka. She was hoping it would tire out some of the children. Ami was remaining quiet, as she wasn't sure what to say to any of them.

Skylar was busy chatting with Hikaru, "I still can't believe you guys snuck into the Palace."

"What luck." Hikaru said with an uneasy laugh. She still couldn't stop thinking about the Crystal. She had a bad feeling that eventually it would slip up in conversation, as seeing their secret was out about them sneaking into the Palace she was certain that Ami, Serenity, and Rei would have their suspicions. Hana was still not speaking with Skylar, as she was angry about how she had treated Maru at first. Even though she knew they had made up and were moving on past it, Hana couldn't. She stuck next to Morgan and Kaimu.

When they arrived to their new living quarters, Hana marched upstairs away from everyone; especially Skylar. Hikaru let out a long exasperated sigh, "I need to go check on her."

"Me too," Morgan explained.

"I want to come." Kaimu said and the three of them went after her.

Skylar sighed inwardly. Ami gave her daughter's shoulder a tight squeeze, "Why don't you head outside, I'll be there in a second?"

Skylar nodded and walked away. Ami turned to Haruka and Michiru, "Skylar can be a bit rude, as well, but can you please try and figure out what's gotten into your daughter? I will try my hardest to find out Skylar's viewpoint."

Haruka nodded, and smiled sheepishly, "She has a bit of my stubborn attitude."

"No doubt, " Michiru said rolling her eyes.

Haruka bit the bottom of her lip to refrain herself from saying anything to Michiru, "I'll figure it out. If not from her, then from Kaimu."

"Hey, why bring him into it?"

"I think it was made obvious that he was the _boy_ that snuck in here." Haruka pointed out. "Which, we also need to heighten the Palace's security. Especially if evil is going to be about."

"Evil?" Lily repeated.

Michiru picked up her daughter, "Don't worry."

"Worry." Lily repeated again.

Michiru patted her daughter on the head and she laid down on her shoulder. "Worry." She repeated again, and shut her eyes.

"Well, I'll let you guys get settled in." Ami said and turned away from them.

**PLUTO**

When Neo-Queen Serenity made it to what would be Pluto's quarters', she stopped outside the door and turned to face Isao. She looked down at Maru with sadden eyes and then back up at Isao with an expression of seriousness, "Is there anything I should know? Any sort of secrets? Where was Setsuna all this time? Why was she questioned if she had any other children, when she only showed up with one?"

Isao sighed, "Neo-Queen Serenity, I do not know why the others questioned Setsuna about another child. We only have one daughter and we love her very much."

Neo-Queen Serenity nodded, but she wasn't convinced they were speaking the truth, "Why did Maru pull away from you?"

"She was angry that her mother left. When she's angry she doesn't want anyone to comfort her. Setsuna's been a way for a while. Two years about, I don't know where she's been, but I don't question it either. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going inside and putting my daughter to bed." He held his hand out for the key and Neo-Queen Serenity reluctantly took it.

**SATURN AND JUPITER**

Rei was very anxious to know how everyone had been over the past eleven years. She took her time taking Hotaru and Makoto to their place, as seeing they didn't have that many children they were going to be neighbors of Setsuna and Isao.

"How's everyone been?" Rei asked, she looked at the four children that seemed exhausted by the sudden change. Lilac was being carried by her father, the poor child looked rugged and a bit pale. Isamu was walking next to his mother. Ginny was walking in between her mother and father and looked as though she were about to fall over, as her eyes lids continued to droop down. Kaemon was about the only one who was moving at a fast pace. He was currently up ahead catching a frog that he had seen leap across the grass.

"Everything's good," Hotaru said with a yawn. She suddenly put her hand to her forehead as everything around her began to spin around. She tried to make the dizziness go away, but it wouldn't. She started to sway a bit and Matthew and Makoto were quickly next to Hotaru helping her walk straight.

Matthew looked at his wife worriedly, but didn't want to cause a panic in his daughter.

"Are you feeling okay?" Makoto asked as they walked along.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a bit stressed about all the sudden changes, I guess," Hotaru said her voice sounded exhausted. Rei finally reached their quarters, just as she saw Serenity disappear and Isao go into the house with his daughter. She wondered what had gone on as they both seemed to depart on bitter terms.

Shaking it off, Rei handed Hotaru the key to her new quarters, "I hope you feel welcomed staying here."

Hotaru nodded, "One thing before you show Makoto and her family."

Rei, Makoto, and Fumito all looked to Hotaru curious as to what she was about to say, "How is Chibiusa doing? She left quite abruptly."

Rei was quick to put two and two together, "She'll be find and so will you. It'll just take you both some time to get use to the new circumstances. After all, you're technically twenty-nine according to earth's standards. Don't think I don't remember the seventeen-year-old you. You were after all, the only wedding we were technically invited to."

"I'm sorry about that." Hotaru sad with a saddened expression.

"Since you asked me a question, then does that mean I can ask you something?" Rei asked. Makoto shot Rei a suspicious look. Rei didn't catch on to Makoto and Hotaru nodded slowly. "Haruka and Michiru, what's the story between them two?"

"What do you mean?" both Makoto and Hotaru asked at the same exact time. They couldn't help but smile at the timing of the matter.

Rei let her head drop in frustration, "I saw Michiru about two or three years ago at an antique store. She had the two older children and she was with a man, but now I see them- and they're together- with five children."

Makoto frowned at her pondering friend. She knew questions would strike up eventually, but she didn't believe it was going to be this quick. Hotaru finally answered Rei's question, though not the way Rei had intended, "Your answer lies within Michiru, not me. And please, don't question us about Setsuna either. We don't know anything."

"She stayed hidden from even you and the other outers?" Rei asked shocked. She had remembered the Queen telling them, but she figured Serenity had misinterpreted it.

Hotaru chuckled softly, "You really don't remember? When we were reawaken we had been scattered with no memories of our past lives. As we started running into each other, our memories slowly came back. Michiru and yours were the first. Let me tell you being sixteen and not knowing who you are can scare the living daylights out of you. Luckily, Michiru helped me remember the past and I went to live with her. By the time Haruka came back, a year later, mind you, I had already met my soon to be husband."

Rei and Makoto both laughed as they both remembered the story quite well.

Matthew stood their red in the face, "Yes, Haruka wasn't exactly happy about her seventeen-year-old daughter with me, but luckily she got a parking ticket for stalking you."

Hotaru jabbed her husband in his side, "She never paid it by the way."

"No, because Michiru did."

"What?" Hotaru asked alarmed.

Matthew's jaw dropped, "You…didn't…know?"

Hotaru shook her head no, "I'm going to have to have a talking to Haruka tomorrow morning!"

"It was over ten years ago, is this really necessary?" Matthew asked. Hotaru nodded and opened the door to their new house. Matthew followed in after her; making sure the kids came as well. He shouldn't have brought it up.

Makoto and Rei started toward the next quarters, that was to the left of the Saturn Quarters. Causing Hotaru and her house to be smack dab in the middle of the Pluto's Quarters and Jupiter's.

"Yes, I remember what Hotaru is talking about." Rei sighed. "I helped reawaken Serenity's memory. She was scared to death with her pregnancy and everything. And then Serenity helped awaken yours and you helped Minako."

Makoto nodded slowly, "Yeah, and to think we thought we'd actually be living normal lives. We tried though." She shuddered as she thought about her daughter in battle. Fumito put a comforting arm around her, pulling her toward him. Lilac was fast asleep in his arms. She was by far the most exhausted out of all the children that had been told of their destiny. Fumito hoped that his daughter would be okay.

Rei didn't ask anymore questions as she let Makoto and her family enter into their new home. She knew it would take them some time to get use to it. The door shut, and Makoto turned around to see Setsuna walking toward her new quarters. The door opened and she disappeared inside. So many mysteries. The biggest three were, as always, to do with Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna. Rei just hoped Haruka and Michiru weren't on some strange secret mission again. She couldn't bare to explain to her child Haruka and Michiru's past selves. Though, they seemed to have changed a lot, it still didn't help Rei's uneasy feeling. She suspected that if they didn't have children then they certainly wouldn't be here.

**Authors Note**: In the next story, we will pick up during this same time frame, but we'll be quickly thrown into battle. I am currently going to be in the process of writing two separate stories. One having to do with the Amazon's, as they adjust to their new life, and the other being based highly on the Chibi Scouts becoming the Chibi Scouts.

It may take me two weeks to get the next story going. Please check out my profile page on fan fiction to see the upcoming stories.


End file.
